


Jasmine

by Aami98



Series: Jasmine [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Henry Cavill/ Original Female Character - Freeform, Indian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 78,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aami98/pseuds/Aami98
Summary: Aira wanted a fresh start maybe a new life. She walked away from her past owing never to be back. A chance meeting with someone whom she never believed to meet changed her life like never before.With fame came lose of privacy. But Henry knew he would never regret the decision he took eight months back. The little blonde haired blue eyed girl who was waiting for him back home. And then he bumped into her, smelling like Jasmines.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jasmine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953571
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue**  
I pray this isn't another dream my caged mind weave.  
Hoping I won’t remain a bird with her wings clipped,  
Once awake.  
May this freedom not be yet another illusion.

As days pass the line between illusion and my reality becomes a thin line.  
Waiting for the day when it blurs and finally vanishes


	2. MEET CUTE

Aira was reaching for a sack of rice flour.

“Who in their right mind keeps these up? That's too high.” She jumped once more. She caught the edge of the sack between her fingers only to lose it. She was looking for the store owner.

“Ee shijithettan evidepoyi kidakkunn..” ( Where is this Shijith?) She mumbled.

  
  


Henry was in the store which sold spices and other Indian groceries. He liked the fresh spices he got from the store. He saw a woman about five feet tall jumping up to reach a sack of flour. He heard her say " who in their right mind keeps these up?" She caught the edge and pulled it only to lose it.

He heard her mumble something else and pulled it. He went to help her. "Excuse me, ma'am" he said standing next to her.

“God!!!” She exclaimed pulling the flour sack ripping it in process dousing the flour over both of them.

"Sorry." She said looking sheepish.

“Mulla!!!” She heard the store owner call out her nickname.

“Not my fault! Who asked you to keep this up? Look at this person here. I am sorry Sir.” She said turning towards him.

“I shouldn't have scared you.” 

“God I ruined your hair.” She said looking at his white face. She started to shake the flour from his hair.

“God I ruined your shirt.” She said, realising her action was causing more damage than help. “ I am sorry. I will get it cleaned.” She was rambling.

“Hey, hey, I think we both look the same now.” 

Aira felt the voice was very familiar.

Her accent was different but definitely not American maybe Indian. She was wearing a skirt and a shirt both was doused in flour. She was apologising. He told her that they looked the same now.

“Have we met before? Your voice sounds familiar. I might have met you in the hospital.” The last part was more to herself.

The store owner took them to the storage room.

She was talking to him rapidly in a different language. She was arguing.

“Okay it's my fault. I shouldn't have kept it up there. Sorry meri ma. I will get you another sack.” The man apologised to her.

“You better be. Or else you aren't getting your Sunday brunch after church. And some clothes for this gentleman here.”

The man left.

“Sorry about him.”

“You both know each other?” He asked her.

“We are from the same village back home in India. ” 

“Give me your shirt.” She continued.

“What?” He asked surprised

“I will dry clean it. There must be something here which can reduce the disaster first. And your hair I am sorry that I destroyed it.” She was again rambling. He smiled.

“I just need to wash them not much of a problem.” He said assuring her that it wasn’t a problem.

What about you? He asked her.

“I will just go upstairs and change.” 

“Oh!” Henry's heart dropped. They must be probably dating. Coming from the same background they might have a lot in common. He was planning to ask her on a date.

“Hey, how about coffee? She asked, you know as an apology. Not today maybe over the weekend. I have work tomorrow. God I didn't ask your name.” She facepalmed at her foolishness.

“Henry,” he said smiling.

“Aira.”

“Then Mulla?”

“That's my nickname. Shijith tends to use that.”

“Your boyfriend seems to be a pretty nice person.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Isn't he?”

She started to laugh.

“Shijith is my third cousin. God he is like a brother to me.” She paused still chuckling.

“I am sorry.”

“It's okay we get it a lot. His wife hates me.” She whispered the other part before giggling.

“ Now shirt.” She said extending her hand.

Henry pulled his shirt over. Aira let out a small gasp as she saw his toned body. He smirked.

“I am sorry.” She said blushing and looked away from him.

“She took his shirt to the side and started to dust it off.”

Just then Shijith entered with clothes for both of them. And a brush and a box of wet tissue and two towels..

“You can't come upstairs.” 

“Why?!”

“My wife came back and you know how she is”.

“You should have dumped her long back even before you got married.”

“I made a mistake.” 

“We warned you all twenty of us.”

Shijith sighed and left. 

"Here take these wipes." She gave him wet tissues. She proceeded to wipe her face. She used the extra tissue to clean her hair. She had realised her hair from the bun it was held in. He gaped at the length. It reached her knee and was curly.

“Are you going to stare at me?” She asked as she tried to wipe her face.

Henry looked at her amused. He started to clean his face. 

Aira's eyes nearly bulged out when she realised to whom she was talking to.

“Okay please don't hyperventilate.”

“How do you expect me not to?” She nearly whispered a scream.

“I doused a packet of flour over you. The shirt I took from to dry clean you probably costs double my salary. Your hair which I am cleaning might be having products which cost triple times mine.” She was ranting.

“Aira….”

“Oh god. I doused flour on Henry Cavill…. I am dead…”

“AIRA!!”

“WHAT?!” Henry raised his hand in defense.

“Calm down. I am not going to kill you. But after this I hope you will still take me to the coffee you promised.”

“Ummm… yeah… I will.” She stuttered. She inhaled deeply. She saw a stool next to Henry she climbed it to reach his level. “ Here let me help.”

She cleaned Henry's hair as much as possible.

“I have done as I could. I will dry clean your clothes and bring them to you on our date.”

She handed him his change of dress. “There is a small closet to your right you can change there.”

He came out of the closet after changing. She gaped before realising she was checking him out. She turned before he would see her checking him out.

Henry saw her checking him out of the corner of his eye. He saw that she had changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her legs were tanned but well toned. 

Her phone rang. Breaking his trail of thoughts.

“Yes, speaking.”

“Oh god. Give me ten minutes.”

She turned to Henry.

“I am so sorry. I need to go. I will give you my number.”

“Okay.”

“667-456-8904”

“I will text you.” 

“Yeah. She gathered his shirt and jeans.”

“I will bring these. We will decide when and where tomorrow.”

“But where are you off to?” She was gone. He smiled. He got her number. This is interesting. He thought to himself.

He asked the store owner about her. All he got was she works in a hospital. The man gave him a threatening look when he tried to ask further. It looked like ‘stay away from my sister’ kind of look.

He found the courage to text her by the evening.

  
  


**Hey, Henry here.**

  
  


**Hey, so I didn't get to introduce myself. I am Dr Aira Nair.**

  
  


**Oh! I thought you would be a nurse. You looked the caring kind.**

  
  


**Nurse?!**

  
  


**I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you.**

  
  


**Oh! I didn't take that as an offense. To be a nurse a person requires a lot of patience and a great heart. I actually admire them.**

  
  


**Wow!**

  
  


**I am good friends with most of the nurses here.**

  
  


**So where do you work in London?**

  
  


**Excuse me. I gotta go. Sorry. I will text once I am free.**

  
  


**Hey I am back. I work in Kings College Hospital. Right now in Paediatrics.**

  
  


**You are a paediatrician.**

  
  


**Yeah! I do love working with kids.**

  
  


**I am not sure. I am okay with them as long as they aren't crying.**

  
  


**Most men say that. Yeah it's a bit difficult.**

  
  


**Is that so?**

  
  


**Yeah but at the end of the day I feel happy when a kid says they want to grow up to be a doc like me.**

  
  


**Cool. So about the coffee?**

  
  


**Sunday?**

  
  


**Guess that's the only free day.**

  
  


**Yeah… I have plans for Saturday. My cousin is visiting me from Austria. Can't ditch him! We are meeting after ten years.**

  
  


**Wow! Okay. Let me see if I would be free.**

  
  


**Okay. How good are you at disguise?**

  
  


**I am an actor.**

  
  


**Right. Well I don't want to be identified.**

  
  


**Okay. I will try not to look like me.**

  
  


**Great!**

  
  


**Sunday 9:00 at Nordic Bakery. Do you want me to pick you up?**

  
  


**I will take the bus. I love traveling by bus.**

  
  


**Fine. That's pretty good.**

  
  


**See you.**

  
  


**See you.**

The next morning she ran into him in the hospital.

“Are you stalking me?” She questioned him.

“No!”

“Then why are you here?” She teased. 

“My mom came here.”

“Oh! Sorry. What happened?”

“Arthritis.”

“I know how it is. My Grandma had them.”

He looked at her smiling. She snapped her fingers on his face.

“What?” She asked.

“You are cute.”

She blushed.

“You are not good at taking compliments.”

“It's not everyday a handsome man tells me I am cute.”

He chuckled. Her pager buzzed.

“Dr Nair, report to ER.”

“Okay I need to go.”

As she walked away one of her colleagues came to her. They entered the elevator towards ER

“So….” The burnette asked her.

“So what?”

“Was it me high or was it really Henry Cavill?”

“Christine…”

“So it was. How did you guys meet?”

“How did you assume that?”

“If you were able to hold a conversation with him without fainting, prior acquaintance is required.” She said teasingly.

“Okay I doused a sack of flour on him.”

“And you lived to tell the tale.”

“It was accidental.” She said as she got out of the lift. 

“I need deets later.” Christine called out.

“Yes boss.” 

  
  


**Sunday; 7:00am**

  
  


**Hey good morning.**

  
  


**Hi. Good morning.**

  
  


**How are you?**

  
  


**Nervous jittery.**

  
  


**How was your weekend?**

**Nervous?**

  
  


**It was fine. My cousin came with his fiance and their three year old daughter. The kid is an energy magnet. We had dinner together. Then we went to the park. They are staying in a hotel.**

**Yeah I am. You are basically the first person I am going on a proper date- date.**

  
  


**Hope I can take you out for more of these date-dates.**

  
  


**Don't have high hopes. I could be the most boring person you could have ever come across.**

  
  


**What if you are the most intriguing person I ever came across?**

  
  


**Haha. Okay I gotta get ready for our date.**

  
  


**It's just seven in the morning.**

  
  


**I have to wash my hair. That needs an hour.**

  
  


**So I should let you know before if I am planning a date.**

  
  


**Already planning for future date-dates even before this one began Mr Cavill**

  
  


**A man can try.**

  
  


**As I said, don't get high hopes.**

  
  


**I can dream.**

  
  


**Haha.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I am writing in three years. So please be kind. I will try to post every week.
> 
> Whatever in bold are text messages  
> Italics is any language other than English.


	3. DATE

Someone coughed behind her. "One birdie told me something." Farah had a long shift through the weekend and had just reached home.

  


"What?"

  


"That you met a certain someone."

  


" I don't know what you are talking about."

  


Farah raised her eyebrows.

  


"Fine…"

  


"Now say."

  


" I doused a sack of flour on him. So as an apology I am taking him out for coffee."

  


"That's a date!" Farah squealed.

  


" Farah…" She warned.

  


"It's a date." 

  


" Farah it's not." "Oh god your babies will be cute."

  


"Farah!"

  


"Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

  


"It's okay."

  


" I am so stupid. I really need a brain mouth filter."

  


She hugged Aira. 

  


" I think I have a cute baby with me right now." Aira said chuckling.

  


" I am not a baby." Farah pouted.

  


"I would have helped you pick an outfit but my sleep is calling me."

  


" Let me guess Louis was an asshole again."

  


"Asshole he is a universal jerk. Chutiya."

  


"I feel you."

  


" You work with kids."

  


"Handle a kid with tantrum. Louis is a cakewalk."

  


Farah slumped onto the bed. Aira laughed at her friend's antics. Farah lifted her hand showing her middle finger.

  


Aira rolled her eyes. She went into the bathroom

  


Wear this. No excuses Farah…

She found a top and a pair of trousers waiting for her in her dresser. It was a floral print crop top with ruffled sleeves. She groaned she hated it because she would be forced to show her skin. Luckily the jeans was high waist.

  


Aira smiled at the note. She turned to see Farah passed out in the bed.

  


She took the bus to the Bakery. She was listening to music as she sat on her seat. She felt someone staring at her. She turned her head to see no one.

  


" He is not going to come for you." She told herself.

  


" Don't ruin the moment." She continued chiding herself.

  


She got down from the bus. She walked into the cafe. She texted him.

  
  


Hey, I am here.

  
  


Your Ten o'clock 

  
  


"Hi." She said greeting him. He hugged softly. Henry noticed her flinch a bit at the contact. It was like a reflex.

She was looking beautiful. He noticed she was devoid of makeup only a bit of eyemake up. He saw she was nervous. Her outfit made her look much younger.

  


"Nice outfit." She said looking at his ball cap and beard which according to her wasn't doing much in hiding that it was him.

  


"This thing is so itchy. My hair stylist gave me a quizzical look when I asked for a beard moustache combination."

  


"Why?"

  


"I never asked before."

  


"Mmh.hmmm"

  


"You look much younger."

  


"Excuse me."

  


" I mean the Scrub makes you look older."

  


" That's the result of almost a decades hardwork." She said, defensively.

  


" You love your work."

  


" It's my first love." He smiled.

  


"So it's just you?" He asked.

  


"What?"

  


"I mean here."

  


"No, one of my college mates and I applied together for PLAB we cleared after our second attempt. She works in the ER. We share a single bedroom apartment. "

  


"So any previous relationships?"

  


"Divorced."

  


"Then …" She realised he was confused.

  


"About date -date… well that was an arranged marriage. I was twenty two. Mom was sick . she wanted to see me married."

  


"That's not nice"

  


"Oh, what followed hell I should say. One of the many reasons to move to England."

  


"I am sorry."

  


"Don't be. Now I know my parents won't hover over me and my life choices and my sister gets to live her life on her choice. A win win."

  


"Kids?"

  


"If they had survived two."

  


He sighed.

  


"You must be wondering so much baggage."

  


"I am , but I am not going to run away."

  


"I guess by the end of this date either I get a partner or a friend for life.

  


I guess."

  


"Now tell me about you. Something I haven't heard in interviews or from the internet."

  


"Haha… I will but first about you.Your cousin?"

  


"An outcast like me. Thrown out when they realised he was dating a French girl. I was thrown out for divorcing the epitome of masculinity." She quoted sarcastically.

  


He chuckled.

  


"What happened?"

  


"Another day. Not today. Whoever wrote Beauty and the Beast forgot that sometimes a beast is a beast not the prince."

  


"Beauty and the beast?"

  


"You did not know that it was written so that girls accept arranged marriages."

  


"I did not. I guess you know your literature."

  


"Not much but yeah do know what I know."

  


"Aira, your name is something unique at least for me. I heard it for the first time when I met you. Does it have any meaning?"

  


"Yes. It means Jasmine in sanskrit."

  


"Wow."

  


"Yeah, that's why my mom started calling me Mulla. It means Jasmine in Malayalam."

  


"How old are you?"

  


"Turned twenty nine this April."

  


"And a paediatrician already."

  


"I was lucky to get into college immediately after my internship."

  


"Lucky?"

  


"The exam for Post Graduation is tough. Maybe getting away from a disaster called marriage fueled to work hard."

  


Her phone rang.

  


"Excuse me."

  


" _Hello, Farah paray._ " ( Hello Farah tell.)

  


" _Nee evide_." (Where are you?)

  


"Nordic Bakery."

  


"Okay… _varumbo bread kond vaayo." (_ get some bread while coming back)

  


"Ok. "

  


" How is it going?"

  


"Farah…"

  


" Okay… I need details later. Good night." Farah said hanging up.

  


Aira gave an eye roll at her antics.

  


"That was my roommate."

  


"Your mother tongue?"

  


"Malayalam."

  


You didn't tell her.

  


"I told her I was going out but not where too. She is already hyper excited with the fact that I am finally going out with someone."

  


"Mm… Does she know it's me?"

  


" Yeah, thanks to Christine. She is my colleague. She saw us talking the other day. Both of them would probably be deciding my wedding dress by now." She said, shaking her head. Henry chuckled at her annoyed expression.

  


"How about we take a walk around?" He asked to distract her.

  


"Good."

  


"So how many Nephews and Nieces do you have?"

  


"Like an army of Nephews and one Niece."

  


"Oh. I have around fifteen of them from all of my cousins. I haven't counted it's a safe guess."

  


"Oh!"

  


"I grew up in a joint family kind of situation. All of my mother's family stayed in and around our house. So I used to babysit them. I was the second youngest, hence the official sitter free of cost."

  


He laughed. "Not that I am complaining I loved spending time with them."

  


He smiled.

  


"I am their fun uncle. But somewhere I wish…"

  


"You wish you could have a family."

  


"Yeah."

  


"You will."

  


"I am in my late thirties. Right now my only family is my dog."

  


"You have someone to call your family." "If I wasn't staying with my roommate I would have adopted a cat. And once I have a proper house of my own I might adopt."

  


"Mmm… "Henry nodded.

  


Aira felt he wanted to say more but something was holding him back.

  


"You know you can tell that another time."

  


"What?"

  


"Whatever you are debating about telling me."

  


"Okay… I hope you won't be pissed off."

  


"Why? What are you hiding?"

  


"Nothing Serious."

  


"Now I feel it's serious. It's okay, take your time. You don't need to say everything today."

  


Henry smiled at her.

  


They spoke about random things. From how it was growing up. School college and now work.

  


"So you have never watched Man of Steel before you saw Witcher."

  


"No, Farah forced me to watch. No offense but I love Marvel more."

  


He chuckled.

  


"Your favourite movie."

  


"It's a Malayalam movie."

  


"Okay… Go ahead."

  


" _Thanmatr_ a. It's a movie on Alzheimer's."

  


''Is it good?"

  


"It's one of those which will make you choke."

  


"Then maybe I should look into it."

  
  
  


"It was nice." She said as they walked back to the bus stop.

  


"Yeah."

  


"Do you realise I am eight years your junior?"

  


"I know. But I loved spending time with you. I am not saying I want a commitment for now. Let's keep this casual if it turns out good we will think about other things."

  


She leaned forward and hugged him. She smelled of Jasmines and coconut oil.

  


He placed a kiss on her cheeks. 

  


She blushed. He smiled at her. She was so innocent and naive. Above all, beautiful. 

  


"Okay… I need to go. I am supposed to cook lunch. Farah had a long night. She will probably be sleeping like a log right now."

  


"Want me to drop you?"

  


"No… I live in a building filled with nosey Indian aunties." She proceeded to make an imitation of one.

  


" Shameless bringing guys home."

  


He busted out laughing. He was clutching his stomach. She laughed. 

  


It was loud booming but it wasn't fake or restrained he loved it. She was being herself.

  


"Good. See you soon."

  


"Bye. Take care." She said as she climbed her bus

  


He watched her bus go. Maybe he finally found yin to his yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying the best to keep up. I have a test coming up next Monday so before I go underground I will try to put up the chapters I have completed.


	4. HAUNTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face from her past decided to visit Aira. opening her closet of skeletons and fears. Can someone who she barely knows be her rock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some sensitive topics. Under no circumstances am I someone who supports violence against women.

**11:30 am**

**Hey, reached?**

**12:00 pm**

**Aira? You there.**

**12:15**

**Sorry got carried away with cooking. Today is Farah's birthday. She doesn't even remember. I have made her favourites.**

**You love cooking.**

**Oh yes. Poor thing she is my lab rat everytime I try something new. But she loves it. I am still learning the British cuisine.**

**Haha. Wish her from my side.**

**Yeah. Farah, Henry Cavill the witcher wished you a very happy birthday.**

**I am not giving my roommate a cardiac arrest on her birthday.**

**🤣.**

**So any party.**

**No. Just good food. Netflix and chill. Being a doctor we value our alone time more…**

**Mmh..hmmm..**

**I was thinking…**

**You were thinking…**

**When is your birthday?**

**April 5th.**

**Do you realise we share the same date? I mean day.**

**What??!**

**Yeah.**

Aira heard someone ringing their doorbell. She heard Farah cursing whoever on the other side a safe journey to hell. Aira chuckled.

**One second someone is at the door.**

**Can I call you?**

**Yea.**

"Coming." She shouted to the door. She answered her phone as it buzzed

"Hey, one sec."

"Okay."

She got the shock of her life seeing her ex husband at the door.

'What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Found out my wife is here. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would pop in."

"Your ex- wife. And you are not welcome back."

"You are the mother of my children."

"You don't get to say that." She snapped at him.

"Aira?" She heard him through the phone.

"Two minutes, Henry let me kick him out."

"Your arrogance. It killed them both." Her voice cracked in the end.

"Your womb wasn't suitable for my children."

"GET OUT." She screamed.

Henry flinched at her agonised scream.

"Aira!!" Henry heard a woman. He assumed it was Farah.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked Aira's ex.

"I came to meet my wife."

"She is your ex wife. You promised to stay out of her life. Now get out before I call the cops."

"I just came to let her know that my wife is expecting."

Aira looked at him with venom. 

"YOU KILLED THEM BOTH. YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING." She shouted. Farah held her.

"GET OUT" She screamed.

The man left.

"Aira?"

She sobbed. Farah took her phone.

"Aira," Henry spoke.

"I will ask her to call you back." Farah told him.

"Is she okay?"

" She isn't. Don't worry I will take care of her."

"Okay."

Aira continued sobbing.

Farah hugged her. "Hey… Don't cry he can't hurt you?"

"He did just now. He knows still he poked on it. How did he even find me?"

"Aira, he can hurt you if you let him."

"I can't Farah. I just can't… I don't want to go back into depression."

Farah hugged her friend. 

"He ruined your birthday lunch."

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, one more year to be an official aunty." She said with a watery chuckle.

"Oh my god. I turned twenty nine and I didn't even know."

The two women spend the rest of the afternoon eating.

"Don't ever move out."

"Excuse me." 

" Once you move out with him, I will miss your cooking."

"Farah it was a single date. One single date. Come back to reality. He could have any woman. I am just a small town immigrant girl with a weird accent."

"Who happens to be a gorgeous doctor?"

"Who can't become a mother? Farah, he wants a family. I can't give him that."

"Stop, stop right there. Don't go there. If he doesn't want you then he can go rot in hell. Remember Hoes before Husbands."

" Farah Khan! He is not my husband."

"Did you get what I said? Then shut up."

"What do we watch?"

"Man of Steel."

" We watched it and yeah we are no longer watching any of his works."

"How are you supposed to know about him? If you don't watch them."

"I would talk to him."

"Woman, I know you have a major crush on him since January. Shut up and watch. I am putting up Man From UNCLE."

" I hate you."

" No you don't. You cooked me lunch."

" Oh! Happy Birthday!!"

Farah chuckled. They cuddled together in the bed as they watched the moviie in Aira's laptop.

She got a text around evening.

**Everything fine?**

**I don't know. I thought the chapter was closed. I don't want to go back. I might turn insane. Hadn't not been for Farah and few of my friends I would have been six feet under now.**

**What do you mean?**

**I can't explain over the text. I don't know if I can explain without breaking down.**

**Take your time. I am not going to judge you. I may not know what it is to lose a child but still I know how much it hurts to lose someone close to our heart.**

**They both were a part of me Henry. It's not the same.**

**Maybe not. But I am all ears.**

**Mmh… good night.**

**Good night.**

Days went by. By the end of June Aira and Henry spoke every other day. They met two days later outside the Hospital before he went back to Scotland for shoots. Aira had been pestering him for spoilers which he refused to do. 

"You know I hate Solo."

" You don't hate Solo Darling. He just gets under your nerve."

" Whatever!"

Henry chuckled. He was in Scotland shooting for the next season. He facetimed her.

Aira was cycling back home after her evening shift. It was dark but the roads were busy. She knew she didn't need to be afraid but the fact her ex was in the city scared her. She took a shortcut to her block. 

" Yeah, he gets under my nerve. If you plan to behave like him. You will find yourself dead."

Henry raised his hand in defence.

"How was work?"

"You should ask how many trips I took to the storage closet." She said annoyed.

" What happened?"

"One annoying asshole of a senior resident. He just showers me with work. I know I am a junior to him. I am still a senior resident. Reason I turned him down. What the actual fuck?"

Henry gave her an amused look.

"What?"

"You curse."

" I do. If I wasn't in paediatrics. It would have been my daily vocabulary."

He laughed. She glared at him.

"You actually look cute when angry."

" That's because it's not you who is on the other end."

" You mean angry, you is danger."

" Yeah."

" I think you would still be cute. Wait a minute are you riding."

"Yeah."

"You should get down the cycle and then talk to me."

"Mmhmm. Fine."

"I got down, Mr Cavill."

"Good. So as I was saying. I am going to Vancouver for the next two months. So I want to meet you before leaving. I will be back tomorrow."

"How about Friday evening? Farah won't be home. I don't want to be alone."

"Good."

Henry heard Aira gasp.

"Sweetheart what happened?"

"Him."

"What is he doing?"

"He is in front of me. He is looking at me."

"Where are you?"

"Four blocks away from home."

"Turn on the tracker app on your phone. I will call 112. "

"It's on. Farah made me set it to 24/7.

Good. I will inform Farah. Talk to me. Don't show you are panicked. Smile as if I said something funny."

She smiled. "He is walking towards me." 

"Don't panic. They are on their way.

'Mmhmm.. so about the dinner on Friday, do I need to bring something?"

"Just you."

"Seriously… Aahhh!!" She screamed as her ex caught hold of her as she tried to walk past him.

"Aira!!"

Hey, honey. She heard her ex whisper to her ear.

Help. She screamed. He clamped her mouth shut.

Henry texted the helpline number the details. He called Farah. Aira was kicking and screaming. 

Aakash! Please. She pleaded. He was trying to kiss her. She turned her face to the side. His hands were groping her ass, her breast.

"So happy to be his whore." Aakash said.

"What??!"

She kicked him away before getting up and started running. He caught her hair.

She screamed.

She heard sirens wailing. Two officer subdued Aakash while the paramedics helped her. Though she was limping she shooed them away saying she was fine. Farah came rushing with her boyfriend Nabeel. She was adamant saying she was fine . After her final statement the men hauled her ex into a car and rode away.

Farah scowled at her.

"You have a fucking busted lip a black eye. Your blouse is torn. Your ankle is swollen Aira. Shut up and get it checked."

" I am fine."

"You are not. Dammit. "

"Faru , I am okay."

"That asshole he doesn't even deserve to live." Farah seethed. Nabeel and Farah helped her to the car.

" Farah, leave that to me. I will make sure he is never coming anywhere near Aira." Nabeel spoke, he was gritting his teeth. He knew Aakash was brute but he didn't expect him to do this.

" If he has married again he should mind his business." Nabeel said as he drove them to their place.

"I will come tomorrow to take you to hospital." He said before turning to Farah and motioned her to come with him.

The painkillers were affecting her. She slowly started to drift away.

_ "How dare you go out with someone else?" _

_ " Ajith just dropped me at the bus depot, it's nothing more." _

_ "Yeah, I am dead that you need another man." _

_ "What the hell?" _

_ " Isn't he the reason why you were saying no to me?" _

_ " Ajith is like a brother. He is junior to me." Slap!! _

_ She fell down. He dragged her by hair. _

_ "Aakash please!!!" She begged. _

"Aira!" She felt strong hands on her shoulder.

She snapped her eyes open to find Henry. She realised she was no longer in her room. But in a hospital bed. She was bound to it.

" What happened?."

" You had a panic attack. Then you calmed down later you started throwing things around. Farah and Nabeel brought you here."

" It's been two years." She whispered.

" I have had maniac episodes before. When I was married." She felt ashamed. Henry will have to see her baggage.

"Farah told me. She told me that you were ashamed of this. Aira, none of this makes you any less than any woman."

"It's easy for you to say." She snapped.

"Aira, I am not perfect as I seem to be. I have my share of anxiety. I know how this is. If you need me I am here."

" I am bipolar." She said softly. Henry sat next to her in bed. He released her bounds and made her sit up. "Initially we thought it was just depression. Two years back I was diagnosed bipolar. I couldn't accept it. I had shut myself down. All my life whenever I complained that I was not feeling good. My mom shushed me. No one was ready to listen. Mental health wasn't an issue. That made it difficult for me to accept that I was bipolar. I am scared whether another person would accept me." Henry hugged her close to his chest. She sobbed.

"Why did he come back?" She sobbed, Henry held her till her sobs subsided. Slowly she slept off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression and mania are part of bipolar disorder. Bipolar disorder usually presents as intervals of mania and depression or the person reverts between normal behavior and depression. While in depression the frequency and time of the condition varies.  
> Mental Health is very important. Sometimes its not the body thats unwell, if you find someone who is going through this do help. or if you are someone who is suffering ask help. There is nothing to be ashamed off. Its normal. brain is also an organ it can have even software issue.( Its how I call it. just to make myself feel better.)   
> if there is any mistake here, you can correct me. Psychiatry is a subject I am still learning.


	5. BROKEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I am going too fast. I might go back and edit the initial chapters. But for now I am slowing down.  
> This chapter is a bit depressing. But I think I need it to show how Aira recovers.

Aira was discharged three days later. Henry helped her to the car.

" Thank you Mr. Cavill." Farah thanked him as she got into the car. Aira was silent. She refused to speak to anyone. Henry was driving them home. He looked at her through the mirror. She was wearing a black hoodie and a black jeggings. She was playing with the sleeves of the hoodie. He saw her chewing her lower lip. She left the sleeves of her hoodie and started wringing her knuckles. She was bothered. He wished he could tell her everything was fine. But she wasn't ready to accept it. Nabeel was pulling some strings to make sure her ex and his family would never come near her. She lost the light in her eyes, the very one which called him. There was nothing left inside her. It broke his heart. He didn't want to imagine what the man did to her in the past. 

Aira looked out of the window. Buildings were moving past her. She saw Henry looking at her through the mirror. What did she even do to deserve him? She was damaged goods. Broken beyond repair. Her baggage was heavier than anything. "Do I even deserve love?" She thought. She didn't realise she was chewing her lip and breaking her knuckle till Farah scolded her.

"Sorry," she said softly. Henry noticed her flinch tears were flowing down her cheeks. Farah asked him to stop the vehicle. She hugged Aira. The woman cried.

"Let her cry. Let her do that." Aira's psychiatrist had told them before they left. Henry saw a store around the corner. He got out of the car and went into the store. He got two tubs of chocolate ice-cream and another of vanilla. He noticed that the store had some canned Indian sweets. He recognised one of them. He remembered her saying once that she loved having them with vanilla ice cream. He grabbed a can of the sweet.

The cashier was ogling at him. She was twenty year old or so. He smiled politely. The girl smiled.

" Chocolates would help you know." She said.

"What?"

"Whoever you are helping right now with these ice creams would probably appreciate some chocolates too." She said.

"Thank you," he said before going to add some chocolate bars into the cart. He noticed a jar of nutella. He added it to his cart.

'She will probably murder me for making her fat?' Aira usually scolds herself for having too much chocolate. All her life she was told she was fat. In reality she wasn't. Henry thought she wasn't either too fat nor was she too thin. She had a healthy body, she was far too conscious about her body. She was curvy and that was what accentuated her beauty. He sighed the poor woman was always told she wasn't pretty and it affected her confidence. Though she tried to be confident in front of him he could see it break. She was strong, brave. He was sure no other person would have been able to accept it especially when it was her own family who forced her to lose weight.

**_"My mom and uncle always told my cousin and I to lose weight. We both were on the heavier side compared to other girls in the family. They thought we would never get grooms" She scoffed._ **

Henry was outraged when he heard it. He nearly felt sick when she told him that this was told to them both when they were just sixteen. He paid for his purchase and came to the car to find Aira fast asleep with her head resting on Farah's lap.

" I had to sedate her. She couldn't stop crying." Farah said, he noticed that Farah had cried too. He took a chocolate bar and handed it over to her.

"Thanks."

" I thought it would help."

" It does help." She said smiling as she opened the bar. He smiled, he kept his purchase in the seat next to him. He drove them to their apartment. Aira was fast asleep. Henry offered to carry her to the apartment. He carried her in bridal style.

He noticed something he didn't notice before on her wrist when the sleeve rolled up a bit. Her scar. It was sharp and clean. He laid her down on the bed. He sat next to her. He took her wrist in his hands. He ran his thumb over the scar.

" It was sheer luck that she survived. We had come back from the hearing for her divorce. Her own parents disowned her in a room full of strangers. All her life she listened to them, did nothing that would hurt them. Still they failed to be there for her when she needed them most. Hus lawyer questioned her character. That day she was tortured mentally, she cried there in that room."

Farah's voice broke in the end.

"We came back home. She went straight into the kitchen. I let her be alone for sometime. I heard the water run in the sink. I was stupid to think that she was washing her face not until I heard her fall I didn't even go to her."

"That's why you refused to budge from her side."

" I felt I failed her as a friend that day. I nearly lost my sister that day." Farah sniffled. She was crying silently.

" I don't think so. You have been with her for everything. You didn't fail." He said consoling her.

Henry stayed with them till evening. Nabeel came storming into the apartment around seven. Farah went to him.

" What happened,  _ ikka?" _

" He got bail. That beast got bail." Nabeel seethed. "The court wants a statement from Aira. Despite the psychiatrist's statement saying Aira's condition would only worsen." Farah hugged Nabeel.

" Maybe we can try together. I will talk to my lawyer. She might know someone who can help us." Henry said.

"Where is she?" Nabeel asked.

"Sleeping. I had to sedate her again. She is not able to stop crying."

Farah said, Nabeel kissed her forehead.

" She will be fine." Nabeel reassured Farah. Henry felt he was intruding on a private moment. He went back to the bedroom. He saw Aira's face crunch up. It looked as if she was in pain.

_ Aakash please. Aira begged as she scrambled against the headboard. He ignored her cries. He was undressing. _

_ Strip! He shouted. She froze. _

_ I said strip. He seethed. Aira closed her eyes, she didn't want this. She couldn't love him, she could never love him. Aira threw the bedside lamp at him. Aakash snarled and came to her. He slapped her. He striped her dupatta off. He used it to tie her hands behind her. _

_ She opened her mouth to scream. He muffled her voice by kissing her hard. _

Henry noticed her kicking in her sleep. She was trying to scream but no sound came out. He went to her. He sat down in the space next to her.

"Sh… sweetheart all is fine. You are safe, he isn't coming back ever again." He said as he ran his hand through her hair. 

Aira heard a calming voice behind all the shouting. It said she was fine and the man before her wasn't coming back. She couldn't believe it. She was never safe. Every time she thought she outrun him he showed up. He tortured her.

"You are safe here with me. Farah is right outside." The voice spoke, "open your eyes see." Aira opened her eyes slowly, she saw a pair of blue eyes with a region of brown in the left iris.

"You have sectoral heterochromia." She blurted out. Henry chuckled. Aira sat up.

"Yes doc." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Aira blushed. Henry pulled her close against his chest. She buried her face into his shoulder. He smelled of spice, musk and well him. She felt heat rise up in her cheek.

She smelled her hair. It stinked.

"I need a bath." She said, looking at him. Henry's eyes lit up. She was refusing to get out of her bed for three days. This was a win-win situation.

"I will call Farah in." He said as he got up.

"No, let her talk to Nabeel."

"How do you know he is there?" 

"I heard his voice now. And I think it's better if we don't disturb them." She said as she got up from the bed. Henry came to her. She shooed him away. She dug through her closet for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She opened her dresser to get her bra and panties. She checked through the corner of her eye if Henry was looking at her.

Henry was looking around the room. There was a picture of her and Farah together, they were wearing the graduation hat and gown. Another had her, Farah and two other girls and two boys. All the girls were in graduation gown while the boys were in formals.

"That's Avni, Navya, Parth and Ajith. They are basically my family now." She said as she stood behind him.

He saw another picture of her, a much younger version with another girl.

"And that's Aadrika. My high school survival kit." She said, "and one of the best things about my teens ." She said chuckling. He smiled at her. 

Aira went to take a bath while Henry came out of the room to find Nabeel and Farah cooking in the kitchen. “Hey,” Farah greeted him. “ She went for a bath.” Henry said happily. Farah smiled, Nabeel kissed Farah’s cheek. 

Aira stood under the shower, she was mechanical. The courage she found to come till the bathroom was long gone. She wanted to go back to the bed. She realised she stood under the shower with her clothes on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like she was homeless. Her eyes had dark circles. Her lips were swollen. Her wrists had the marks of the bounds. She had two more episodes back in hospital. She nearly attacked one of the nurses. She had to go back to her medications. Lithium, she wasn't a fan but she knew she needed the drug. She let out a scream.

They heard her scream. They ran into the room. She had locked the door. Nabeel and Henry pushed it open. They found her on the floor, her clothes still on, drenched. Farah went to her.

“I am dirty.” She choked out. Farah held her against her chest. Nabeel turned off the shower. Henry took out a few towels from the cabinet and handed them to Nabeel. He helped Farah to lift Aira off the floor. Farah made Aira sit on the toilet seat. 

“ You guys go out. I will help her get cleaned.” She closed the door. She removed Aira’s clothes, her friend was staring at the wall. She tried to talk to her.

“Aira, dude speak to me.” Aira sat still as Farah lathered her hair. She was too silent. Farah sighed as she finished washing Aira’s hair. She dried her hair and helped her to dress.

Meanwhile Henry and Nabeel were setting up the table for lunch. Nabeel was scrutinising Henry. When the final dish was set on the table Nabeel spoke. "What's your intention with my friend?"

"Mr. Fayaz?"

"You are eight years older than her.Your dating history isn't that good. If you are seeing her as a fling you.would be murdered by my girlfriend and a few of her college mates. She is like a sister to me. But for the five of them she is 'the mom friend'. They won't regret your death a bit if you harm her. Nabeel threatened him.

" I have no intention of hurting her. I am not going to do anything that's going to hurt her."

"Good." He nodded.

Farah came out of the room with Aira. She gave a weak smile to Henry. Henry went to Aira.

“ Hey, you okay?” Aira nodded. Henry smiled. They sat down to have dinner. Aira ate slowly. Henry’s phone rang. “ Hello, yes Miss Brown. Oh! I will be there in an hour.” He said he turned to her. “ Sweet heart I need to go, something came up. I will call you later.” He said as he got up from his seat, Farah insisted on taking his plate out later. He kissed Aira’s cheek as he left the table for the main door. Aira remained silent.

She knew the man didn't mean her any harm. He liked her, he genuinely cared about her but she doubted if she deserved it. She was mentally unstable, had more than enough baggage. She couldn’t be a mother. She was afraid she would hurt him. Farah tried to talk to her.

“ Leave me alone! Please.” She shouted before going into her room slamming the door shut. Farah turned to Nabeel, her expression hurt. 

“Give her time.” Nabeel said.

Aira came out of the room she found Farah staring at the television screen. An episode of FRIENDS was running but she wasn't watching. Aira went to her she plopped on the couch, she nudged Farah’s hand and she hugged her waist. 

“I am sorry.” She said, Farah sighed. “ Don’t apologise. It wasn’t you but the bipolar speaking. I am so used to you snapping.”

“That makes me sound rude.” Aira said, she laid her head on Farah's lap.

“Did you take your medications?”

“Yes Mom.” She said, Farah rolled her eyes.

“ I think we all know who the mom is.” 

"Did you take your medication?" Farah asked her.

"Yes mom." She stated, Farah rolled her eyes.

Aira smiled at her friend. She knew she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critisism is welcomed.


	6. BABY STEPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a lazy chapter. I promise the next chapter would be better. My PSM test just got over so I am still recovering from the blow😅.

  
The next morning Aira woke up feeling refreshed. She was Farah doing her namaz. She slowly limped to the washroom so that she could get fresh before her morning prayer. Though she wasn't a person with blind faith she did believe there was a God somewhere. Her phone chimed.  
She groaned.  
 **POOH and FAM.**  
 **HENRY CAVILL SPOTTED WITH MYSTERY WOMAN AT KINGS HOSPITAL.**  
 **Mr. Cavill was seen with an Indian origin lady around nine pm last night. The woman was admitted in the hospital for a week and Mr. Cavill was a regular visitor. Blah…**  
Aira saw a picture of Henry helping her climb into the car. Another of him pushing her wheelchair to the parking lot.  
 **Avni: we need answers. We know it's you. Farah is there. Both of you have a long story to tell.**  
 **Navya: yep.**  
 **Aira: Farah is doing her Namaz and I am on my way to poop so the story needs to wait.**  
Just then she got a second message from Henry.  
 **Henry**  
 **Henry: Good morning.**  
 **Aira: Good morning.**  
 **Henry: did you see the news? I am sorry. I didn't know I was being followed.**  
 **Aira: I think someone inside the Hospital did it. Sometimes they forget the patient confidentiality and stuff.**  
 **Henry: everything okay? You are not angry at me.**  
 **Aira: I should be angry at them.**  
 **Henry: free today?**  
 **Aira: got a week off. I need recurparate. As told by your dear friend Andrew.**  
 **The other chat chimed.**  
 **Navya: Do we need to know that? I am eating my lunch here.**  
 **Aira: you are a Pathologist you do get your share of stool samples. Path similies make you hate food. Let me quote "Cheezy white" necrosis. Nutmeg liver. I can't have nutmeg pickle without thinking about CVC liver.**  
 **Avni: thank you for making me lose my appetite for the day.**  
 **Aira: haha…**  
She went back to Henry.  
 **Henry: Can I pick you up at Eleven? Maybe we could go out.**  
Aira's breath hitched. She paled. She wanted to end this. Why would someone like him want her? All she could see was a girl broken beyond repair. She sighed.  
 **Aira: I will let you know. I am going to the temple. I don't know when I would be back.**  
 **Henry: I can pick you from there. Which temple are you going to?**  
 **Aira: ISKCON**  
 **Henry: isn't it a bit far?**  
 **Aira: I will take the taxi.**  
 **Henry: When are you leaving?**  
 **Aira: In an hour. Why?**  
 **Henry: I will pick you up.**  
 **Aira: No need!!**  
 **Henry: why?**  
 **Aira: umm… I would be wearing a saree and I am sure you will laugh.**  
 **Henry: Why should I? Anya brags how sexy women feel in them. She made Freya wear one once. I got a heart attack.**  
 **Aira chuckled. Henry literally went into big brother mode with both the younger women.**  
 **Aira: Why?**  
 **Henry: I wouldn't like the idea of my little girl in that. She is a kid.**  
She giggled. Farah who had just finished her namaz gave her an amused look. She winked at Farah.  
 **Aira: 🤭😅.She is eighteen Henry.**  
 **Henry: whatever?**  
 **Aira: I feel bad for your kids.**  
 **Henry: 🤨😒**  
 **Aira: Awwwwwwww… okay I need to go.**  
 **POOH AND FAM**  
 **Farah: if you had to poop why are you still on your phone go poop**.  
Aira rolled her eyes as she went to the washroom.  
 **Farah: Okay girl's our mom here, met this handsome man almost a month ago. That's in the beginning of June around my birthday. She went on a date and had been glued to her phone ever since. Sneaking out of the room so that they can have peaceful night calls. Burning food because she was too occupied with him.**  
 **Avni: WHAT?!!!**  
 **Navy: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!**  
 **Farah: because she threatened to smother me in sleep. She wanted to make sure before you lot found out. And she still making sure by the looks of it.**  
 **Avni: Why was she in Hospital?**  
 **Farah: he came back.**  
 **Navya: what the fuck?!!**  
 **Farah: I will tell you girls later. I have to go to work.**  
 **Avni: mmm.. we will call you later.**  
She got ready for the temple.  
"Even when you feel low dress your best. It does wonders." She remembered her Professor's words. Dr. Parvati Naresh an amazing woman, someone who had been her rock during her dark times. She decided to listen to her. She took her best saree out. She had let her hair open. Her long thick hair was something she was proud of.  
She draped the saree around her. Once satisfied she applied her eye make-up. She literally never used makeup unless Farah forced her.  
"You going to the temple?" Farah asked her.  
"Yeah."  
"Alone.?"  
"No, Henry will come to pick me."  
"Then you are doing more than your eye makeup." Farah came to her. Fifteen minutes later she found staring at her reflection. There was a thin layer of makeup and a nude shade of lipstick, which was applied after a bargain of letting her do Farah's hair for her next date with Nabeel.  
"Now you look perfect. Give him a heart attack."  
" I am not killing anyone." She said, as she struggled to walk with her crutch. She had to wait for one more week before her braces around the ankle to be taken off. The cast was removed the day she was discharged but the brace remained. The doorbell rang to reveal Henry. He gaped as he saw Aira. She looked different, radiant, beautiful, elegant. His mouth went dry, he gulped. Aira's mouth was moving but he heard nothing all he could hear was his own heart as blood rushed into his ear.  
Aira gaped as she saw Henry. He was wearing a blue button down and a pair of grey slacks. His hair combed to the side. He smelled of musk and spice. Whatever was the brand she knew it was really good. She was one of those people who hated perfumes and deos especially when they are synthetic. She swallowed. The shirt hugged him, the buttons were threatening to break away. God, she really wanted to run her fingers over his biceps. What?! She snapped out of her thought.  
"Hey, you look great." She said, she could feel heat rise up her cheeks, she was sure she looked beetroot red. Her tan never helped her hide her blush.  
"What?" Henry stuttered.  
Farah started laughing. "Kiss already guys. Kiss."  
"Farah!" Aira lunged for her friend. She lost her grip, before she could fall Henry caught her. Farah giggled as she left for work. Henry helped her to the elevator after she closed their apartment door.  
"Look beautiful." He whispered, his voice sent a shiver down her spine.  
"You look so perfect." She said once she recovered from the shock. All the muscles that bulge through. She thought. 'Eesh! woman, get a grip.' She chided herself.  
" How long will it take?"  
"Now it's eight. We will probably reach by nine. Maximum two hours. I love sitting in the temple. It's really peaceful." She said as they sat inside the car. Henry drove.  
"You didn't have to do this." She said, " Do what?"  
"You didn't have to come with me."  
"Aira, flower I love spending time with you." He said, he rested one hand on the steering wheel while the other squeezed her palm.  
"Flower?"  
" You said your name means Flower."  
" It means Jasmine."  
"Still, Flower seems right. You are sweet, delicate and beautiful. You bring warmth to everyone around you, just like when we are in a beautiful garden." He said, his eyes were soft as he looked at her.  
She didn't realise she was crying till he wiped off her tears.  
"Don't ruin your makeup. Farah would kill me." Henry said chuckling, he gave her napkin.  
"You noticed."  
" You look beautiful with and without makeup. Well I like you without makeup. You are perfect that way." He said.  
"Thank you." She said, " No one ever said something like that." She continued.  
"Because they are idiots." He said, they reached the temple. He parked the car. He helped her out. She went to the store outside to get things for Pooja. He held her by her waist as she climbed the stairs to the temple. She was still limping. They went near the sanctum sanctorum of the temple. She gave the pooja basket to the temple priest.  
 _Naam kya h? (_ What's the name of the person?) The person asked her.  
Henry. His ears perked at his name. She smiled at him.  
 _Umar? (_ Age)  
 _37\. Paanch May h janamdin_. (Birthdate is fifth may.)  
 _Tik h._  
"What did you do?"  
" Well, I am doing this pooja for your wellbeing. You know for all you did I should do this the least."  
She shushed him before he could open his mouth. She folded her arms and closed her eyes as she prayed. He looked at her peaceful face as she prayed.  
" I thought the deity was in front of us." A woman in her late fifties spoke to him. He blushed. He copied Aira as she prayed. He prayed that she will be happy all her life. Let his little bundle of joy back home be happy.  
You should tell her about it. A voice spoke to him.  
She has enough on her plate. She needs to be comfortable with me first. He thought. They sat outside the temple. There was a small garden. She noticed a small stall selling jasmines. She went there.  
"How much for Jasmines?" She asked the vendor.  
"One cubit two pounds." Her eyes bulged out. "Back home they are even cheaper." She argued.  
"If you want them you can take them or else you can walk away." She huffed before leaving. Henry stopped her, he gave the vendor the money.  
"Henry… no…"  
"Here." He handed her the jasmines. She rolled her eyes. They sat down on the bench near the stall.  
"You know back home it's only worth four shillings. He was selling it for almost nine times."  
" You love them. So, it's worth."  
"Henry, you can't spend money on me like this."  
" I think I can."  
"Oh, I am an actor I earn millions, so let me spoil the people around me." She snapped.  
" Why are you so agitated?"  
"Because you're wasting your time with me. I am mentally and emotionally unstable. I can't be a mother, I can conceive, but carrying my child to term is a question, even if I do that, I am not sure if I could get to see my child's face. Whether I will get to see him grow. You deserve better not damaged goods." She said, she broke down crying.  
"Oh, sweetheart" He hugged her.  
" Aira, everyone has their baggage, even I have. I have made a lot of mistakes. I have hurt people, I have been hurt. I have said things I shouldn't have said. I have anxiety issues. I have an emotional support dog, without Kal I barely function. But among other decisions I took in a few months you are one of the best. If you think you are damaged goods then I am a fossil." He said, as he wiped her tears.  
Aira noticed her tears have ruined his shirt, her mascara stains sat on them. "Fossil?"  
"I am reaching my forties sweetheart, hence Fossil." She chuckled, Henry noticed her eye makeup was smudged.  
"I think I have a thing for ruining your shirts."  
Henry laughed, throwing his head back.  
Aira wondered what was the other decision he took. She knew he had been hiding something. She needs to talk to the girls.  
"So what to do with these flowers."  
Aira opened her clutch to produce two hair pins.  
She wrapped the garland of flowers around her hair securing it with the pins. She smiled at him. He could see the pain in her eyes, but she was trying.  
He took her hand in his. She leaned against his shoulder.  
Henry's phone rang.  
"Hello, Farah?"  
"She didn't take her morning meds. Also she skipped breakfast."  
"What?!  
Yeah. Henry narrowed his eyes at Aira.  
"What happened?" She asked him innocently.  
"Did you have your breakfast?" She gave him a sheepish look.  
"Your medicine." She winced.  
She took out a banana from her pooja basket. It was now considered as prasadam. She proceeded to eat it.  
"See breakfast done."  
"A single Banana doesn't count as breakfast, Flower." He said disapprovingly.  
Something snapped inside her even before she could stop herself, she exploded.  
"Stop hovering over me." She got up and limped to the parking lot. Henry sighed before following her. He picked up her clutch. It had her pills. She remained silent as he drove them to a restaurant. Their waitress' eyes lit up when she realised who she was serving.  
Henry was still trying to make conversation with Aira.  
"Darling, please talk to me." Aira noticed the girl's eyes lose the excitement. She just glared at the girl. She knew she was being a bitch but right now she was in mind to strangle anyone. The girl cowered a bit by her strong glare.  
"What would you like, sir?" The girl stuttered as she asked Henry  
"What's for breakfast?" Aira asked, cutting off Henry. 'Yes! Prove again that you are the bitch.' The Optimist said sarcastically while the pessimist did a happy gig. This was part of her bipolar, two different thought streams. Aira remembered when she  
" Waffles with chocolate syrup. Or French toast."  
"I will have waffles and Darjeeling tea." She said, Henry gave a sigh of relief.  
" I am doing this because you and Farah won't stop till I take my medication and I don't want another headache." She told him.  
Henry sighed. He realised the night dose of her medicine was wearing off. The waitress gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Darling I understand, it's for your own good."  
" I know… it is…. I hate it, that I need medicines to function normally with people." She whispered softly, nearly crying in the end. The woman felt something wasn't right, she looked at Henry. He smiled, she will be fine. He mouthed.  
"Ma'am, can I get you something other than tea?"  
"No thanks." Aira said softly, "sorry" she apologised. The woman was taken aback not really expecting her to apologise.  
"It's fine. Ma'am"  
"No it's not I was being a bitch to you. I don't even know why." She said.  
" Everyone has their ups and downs. At least you know you were wrong." The girls said.  
"What's your name?"  
"Amy."  
"Nice to meet you Amy. I am Aira."  
Henry smiled as she made a small conversation with the girl.  
"I will bring you breakfast." Amy said as she left their table.  
"That was really sweet." He said. She smiled.  
"I didn't feel that I was right to snap at her because my software is going haywire."  
" Software?"  
" Well I picked that up from a psychiatry lecture I attended back in med school."  
Henry looked at her amused.  
"Okay, so listen, our brain is like a computer. The neurons and the nerve bundles the blood vessels, the coverings of the brain & spinal cord and the skull and the vertebral canal becomes the hardware of the central nervous system. The software is basically our thought process, our behaviour. So these are controlled by both the hardware and the hormones. The lithium that I take helps in neuronal conductivity, and also reduces release of dopamine and keeps serotonin levels constant."  
Henry kept smiling at her, her eyes had a light as she spoke. Though half the stuff was confusing he just smiled at her.  
Aira realised Henry didn't understand half the stuff she was blabbering about.  
" I am sorry I kind of loose it when I.."  
"When you speak about something that you love the most." He completed for her.  
She gave him a sheepish look. " You have this enthusiasm in your eyes and words when you speak." He said, their breakfast arrived. Aira ate slowly. Henry noticed chocolate syrup on the corner of her lips. He took a napkin and wiped it off. Aira froze when she felt the heat of his fingertips against her lips. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were shuttling between her lips and eyes. Waiting for her permission.  
Aira sucked in a breath. 'Are you ready for this?' The pessimist asked.  
'Go for it!!' the optimist shouted.  
She leaned forward. The optimist was doing the happy gig while the pessimist was screaming bloody murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two thought streams I mentioned is kind of just for the drama sake. Don't confuse it with schizophrenia. Schizophrenic patients the thought streams never go parallel and mostly doesn't make sense, or appear to be irrelevant.


	7. DOWN THE HILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are meeting someone here.

FLASH!!! The light of a camera going on somewhere pulled them apart. The optimist groaned while the pessimist laughed. 

"Fuck!" Henry swore. He saw a hoard of paparazzis outside the restaurant. One of them actually made it inside the restaurant.

"Shit!" She swore. Henry threw some money into their table before taking her to their car. He was shielding her from the cameras. The people were shouting questions asking about who she was, how they met and why she was in hospital. Someone managed to catch hold of her hand pulling. She tripped on her hurt leg.

Ma! She cried out as her ankle twisted. Henry caught her. He glared at the person who caught hold of her. The restaurant staff had come up to them, pushing the reporters away from them. He helped her to the car. 

Her eyes were filled with tears. She was biting her lips in pain.

"I am so sorry flower, I didn't expect them to track us down."

He heard someone knock on their car's window. He saw Amy. He lowered the glass.

"I have some band aid, crepe type. I am sorry it was the manager who tipped them off. He thought it would give publicity to the restaurant."

Henry was angry. The sole reason why he chose the restaurant was it was far away from all the buzz and they could be themselves.

"Thanks Amy." Henry drove Aira to the hospital. He called Farah and informed her of the situation. The Hospital security was at the parking lot by the time they reached. 

Aira felt like killing the person who pulled her. Her ligament was torn into two. Woah! She can't dance anymore. She was glaring at the MRI in front of her. Henry was talking over the phone. He was really angry. He called his lawyer to find out if he could do anything for the person who injured Aira. He called the owner of the restaurant and was arguing with him.

"You had no right. I was having a good time with my friend and you just ruined it. I can sue you for invasion of privacy. See if I wanted attention I would have taken her to some high end place in the center of the city not to the outskirts. Your restaurant seemed cosy and homely. You just ruined it for yourself."

Henry hung up without waiting for a response.

He came into the room to find her Farah in a deep discussion with the Orthopedic Surgeon.

"Dr.Nair we need to do a surgery but you need full rest. No more dancing at least for a year."

"A YEAR!!!" She exclaimed.

"I am sorry, but then again you need to give rest to your leg. The new sprain worsened the old injury."

Aira was pouting like a kid. Farah laughed at her expression only to be hit face on with a pillow. 

Henry chuckled before going to her. 

"Sweetheart you are being stubborn." She looked down feeling ashamed. She started breaking her knuckles. Henry took her hands into his. 

"Hey, I was joking. You know you look cute, when you pout." He said, she narrowed her eyes. He winked.

Farah was humming a Malayalam song.

Aira was glaring knives at her. Henry understood it was some sort of song teasing them.

_ Aayiram kanumayi… _

"Farah shut the fuck up!" Aira scolded.

Farah scooted off. 

Henry sat on her bed, "so you have to get a surgery done."

"Yeah, thanks to someone who couldn't understand that we didn't want to be spotted. " She grumbled, she was rather moody.

Henry's phone rang.

"Miss Brown. Okay… I will be there in thirty minutes."

"Sweetheart I need to go, something came up." He said as he rose from the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget your meds. Eat on time."

"Yes mom." She said sarcastically. Henry rolled her eyes.

He came out of the room to find Farah.

"Hey," He greeted her.

" Hi, we need to talk." Farah said.

" What happened?"

"You know this pouting, acting childish and all the sarcastic comments they are just a warning sign before a huge breakdown. I have seen that. I know you like her. I want you to like all parts of her. You are someone famous, you have an image to protect. She is a ticking time bomb. Or at least for now."

" For now?" 

" I spoke to her psychiatrist back in India. She was our professor. Dr. Parvati, she had told us as long as she is not triggered, as long as the past trauma doesn't resurface she is going to be fine. The past two years since her divorce were not eventful. She was back to normal. She never touched her medicines. All she did was meditation and yoga and a little bit of talk. That was enough. But now I can see her barely functional without her meds."

Henry realised Farah was afraid that he would leave Aira for her condition.

"Farah, I know you have your apprehensions about me. It's natural. You might be even feeling I am taking too much of liberty with Aira. I like her, the part that I met for the first time. The part that snapped at me today morning, the part that barely spoke yesterday, everything. Because I know this is just a disease, or I should say software malfunction. I know it's going to be difficult. I have been there."

Farah looked at him.

"I have anxiety. Even now I do. I am equally scared as her, but if I had let my fear rule me then I would have never achieved what I wanted. I want to be in Aira's life, I want Aira to be part of my life. If she lets me, I want to be her go to person." 

Farah hugged him. "I think you just got my approval." Farah said as she pulled apart.

Aira was thinking about the events of the day. She hated the part where she was a bitch to Henry and that sweet girl at the restaurant. She remembered the eye lock they had, when they were almost to kiss.

"You should have kissed you know?" The optimist spoke.

"Yeah, let yet another experiment to happen with you. Aira your taste in men had always been pathetic. How different can this be?" The pessimist stated, as if it was the final verdict.

"If he was a pathetic choice then he should have ditched her the first day when he realised our software was malfunctioning."

" A person can pretend for the maximum of three months. Slowly their true intentions come out." Pessimist stated.

Aira nodded. Pessimist smirked as she won the argument. Aira decided that she needs to be away from Henry. She made a mental list of reasons why she should stay away from Henry. 

  1. He doesn't deserve damaged goods.
  2. I can't be a mother
  3. My condition could affect his public life. Press finding out she was mentally unstable wasn't going to help him.
  4. I am a cat person. 



"Ridiculous, you don't have another reason so you added that." Optimist screamed. "It's not like you hate dogs, you are more inclined towards cats."

"Aira!!"

"What?!"

"You zoned out. What is that in your hand?"

What she actually made the list?

"Nothing," She hid it.

" Looks like your surgery is going to cost us a bit. Even after the employee insurance."

" Cool, I am going to go bankrupt." Aira said.

" Unless we ask someone. You know Nabeel and I can pitch in."

" I think I freeloaded on you guys for my first two years out of hell." 

"Aira…"

" I will ask my cousin. Maybe he can help."

" You could ask Henry."

" I can't. it's not right."

"Why? He is not my boyfriend."

" Yea, that's why I find you calling him everyday past two months.He calms you down faster than anyone else. He calls you darling sweetheart and what else yeah flower. Still he is not your boyfriend. Woah!"

"It's barely two months."

"Three this August. Shut up. He likes you. He would do anything for you."

" Over romanticised notions need to jump out of the window."

"Says the writer of Heartbeats."

"Stop, the book was one of the biggest mistakes."

" It was a success, Aira. Until you asked the publisher's to stop printing the book."

" It caused havoc."

"It's past. And he was an asshole not to see how good you are."

" Farah had I not written or even published the book, he might have."

"Aira, what happened to you? None of the things that happened to your marriage was not your fault. You know that better than anyone." 

"I don't want to live. I am done being in this situation."

"Aira, you are giving power to someone who isn't even part of your life to control you. That's not how moving on works." Farah said softly. 

Aira stared at the distance. All she could think was she was a failure. She sighed.

Her phone chimed, Henry had sent her a picture of his dog with a rose in his mouth.

**Kal says Get well soon.❤️**

Aira tried to smile, but she felt it was forced. She still decided to send Henry a picture of herself. She smiled as she took a selfie.

**When Doc becomes the patient.🤭😅**

**Henry:😒😒**

**Aira:😉**

**Henry:🤨🤨**

**Aira:🥺🥺**

**Henry: puppy eyes won't work. Take that statement back.**

**Aira: it's a fact.**

**Henry: fact or not I don't like you speaking so.**

Henry sighed. He kept the phone to the side. He had to wrestle a two year old to make sure food was in her system.

"Cora, baby you need to have carrots." He was trying to tell the toddler who suddenly found them to resemble poop and refused to eat them.

"Poo."

" Cora, it is not poop. Poop is yellow and this is orange." Henry reasoned wondering if the two year old could actually understand colour.

" oange." She said pointing to the literal fruit on the table. Henry felt like hitting his head on the table. He inhaled deep.

"What do you want, Bug?"

"Late."

"No, no chocolates." Henry said, he saw her eyes well up. She started to scream. Henry called the heavens for a guardian angel. 

"How about you have the carrots and then we have chocolate?" Henry bargained.

"No, Lates" Henry thought, how to get some food into his daughter's system.

"Okay, Bug here is my proposition. How about chocolate milk and then we have some carrots?"

"No ots." The girl pouted.

"Okay, no carrots." He said, smirking in victory. Now he knew what to do. He took out the sippy cup which had brown color painted on it. He took the smashed carrots and converted it into an impromptu smoothie. He poured it into the cup after adding a bit of sugar.

'Be ready for a sugar high toddler, Henry' a voice spoke.

Cora drank half of the cup happily thinking she was having Chocolate milk, till she realised her drink didn't taste like chocolate."

"No, lates," The toddler gave him a betrayed look.

"It is chocolate, see it's brown." He pointed to the cup.

"No tate late." She complained.

"Oh! Baby that's how Chocolates taste."

The toddler looked at him with a look which screamed ' Dad I know how chocolate tastes.'

"Okay Bug, you need to finish the cup, only then you get to play with Kal." Cora's eyes lit up once she heard her father mention their dog.

"kie." She agreed and started to drink her smoothie. Henry gaped at her.

"Why didn't I do this before?" He muttered.

Aira slept for the rest of the day. The painkillers in her system made her sleepy. 

Henry came back by evening after dropping his daughter at his brother's place. Having Niki and Lauren around helped him a lot. Especially during the first few months of having Cora around. Cora loved her uncle and aunt. She played with her cousins. Though the boys were in their teens they made sure their cousin enjoyed her time with them. 

Hey, he greeted Aira, she gave him a forced smile. She looked like she had a tough day.

"So what's bothering you doc?" He asked as he dragged a chair near to her bed. He sat down.

"Henry, I think we should stop this."

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Us meeting each other." She said.

"Is it because of the paparazzis? Don't worry, I have it under control." He realised it wasn't because of that.

"Darling, what is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, you don't deserve someone like me. I am not able to take care of myself, love myself how am I supposed to love you. Henry you want a family. I can't ever give you that. I can't conceive, I lost my children all thanks to a man who didn't acknowledge that I am a human being too." She said, Henry sighed, they were back in square one.

He leaned forward. He cupped her face. 

"Sweetheart, I like you. I want to be with me. I want to give this a try." He tried to reason.

Farah who was standing near the door listening to them speak up.

"Mr Cavill, you are talking to someone who has decided everything." Farah said, taking out the list she made from her pocket.

"How did you find that?"

"You hid it under your pillow. I got it while cleaning up the bed." Farah was in the verge of exploding.

Henry took the list in his hand.

  1. _He doesn't deserve damaged goods._
  2. _I can't be a mother_
  3. _My condition could affect his public life. Press finding out she was mentally unstable wasn't going to help him._
  4. _I am a cat person_.



Aira saw hurt flash in his eyes. He got up from his seat and left without a single word he left the room.

"Henry," Farah called him.

"I think your friend made a decision for herself, she doesn't need me or anyone. She is giving the control to someone who is not even part of her life. I think I would be just hogging her space." He said sharply and he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama begins!!! I might drag this.... Like draaaaagggg this...


	8. CORA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my college is shut for Nine days due to CoVid 19. Everyone follow the precautions. It's affecting only those with lower immunity, panicking won't help, working together and helping the governments and health professionals by following the instructions is the best. DO NOT SELF TREAT. This is for all diseases not just CoVid. Be safe guys.

Aira's surgery took place two weeks after. Farah tried speaking to her and Henry. Aira refused to apologise and Henry wasn't ready to talk to her. Aira thought what happened was for Henry's good. He had gone back to Scotland to resume the shoot.

One month later.

"Mate! Are you going to continue this brooding or tell me who is the reason?" Joey asked as he saw Henry fuck up again.

"You are imagining." Henry grunted.

"Yeah, we need to put up with Geralt now 24/7." Anya said annoyed. "Are you going to spit it out or else should we ask Lauren?"

"They don't know."

"So someone is there." Freya told.

"Someone was there."

"Is this the girl from the Restaurant?" Freya asked him.

"Yeah." Henry said defeatedly.

"What happened?" Anya prodded him.

"Well, she thinks she doesn't deserve me."

"Why?" Joey was shocked

Henry produced the list he had in his pocket, he had it since the day he stormed out of the hospital room.

Anya read the list.

"Her condition?"

"She is bipolar."

"Oh!" Freya let out a small gasp.

"It's more like episodic. Triggered ones." He said, "She is not letting me in. And this note it just broke me. I was waiting for her to get better after which I was planning to introduce Cora to her."

"She didn't meet Bug?" Freya asked him.

"No never got to tell her. I wanted her to feel safe with me. I wanted her to realise her baggage wasn't going to make me run."

" Anya, Cora wouldn't have made her stay. She is scared about her condition affecting Henry's life. Cora would have made her run more. She wouldn't want to endanger Cora." Joey said.

Henry's phone buzzed.

"Ma!"

"Will, Cora is not feeling well I am taking her to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Fever, it's not reducing. I am taking her to the hospital."

"Okay… I will try coming by tonight or by tomorrow morning."

Henry told them what happened and rushed to get his ticket for London.

Meanwhile in London

"Aira! Stop this sulking."

"I am not sulking."

" Yeah, you are not. You are just hibernating." Farah said as she dragged Aira out of the storage closet. Aira fought with Dr. Andrews for not letting her work. He was treating her like a delicate glass object. 

Christine was shaking her head at Aira.

"If James would let me do my job I would stop sulking."

" Yeah, you would. Staring at an empty chat box. Reading old chats, stalking him."

" I just wanted to make sure he is fine."

"I think he is actually very fine." Farah said sarcastically. "That man loves you. You shooed him away. Don't tell me your usual rhyme." Farah snapped.

"Hey, Aira I need you in the out patient room." James said.

"Finally someone realised I exists." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and venom. 

"I am going." She announced to them before leaving.

She saw an elderly woman almost to her late sixties come in with a toddler. She saw the baby girl crying.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" Aira asked the baby as she examined her. The girl looked at her with wide eyes. She stopped crying for the moment.

"Ora." The girl sniffled, she was trying to be nice to Aira.

"Cora," her grandmother corrected the girl.

"What happened uh?"

"Mrs Cavill." Aira froze. No it can't be. She thought.

"What happened to Our princess here?" She cooed at Cora.

"She has been having fever since morning."

"Do you have her vaccination schedule?"

"Cora was adopted by my Son only eight months back. I am not sure of her vaccines." Henry has a daughter. She was shocked. So much for saying he wanted a life with her. Why was she even thinking this? She had kicked him out of her life for his own good. Maybe he didn't mention about Cora due to her condition. The pessimist turned to the optimist. I told you the real colours come after three months.

"How old was she when he adopted her?" Aira asked snapping out of her monologue.

" 18 months."

Aira nodded as she examined her. She noticed small vesicles on the little girl's hands.

"Does she attend any play school, or did she have any visit to the park or anyone in the family had chicken pox?"

"She attends a play school nearby." 

"Mrs Cavill your granddaughter has Chicken pox. She might have probably missed her vaccination at 18th month. I want to make sure if she actually missed it."

"You could talk to my Son."

"I will. We need to either admit Cora in the wards or else I should get this assurance someone would be around Cora. Are there any other kids in the house?"

"Her cousins are seventeen and fourteen years old, they visit most days."

"Okay… I think it would be better if we admit her. Because the vaccination gives protection for seven years of a booster isn't given. Both of your other children have crossed the age for a booster. I wouldn't want to risk them getting Chicken Pox." Mrs Cavill nodded.

Cora was getting agitated. Mrs Cavill was trying to calm the child, at the same time she tried to call her son.

"Maybe I can help you with Cora." She offered. She took the toddler into her arms. 

The toddler was crying as it started itching for her. Aira asked the nurse to get the calamine lotion dispenser. She laid down the toddler on the examination couch and stripped her clothes away. She slowly cleaned the toddler and started applying the lotion along Cora's body. 

"Shh… it's okay…" She soothed the toddler as she applied the lotion along her body.

She asked the nurse to prepare a room and chart for the toddler. She continued putting the cool lotion over the boils. The baby was whimpering.

"Hu't." The little girl told her.

"I know sweetie, I got it once when I was a kid." Aira said, "you know what I did." The girl's eyes lit up realising a story was coming her way. Aira was surprised. She was smart. Her pain was forgotten.

"I watched all the movies and read my picture books. So today I am going to tell you the story of how Princess Jasmine fought the chicken monster." Aira finished dramatically.

"'stoy."

"Yes sweetheart, Story." Aira said. She scooped the girl into her lap.

"Long long long ago there lived a princess named Jasmine. She was the most beautiful girl in her land." Aira noticed the girl was listening to her with full attention. Her chest constricted. Had her baby survived she would have been sitting with her listening to her stories. She bit back a year.

"No, tea'" the little girl wiped her tears off with her chubby hands. Aira placed a light kiss on her blonde hair. If she hadn't known the blue of Henry's eyes she wouldn't have believed Cora wasn't his biological child. Cora's eyes were sea blue while Henry's was somewhere between green and blue more like teal blue.

Marieanne smiled as she saw her grand daughter bond with her Doctor. It was rare for Cora to bond with strangers. Whoever this girl was, she had magic.

Marie decided the girl needed the information she got.

"Dr. Nair. Apparently the doctor who approved the adoption told chicken pox vaccine wasn't necessary. So-"

"So your son chose to ignore it. I know it isn't necessary as such but letting your child suffer when you know you have a way to prevent it isn't right." Aira was angry, but. She made sure it didn't show up in her tone.

"William is a bit impulsive." Mrs Cavill told as she scooped Cora up. You can't be impulsive and careless with your kid. She thought.

The nurse came in.

"Ma'am the room is ready." Aira instructed the nurse what to do.

"Mrs. Cavill, she will be fine in seven days time." She assured her.

"You can call me Marie dear."

Aira smiled. 

"Stoy?"

"After we go to Cora's new room."

"Kie"

Aira offered to carry the toddler to her room as she refused to go to the nurse.

The toddler was whimpering. Aira was slowly humming to the child to distract her.

Aira had her night shift that day. After finishing her rounds she came to Cora.

She saw Marie struggling to calm down the crying toddler.

"Dada…" the kid was screaming at the phone screen.

"Dada would be coming home soon Bug." She heard Henry's voice through the phone. Her heart skipped a beat. She realised her hands were sweaty and her heart was fluttering.

"Aira, dear." Marie greeted her seeing her.

"Marie." Cora stopped screaming and smiled at Aira

"Aia, Dada." Cora introduced her father to Aira.

"Dada, Aia, tell stoy." Cora babbled.

"Aira tells a story. Her imagination should be good." Henry said tauntingly.

Aira sighed, "Mr Cavill, I need to speak to you regarding Cora."

"Mmmh." He nodded. 

"Bug, I need to talk to Doctor."

"Dada." Cora sniffled.

"You can speak to your Father sweetie. I will be back later." Aira said, before leaving.

Marie felt the tension between her son and the doctor. She wondered if they knew each other prior.

Aira ran to the doctor's room. She cried. He hid a major part of his life from him. How could he? Even when they spoke about his exes.

_ "Most of them were with me for the fame. The publicity. Those who actually wanted something couldn't put up with my lifestyle, my fans, the bullying. So I am not actually expecting you to stick around." _

_ "I am not sure about putting up with bullying, I might show my bitch side. Be ready with your lawyer." She joked. _

Even then he didn't say about Cora. She ran away from him thinking she wouldn't be able to give her a family. Here he hid a huge part of him. 

James saw her crying.

"Hey, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah," she sniffled.

"If you say so." James looked at her.

"I am fine. Shut up." She snapped. The next day morning she woke up on her chair in the doctor's room.

Her phone buzzed

**Henry: We need to talk.**

**Aira: Of course we need to**.

She heard a knock on her door. 

"Come in." She said.

"Good morning." She saw Henry.

"Morning." She greeted him. There was an awkward pause between them.

"How is Cora?"

"To be honest, she is going to be in pain for at least three days. If you hadn't missed that one vaccination we could have avoided the situation."

"I thought the doctor told, it wasn't necessary."

" Yeah but when you can actually afford it then you shouldn't have ignored it." She snapped.

"Did you take your meds?"

" Why the duck should I answer you?"

"Because we used to have something." Henry smirked when she said duck, she always filtered her words unless too angry nearing an explosion

"Yeah where I didn't get to know that you had a daughter. Look here Cavill, whatever we had was fake. Because we never had a honest relationship. You hid a lot about you." She turned, she went to the small sink at the side of the room to wash her face. She pulled out her toothbrush and paste from the side cabinet.

"Cora isn't a lot."

"Is! She is your daughter. Do you even know how much it hurt to think that you wanted a family and I couldn't ever give you one? Do you know I was feeling bad that I would never be able to complete you?" She said with the tube of paste in her hand. She was squeezing it hard.

"I was planning on making sure that you were okay with me first. Then slowly break it to you."

"Your daughter is a part of you. When you know about someone you know about their past, present, future, their good side and bad side, their ups, downs everything." She seethed. She turned as she tried to brush her teeth

"Aira, you were confused. You had your baggage. I couldn't put mine over me."

"Your daughter is not a baggage." She after she spit out the paste. She gurgled and cleaned her face once more.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what did you mean? If I was a pity project for you can get out of here."

"That's not what I meant."

"You know what Cavill, first, do find out words which you mean. Then come to do the talk." She snapped. "Now get out. I need to get ready for the day and do bring along Cora's vaccination schedule." 

"Aira, please listen to me once."

"Get your priorities right. You are confused. Now get out." She said exhaling angrily. She was losing the patience.

"Aira,"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know both of them are being a bitch to each other. May be in the next chapter you would see more of Aira exploding. We might see Henry break his promise of not hurting her. I think he already did that. He might get roasted by Farah and rest of Aira's 'kids'. Aira might have an eye opener. So yeah I am not sure.


	9. CONFRONTATIONS AND KISSES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter. I tried dragging the fight but it did not come up right. I promise the next chapter would better.

Henry flinched. He realised both of them fucked up big time. He should have opened up. He prioritised her comfort around him that he forgot she needed to know about Cora. He failed as a father and as a boyfriend.

He was in Cora's room. She was sleeping. Aira had informed his mother that due to the antihistamines given the child would be sleeping more.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you two or should I recruit someone for it?" His mom asked as she sat down next to him.

"How?"

"Your face. I am your mom. You miss her. She was shocked when she realised Cora was your daughter. I assume you didn't tell her."

"I didn't. She was fighting her own demons. I thought Cora would overwhelm her."

" You don't know things unless you talk. You don't get to decide for someone else."

Meanwhile Aira was having her own discussion with Dr. Parvati.

"Aira, you don't get to decide for him. Whether you are good for him or not. I understand he should have told you about his daughter but what you did wasn't right, child. Right now I am not talking as your Doctor but as your friend Parth's mother. Sweetie, you are just like Avni and Parth." Aira sighed.

"Okay, Ma. I will talk to him."

Aira called Dr. Parvati mom most of the time.

Aira wasn't yet convinced. She decided she would give it a shot. She went for her morning rounds.

Henry had gone out to get coffee for himself and some breakfast for his mother. Cora was forbidden from taking outside food and her food was supposed to be bland devoid of salt. He came into the room to hear his daughter and Aira.

“Common sweetie, just one more spoon.”

“Co’a Hate soup.”

“Sweetie, for Aira’s sake one.” Aira bargained.

“No, Aia.” Cora pouted.

“Fine… So I will tell Princess’ Jasmine’s story to Stacy.” Aira said, she stole glances at the toddler as she got up from her seat to get the napkin to clean up the toddler.

“Aia. Soyy.” The little girl said. Henry gaped at her. He remembered that it took half an hour wrestling for him to make a small spoon of the potato to reach his daughter.

His daughter noticed him. "Dada!" She reached out for him.

“Hey Bug, you been good for Aira here.” Henry carefully took Cora into his arms.

“Bug, good.”.

“Okay peanut, one last spoon and then we have meds and a story.” Aira said as she gave Cora her last spoon of soup. She took a napkin and wiped the toddler’s lips. “Now we are ready for our meds and story.” Aira said as she took the young girl into her arms.

“Where is mom?”

“Marie got a call from Lauren apparently the boys got into some sort of fight. She is in the middle of a conference and Niki is out of the city.”

Henry gaped at the amount of familiarity she had with his family.

“Your mom told me to tell you.” She said, " before you get any ideas." She said sharply.

Woah! So much for giving it a shot. The optimist said.

You go girl!!! This ass doesn't require your sympathy. Pessimist cheered

You know both of you aren't any less. Optimist snapped.

He isn't a saint.He hid this baby angel. Pessimist.

You took a decision for him without even discussing it with him. Optimist stated.

"Seems like you can't get rid of me." He snarked. She glared, she sat down on Cora, bed with the little girl. She fed her the medicines and started telling a story.

"So princess Jasmine and her sister Daliah fought the chicken monster twice. And they won both times." She noticed Cora fast asleep, snuggled against her. She placed the little girl on her bed. She raised the railings so that she didn't fall off.

"Sleep tight Bud." She whispered.

" I have never seen her get close to anyone, not even to her sitter." Henry whispered standing right behind her. She jumped, losing her footing. Henry caught her.

"Thank you Mr. Cavill."

" I need to go." She said as she stepped away from him. Henry sighed.

"Aira, please talk to me." He caught hold of her hand in the corridor.

" I think we both made wrong choices with each other. Even when you said you wouldn't run away, you hid yourself well. That's not how things work. I shouldn't have decided for you. You should have realised that your daughter is part of you not any different. When you bring someone in future do let them know about Cora."

Henry stepped closer to her. He cupped her face. He dipped his head. His forehead touched hers. 

" Sweetheart, I thought Cora would overwhelm you." He said softly.

Aira looked into his eyes.

"Even don't get to decide for anyone." She said softly.

"I am sorry." He said. "I was reckless. I let my defunct software do the work. I didn't wait for it to set itself right. I missed you." She said.

Henry did something. He placed his lips against hers.

Aira gasped, she placed her hands against his chest. He deepened the kiss. She kissed him back. His right hand went around her waist pulling her close to him. Her hands flew up to his hair. She felt a wave of calmness hit her. The peace her chaotic mind felt was too good to be real.

‘Maybe after all he isn't bad.’ The pessimist said, Optimist was twirling with happiness.

This is so wrong! She thought, they barely know each other. She thought she knew him but she didn't. She pushed him. Henry pulled away.

He looked at her confused.

"We are back in square one." She said firmly. "Let's start from the beginning. This time Cora should be an active part of this. She needs to know who I am. I need to learn more about her. You, and your little family."

"You mean Kal too. You said you were a cat person."

" I am a cat person. But I don't hate dogs."

"How can you love cats?" He asked, confused.

"Because they are selfish? They have their own mind. Free and untethered."

"Like how you used to be."

"Yes…"

"You know I was planning to bring you the jasmine garlands, maybe go down on my knees and beg forgiveness." He said.

"I think both of us are at fault."

"What are you both doing in the middle of the Pediatric wing?" She heard Farah.

"Hey Farah," Henry greeted her.

"I was defending your sorry ass for a month and you were hiding a huge part of your life." Farah seethed at him.

"I know I shouldn't have done that."

" Wow! Finally. I thought my best friend lost her chance at a better life when she kicked you out. Now I think she did the right thing."

"Farah…" Aira tried to speak.

" You don't get to speak. You kicked him out for no reason. Now when you have a reason you are like ‘hello its just your kid you hid from me. It's okay.’ What else are you keeping hidden Cavill? Maybe an ex wife. Or another family."

"Farah!"Aira gasped.

"You better stay away from her Mr. Cavill." Farah said as she pulled Aira away from him.

"Farah! You don't get to decide for me.” Aira snapped.

“I think, I do, all of us do. Because he wasn’t the one who lost you once to death, he wasn’t the one who saw you fight.”

“But he is the one who is helping me move on.” Aira reasoned.

“Move on! Aira you kicked him out of your life because you couldn't move on.You know what an emotional paradox you are.” Farah said.

“Farah enough!” Henry nearly yelled.

Farah left with a smirk.

**_Dr.Parvati._ **

**Mission accomplished.**

Farah texted Dr Parvati.

**Good**

**She is going to hate me.**

**It's okay at least they both would end up together.**

**I hope so. I need to tell the girls.**

**Avni and Parth are next to me.**

**Okay I will tell Navya.**

Meanwhile

Henry and Aira were sitting outside Cora’s room.

“Maybe She is right. I kicked you out. I was stupid.”

“I forgot that while I am making sure that you were fine, I was not letting you in.”

“We should start fresh.” She said, “that we should.” He agreed.

“I need to go.” She said.

“Why?”

“Because it’s still my duty hours.”

Henry pouted at her. She cupped his jaw in her right hand. “Aww, I think you should be keeping an eye on Bud inside.” She walked away, she turned a bit, “That garland of jasmine is still welcomed.” She said. He chuckled.

“Maybe I will set up a greenhouse of jasmines.”

“Too utopian Mr Cavill.” She said as she entered the elevator. Henry whistled. She shook her head in amusement. Henry wanted jump in joy.


	10. BIKE RIDES AND RAIN

Cora recovered in another five days. Henry,his mother and Aira took turns with the toddler. Meal times were when they had the hardest time. Cora refused to eat anything unless bribed by the promise of chocolate. 

"So, are you free this weekend?" Henry asked as Aira helped him pack Cora's bag.

"Not sure. It's only Monday Henry. The schedule is yet to be up. I will let you know." Aira said, " my job is something that is as unpredictable as yours."

Henry nodded. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her against his chest.

"I hate these scrubs." He said, Aira glared at him.

"It hides you." He pouted.

"That's the purpose Mr Cavill. Now shut up." She said, pushing him away.

"Here, Cora's bag is ready. Now you Mr Cavill need to leave." She said sternly.

"Yes doc." He said taking Cora's bag in his hand, he left a light peck on her cheek.

"Henry," She said scandalized. She didn't want any parents to see them. They would surely be pissed.

" I kissed my girlfriend doc." He said smugly.

"Urghhh!!!" She said, "Gosh! Stop channeling your inner Solo."

He chuckled. She glared at him. He winked at her.

"Too bad that you are a foot high."

"Or else."

"I would have strangled you."

He laughed. He lifted her off from the floor. She was hanging around his neck.

"Put me down."She hissed.

"Kiss me doc."

"Mr. Cavill I have a boyfriend." She deadpanned.

"Is that so?" He said, slowly placing her down.

"Yes, he is tall, a hunk, he fights really good. He is stubborn. He cares a lot about me. And he is handsome." She said seriously.

"Even I have a girlfriend. She is sweet, caring, compassionate and she is an exotic beauty. With ebony black curly hair, coffee brown eyes, a beautiful copper skin. She is sexy." Aira blushed.

"Her blush reminds me of beetroot and her hair smells of jasmines." Aira felt her heart flutter and fly away as her eyes met his. It held passion, love and lust. She shuddered. Henry smirked. 

"Ahem, ahem." Someone cleared their throat. They both pulled apart.

"Sorry, but this lady has to get back to work." James teased them.

"I apologise Dr Andrews." Henry said.

Aira made a beeline for the door not meeting the eyes of either men. She wanted the earth to sit and swallow her. PDA was never her forte. 

Her schedule came by noon. She was shocked that her entire weekend was empty. And she had no night shifts. She went to Dr Andrews cabin.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well your man wanted to spend some time with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. He is a friend of mine. So yeah."

Aira was irritated, Henry couldn't pull the famous card every time. She sighed, this man. She thought.

Her phone buzzed.

**Henry**

**Hey,**

**Hi.**

**So the weekend.**

**How about we discuss this later because you mister needs to answer a few questions.**

**Am I in trouble?**

**Oh! Yes…**

***Gulping***

**Need to. How's Cora?**

**Well wrecking havoc with her fur ball of a brother.**

Aira chuckled.

**Don't you laugh. I have a sugar high toddler and an equally excited bear.**

**Okay go rescue your house. I need to get back to work.**

**Pray for me.**

**Sure.**

Aira was in a chirpy mood. She finished all of her work and was back in the locker room to change.

She was about to hail a taxi when a bike came to a stop next to her. She tried to ignore the rider.

“Darling, want a drop?” He spoke.

“ Want to be hit by a two pound handbag.” She shot back irritated.

“Two pound. What do you carry in this?” She gasped as she realised who the rider was as he removed his helmet. “Henry!” She screamed before launching herself into his open arms.

“What happened?” He asked quizzically. She pulled away. Henry held her hands in his. He smiled at her. Her eye had the light, the very light which drew him to her like a moth drawn to the light in darkness. 

“Well this is the first time someone is actually picking me up from work. Of course other than Parth and Ajith.” She said happily.

Then her eyes went wide realising he had brought a ducati. These sports bikes, they are death traps. She thought.

“What happened dear?” 

“I am not fond of these death traps.” She deadpanned.

“ Hey, it's okay.”

“Wait a minute, where is Cora?” Aira panicked.

“Aira, mom is there. Breath.” He said, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

“So where are we off too?”

“Well someone seems to be captivated with Aia.” Aira felt her throat constrict.

“Wh..What?”

“Well my daughter seems to love her Aia.” Henry smiled softly at her. He kissed her forehead.

“Ahem.” they turned to see Farah.

“Hurt her, I will castrate you.” Farah left.

Aira sighed. “It will take time,'' she said. “I am sure your friends won't be any different.”

“ Don't know.” He said.

She struggled to climb the bike. “I need a ladder.” She whined. He chuckled. He instructed her how to climb the vehicle.

“I know how to climb but this thing is high up in the air.” She said angrily.

Henry lifted his hand in defense. “ I am sorry.” She said, “You know for snapping. I shouldn't have done that.”

“Aira, it's okay to do that. I know you didn't mean it. If you want I can be your personal punching bag.”

“Sorry not a fan of domestic violence.” Aira said playfully. Henry chuckled. Aira slowly climbed the vehicle. Thanking herself for wearing a pair of jeans and a loose hoodie. ‘Yeah, if possible she would come in sleep wear to work.’ She wore the extra helmet he gave. She actually loved bike rides. The feel of wind blowing into the hair was exhilarating but she wasnt a fan of rash driving. Whatever people might say. 

She wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel his firm muscles. 

His rectus would be so nice. She thought.

What the hell??? She mentally smacked her head.

Woman! come out of the dissection hall. If she wasn't a paediatrician she would have been an Anatomist. She knew. She loved the subject. The urge to know the human body. Biology was indeed a science of exception. She remembered how excited they were to find something that wasn't normal in the cadavers. Even when we think all human bodies are the same there would be one which would be different. It drove their passion.

"Penny for your thoughts." Henry asked, looking at her through the mirror to his right.

"Oh, nothing.”

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"You had this light in your eye. The same one you had in the cafe the other day."

"I was just thinking about something I loved the most during college."

"That is?" He asked

"Don't cringe."

"Why?"

"Because it's gross."

"Okay."

"You know in med school we get to dissect human bodies right."

"Yeah."

"I was rather interested in it. I used to do it most of the time. I was so passionate that once a professor threatened me if I helped the lazy asses she would cut my hands off."

"God!"

"We were a team of twenty five per body and only three people used to do it. So yeah, she wanted others to do it too. She was done with me being the hardworking mule."

"I think she loves you."

"She did, she was like a mother figure. Especially when I was away from home." 

“Let’s go,”She said after a pause. Henry started the bike.

She realised he was driving faster, she looked at the speedometer. One twenty! Her grip around his waist became more hard. His muscles tensed under her hands.

“Darling, do you want me to slow down?” He asked.

She nodded. He slowed down a bit.

“Are you scared of bikes?”

“No, but when the speed is beyond 100, I feel nervous.” She noticed the sky getting darker.

“It’s going to rain.” She said.

“It’s England.” he stated.

“I come from the land of monsoons. Rain was part of my childhood.” She said. 

“How long? She asked, “ I don't want to get wet right now.” 

“ That’s right sweetheart.” Henry whispered. Aira nodded, she sat silently. Henry was counting ten nine eight seven six fi- “Ouch woman!” She pinched his underarm.

“You are such a dirty human being.” She said.

“Only for you sweetheart.” She blushed. “Shut up and drive.”

It started to drizzle. Henry was driving as fast as he could. “Almost there.” He said, suddenly it broke into a storm and the downpour began. “Shit!” She cursed.

She was shivering by the time they reached. Just two minutes in rain she was soaked. The last time she got soaked similarly was back in high school. They had to go downhill for a bus stop.

“ Sorry sweetheart.”

“Don’t be. Only thing is that I don't want the flu just in the same week people started to realise ‘work me’ is better than ‘no work me’.” Henry laughed only to sneeze.

“Wow, cool.” She said, “Now let’s get you inside.” She said, “The house.” Henry started laughing.

“Shut up.” She growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was planning big for this chapter but ended up chickening out in the end maybe in the next chapter I wouldnt.  
> I hope everyone is safe. I stay in hostel so most of my hostelmates have gone home (which I dont personally agree with traveling right now is foolish.) and only three of us are remaining. And we are actually living our introverts dream. my dads asking me to come back home but he isnt ready to let me travel alone and he himself is in his sixties so I had to tell him to be inside the house ( i know rather rude but I had to.) Okay I am rambling.


	11. MINX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly speaking I dont even know why I named this chapter MINX and also its short. This is my first time writing make out scenes. I had to post this before I chickened out. Show some mercy if this is too much.

"Ma," Henry called into the house. There was no reply from the near empty house. Henry looked at her confused.

"Maybe they are inside."

"Still they should have heard me." Aira was looking around the living room. It had pictures. She saw a picture of Henry and Cora. Cora was wearing a onesie with the word Gotcha. Henry looked like he had the entire world in his hand.

"We rescued her from one of our sets in Hungary. I couldn't be away from her. Finally I made up my mind to adopt her. After almost a year's fight I got her eight months back."

"Fight?"

"Her birth mother died of complications. Her father didn't want her in the beginning. Later he realised that his wife couldn't bear children so he decided he would take her in."

"Selfish."

"Exactly. I wasn't even sure if he would actually listen and the wife didn't look like someone who was exactly motherly. Later we found out they had criminal records, that was it I decided my baby girl wasn't going to them." "Achoo!!!" He sneezed. Scaring the daylights out of Aira.

"Sorry." He said. "Achoo." She sneezed. "I think we are even." She said with a nasal voice.

Henry's phone rang. "Hello Ma,"

"Will, Sorry honey, Lauren needed me here. I brought both Cora and Kal along."

"It's okay Ma.I am with Aira. I think we caught the flu. It would be better if you and Bug stay over there." He said.

"Flu? You sure son?"

"Achiii... Amme." Aira sneezed.

"Okay you are right."

"Where is the washroom? I need to really get out of these." She said.

"Left the first bedroom." He indicated. She turned to the left. Aira stripped out of her jeans. She removed her hoodie. Her bra was soaked so was her panties. She saw a bathrobe and fresh towels in the cabinet. She fished through the cabin to find soap and shampoo. She showered and came out in the robe. She froze at the site in front of her. Henry was standing in a shirt hugging him so tight and a pair of jeans with his back turned to her. It hugged his thighs so right. Her mouth went dry. All she could hear the thumping of her heart. She unconsciously pulled the robe around herself. She cleared her throat.

"I didn't have anything that would fit you. So here I got one of my boxers and t-shirt."

"Thanks." She snatched them from his hand. She was blushing. Henry found it amusing, the way she blushed for even the lightest thing.

"I am making tea, you want some?" He asked.

"I would love to." She chirped. She changed and came out of the room to the kitchen. Henry had an apron on. It looked so domestic. She fished out her phone from the bag. Thanking god that it didn't get wet. Her phone was almost a decade old. Her cousin gifted her it when she joined college. She could never part it. She clicked a picture of him.

She went to him. "So what are we having?" She asked wrapping her hands around his waist resting her head against his back. "What do we have for a snack?" She asked.

"Basically nothing."

"Would you be offended if I attack your pantry."

"Nope." After rummaging through his kitchen for ten minutes she came out with things even he didn't know of. "All ready for cutlets" She said.

She brought out the veggies. She set the potato to boil in a cooker while she cleaned and washed the beans, broccoli and spinach and put them for boiling in another vessel. Henry stood in the middle of his own kitchen clueless as she glided around the kitchen humming to herself swaying her hips.

"Babe, could you peel the potato for me?" She asked as she was mixing bread crumbs and rice flour. He stood gaping at her.

"Henry!" She called him out.

"What did you call me?"

"Babe, if you didn't like it I won't call you." She rambled.

"Aira, Flower. Breath, I was just shocked. I am not offended in anyways." He said. He took out the potato and cooled them down and proceeded to peel them.

"Ma used to make crepes and tea during rains." Henry said, as he started squashing the potatoes. She nodded. "We used play in the pond when it used to rain. But one day my sister Akira, nearly drowned after which our adventures during rainy seasons stopped. We used to play ludo." She said, a sad smile played on her lips as she remembered her past. He came to her. He pulled her in to a hug. She gave him a watery smile. 

"Thats my girl." He said placed a light kiss on her forehead. Aira smiled before going to mix the breadcrumbs and the rice flour. She proceeded to add masala and finally mixed the vegetables with the potatoes. He smiled as he noticed her sporting a moustache of rice flour. He chuckled. She looked at him quizzically. He winked.

"What?" "Well, this happened." He said, wiping away the moustache with his thumb.

Aira's breath hitched as Henry's fingers came in contact with her lips. She could feel the blush rising from her neck. He lifted his fingers. She bit her lips. Henry groaned as he noticed her teeth bit down her lips. He pulled her flush against him. He cupped her face.

Aira's breath was becoming rough. Her lips felt heavier. She tried to squirm away. His right hand wrapped around her waist keeping her in place. She looked at him. She was lost in his eyes that she let out a surprised gasp as his lips attacked hers.

It was hot, passionate. Aira let out an involuntary moan. His tongue swiped against her lips seeking permission. She opened her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. Her hand went right up to his hair. Henry pulled away and slowly started to kiss down her neck to her jaw line. His hands brushed her erect nipple as he tried to shift her. She moaned. She pulled him closer. He lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist. The cutlet and tea were long forgotten. She cupped his face and started peppering kisses along his face as he carried her to the couch. She kissed his jawline. Henry sat down on the couch with Aira straddling his lap. She was kissing his pulse. His hands were massaging her breasts. She moaned. She was rubbing on him. He groaned. He flipped her pinning her underneath. She giggled.

"You minx." He growled. Aira's eyes went wide. She tried to push him away.

"Not going anywhere, Flower. Not until you take care of what you started." She looked at him innocently and asked "What did I start Mister Cavill." Henry lunged for her. He started to attack her neck.

"UNCLE HENRY!!!" "DADA!!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god!!! I am blushing!!!!
> 
> Constructive Critisism is very much welcomed. Hope everyone is safe.


	12. HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Alert . Its a really short chapter. I thought dragging would destroy the charm it held.

‘This is the part where I am dying of embarrassment.” Aira thought. Henry looked at her alarmed. “Shit!” He cursed.

“Uncle Henry, you promised to play a game with me.” His nephew told him. Just then the teenager saw them both on the couch.

“Nana there is a girl with Uncle Henry.” He sang. If only heaven called her. She was caught making out by a fourteen year old boy.

“Girl?” She heard another voice to see a Seventeen year old, who had Cora in his arms. The toddler’s eyes lit up as she saw Aira.

“Aia.” Aira forgot about everything and reached out for the toddler only to trip over Henry’s leg. She fell flat on her face. She glared at Henry who was laughing out loud. She got up and sat on the floor only to be bombarded by a fur ball falling back to the floor. AAAhhh!!!! She screamed.

“Kal!” Henry shouted as he calmed down his dog. Aira was seeing stars at this point. Someone helped her up. She saw Kal looking guilty as Henry reprimanded him for jumping onto her unannounced.

"Henry, leave him alone. He didn't know." She said, the Akita’s ears perked. He came to her.

“Hi, boy.” She greeted him, she ran her fingers through his fur. It was so soft. Kal nuzzled against her neck, he climbed onto her lap. She saw Cora glaring daggers at Kal. She climbed down her cousin and toddled towards her. She pushed Kal away before climbing onto her lap. Kal let out a playful growl. “Kal…” She warned him. Cora stuck her tongue out at Kal. Aira smiled.

Henry’s chest was brimming. His daughter, his dog and his girl, together like a family.

“Looks like you found your home. Henners.” He heard Niki next to him. Henry smiled at him.

“I know the look Henry, that's how dad looks at mom whenever she is around.”

“Okay kiddos. I will go to the couch then, you little miss can sit on my lap while Kal can also rest his head lap.” Aira said as she tried to calm down both of them. She was surprised how easily Kal accepted her.

“Aia, my.” The toddler was all grumpy. She pouted. Aira was looking at Henry for help. She saw a light smile play on his lips. She felt something in her chest. It was a dull ache, but at the sametime it wasn’t bad. She didn't know what it was. Was it an ache? She realised no man ever looked at her the way Henry looked at her. She didn’t realise she was tearing up until Cora placed her chubby hands on her face and wiped off her tears. Kal was looking at her concerned.

“Aia no.” She said, wiping her tears.

“Aira, sweetie.” Marie went to her. “You, okay.” “Yeah.” She smiled, and got up from the floor. She balanced Cora on her hips. “I am just happy.” She said, she blew a raspberry on Cora’s cheek. The girl giggled. Aira carried her to the kitchen as Kal followed them. Henry prayed no one jinxed their peaceful bubble.

Aira proceeded to make the cutlets. Cora wanted to help her.Aira knew that would only increase her job. Still she transferred a bit of the mix of crumbs and rice flour to a bowl and placed it in front of Cora in her high chair. “Here you go, bug.” She said, Henry was standing at the kitchen door as he watched her cook. She was talking to Cora. Kal was looking at her. 

“Your dad needs to be very creative, Buggy. Because you young lady isn't eating anything.” She had separated a part of the squashed potato as she spoke. She was feeding an unsuspecting Cora at the same time she was making sure the cutlets that were baking weren’t left unattended.

Kal who was next to Cora's high chair looked at Aira. "Aren't you the most handsome man I have ever met?" Kal woofed. "Don't tell Henry." She whispered conspiratorly.

"Too bad he heard it." Henry said chuckling. Aira jumped at his voice. He raised his hand in his defense. She smiled before turning to cook. She was shaping the vegetable mix she made to resemble lime ham. She then dipped into the paste she made from breadcrumbs and rice flour. He came to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dada, Aia my." Cora said angrily. "I know Bug, but we can share." He winked at Aira. She slapped his hand away from her.

"Go see what your nephews are doing." Henry placed a light kiss on her cheeks. "Uncle Henry". They heaard his Nephew Noel call out. "Coming buddy." Henry called out. He kissed her cheeks. "Go!" She pushed him away. Henry looked back once more. She was applying oil to the cutlets to bake them. She was humming as she danced around the kitchen. He sttod at the door and watched.

“Uncle,” Noah his nephew tapped his shoulder.

“Yes kiddo.”

“You promised to play warcraft with us.” The fourteen year old spoke.

“Coming kiddo.”

Aira jumped as she heard a loud roar from the living room. Cora who was busy playing with the flour was startled and started to cry.

“Shhhhh….” She took the flour covered toddler from the high chair she rocked the child. Marie shook her head and yelled. Henry heard Cora cry.

“BOYS!”

“Sorry, Ma.” Niki shouted. 

“Ma, what happened? Is Bug okay?” Henry asked as he came in. Aira glared at him as she calmed down the toddler.

“If you could stop the roaring.” She said.

“Sorry flower.” He apologised. She just ignored him. She took Cora out of the kitchen. Henry followed her, “I think we need to clean her up.” She said. “Her room is the one next to mine.” He said.

“Yours?”

“The room where you went.”

Aira stood shocked. She didn't realise the bathroom she went into was attached to Henry’s.

“Aia.” Cora whimpered.

“It's okay sweetheart, I am here.” She whispered. “Now let’s get you cleaned miss.” Aira, baby talked to Cora who giggled. Henry smiled. He thanked Shijith for placing the flour sack up in the rack that day. Henry helped her dress Aira.

The family sat in the living room. Cora clung to Aira refusing to let her go. Cora was playing with Aira’s hair. She was pulling them and letting them go, She was giggling as Aira’s hair went back like a spring.

Henry knew he was home at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is the eighth day of quarentine. I am hoping everyone is safe and sound.


	13. AUNT FARAH

Two days later.

Farah glared at Aira as soon as she opened the door.

"Do you realise what time it is?" Farah asked her.

"Eleven pm." Aira chirped.

"Wow she knows!" Sarcasm was oozing out of her friend.

"Farah…" Aira tried to calm her friend down.

"Your shift ended at four." Farah stated sternly.

"I was with Henry. Actually I came to pick a few things."

"Going back?"

"Yeah." Farah groaned.

"Stay please. I can't eat more of the instant noodles."

"Drag your lazy ass to the kitchen. Do some work."

"Where is he?"

"Down stairs. We need to get back. We are already late?"

"Aira, honey don't get me wrong but aren't you investing too much into this.?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you haven't shown up home for two days. You just came here to pick essentials, you are going back to him."

"What are you implying?" Aira asked in a clipped tone.

"I am just scared, I can't lose the woman who was my pillar once again. You being there when I woke up with a nightmare. I lost you once, not again."

"Oh, sweetheart you aren't losing me. I will always be there for you." Aira realised something was wrong.

"Farah, sweetie what happened?"

"Mom, she called. Faisu… I don't know how long she has?"

Aira hugged her.

Henry realised Aira was taking much time he knew something was wrong. He climbed up the stairs to the apartment. He knocked on the door. He found the door ajar. He saw Aira holding a sobbing Farah as they sat curled up in the couch. Aira saw him. 'Later,' she mouthed. "I will get your bag." He said, before going back to the car.

Aira held Farah as her sobs subsided. Henry dropped off Aira's bag. Aira went to him. Farah had curled up into a ball, She was sniffling.

"Take care of her." He said kissing her forehead.

"I feel like an asshole. She needed me the most and I was so immersed in myself that I forgot even my friend has a life and it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows." Aira felt she was the worst human being to ever exist.

"What happened?" Henry asked, Farah had always been the happy face. Sometimes the happiest smiles hide the worst pain. He sighed.

"Her sister, she has been sick. That's all I can say for now. It's her place to tell."

Aira thought the first time she met Farah. They were roommates. The first question Farah asked if Aira was okay with leaving lights on in the night. It kinda startled Aira.

The very night she saw her roommate jump up from a nightmare. She remembered how she held Farah in her arms, rocking her to sleep.

Farah lost her father to an accident which left her sister paralyzed beneath her waist. Farah's mom had been fighting for her daughters. She looked at her friend who was fast asleep on the couch. Aira sighed and she picked up her phone called Nabeel.

"Aira?"

"Did Farah tell you anything?"

"She didn't but mom did."

"What are you going to do?"

"Right now, I am house hunting."

Aira smiled, Nabeel took the responsibilities so well. Had it been any other man they would have ran away long ago. He supported Farah, he stood with the two of them, he stood with her family. Nabeel's family protested against their relationship stating Farah's baggage wasn't his.

“Aira, I asked you something.”

“Sorry I zoned out. Come again.

“Well, I was thinking of bringing Faisana and Mom here. You know Farah will have to move in with me."

“Oh! It's okay.. I think I can manage now. Faisu and mom needs you guys more.”

“How is she?”

“Sleeping. She cried. How is Faisu?”

“The tumor in her brain is adding more complications than before. Sometimes it breaks me. She doesn't deserve this. First the accident, now this. She wanted to be an artist. She had her dreams.” Nabeel’s voice cracked at the end.

“No sixteen year old deserves this. She was coming back standing on her own.” Nabeel said.

“Nabeel you need to remain strong. If you want to talk I am all ears.”

“You are going through a lot.”

“I am not. Not anymore. You guys are the only family that is left for me.”

“Aira, If he ever hurts you, I will kill him.”

Aira chuckled. “Get some sleep, maybe take this one out.” She said.

“Yes mom.” Nabeel said. She rolled her eyes.

She got a text from Henry.

Good night.

Good night. Bug??

Sleeping which is good or else we would have had a screaming toddler now. Farah?

Sleeping.

Good night. I have a meeting at 9:00.

Okay. good night.

The following day was much less eventful. Aira was sitting with Farah, her phone buzzed. She noticed it was Adrika. She picked up the call. Even before she could greet.

“ Why the fuck is your name in tabloids?”

“What?”

“Well, I got a link which my sister sent. I know it's a month old.”

“I am dating him.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Aira if your family finds out.”

“Adu, I don’t give a damn about them.”Aira snapped.

“Aira they could come for you.”

“They won't, they won’t dare too.” She said sharply. “They have destroyed me enough, they aren’t coming anywhere near us.” Aira said. She heard Adrika sigh, “If you are happy I think none of them matters.” She said.

“Thank you, Adu.” She said, “Okay girl I need to go.” Adrika told, “ Will call you later.”

“Yeah, bye.”

Aira slumped against the wall as her shift was over. She noticed a text message from Henry.

I know I am asking too much, could you please pick up Cora from her playschool. Mom had to go back to Jersey and the sitter isn’t available.

Hey, I will pick her up. Where is Kal then?

At his groomers. Thanks babe.

Welcome.

Aira found herself in Cora’s play school in half an hour.

The toddler saw her, “AIA!” She screamed before breaking into a fit of giggles. Aira smiled.

“Aren’t you excited?” She cooed as she went to Cora. She scooped her up. Just then a lady in her late fifties came to her.

"You must be Dr. Nair. I am Mrs Ben. Cora's teacher. Mr Cavill had informed us that you would be picking her up."

"Yes, I am a friend."

"Could see that, she refuses to go to strangers. Not even to her sitter, so I guess you must be really special."

"Aia, speial." Aira said in her arms. 

"So here is her bag. Tell her dad that she has been in her best behavior except that Carrots are still poop." Aira chuckled. She hugged Cora close to her chest and kissed her forehead. Cora gave her a bright smile before kissing her cheeks.

Aira hailed a taxi to go to Henry's. The driver gave her a quizzical look.

"What happened?"

"Are you sure you told the right address?"

"Yes, cent percent."

"Okay…"

She held Cora against her chest. She dialed Farah's number.

"Hey, would mind if you drop by Henry's. He is caught up with work, it's probably going to be just me and kiddo." She asked her.

"Why are you speaking in Malayalam?"

"Taxi driver thinks I am a nut case or something. Can't blame him. I told him Superman's address and I have a blond hair blue eyed baby in arms."

"Okay I am in. I want to meet her." Farah whispered conspiratorially.

"Please don't spoil her. Not like how you spoiled my niece."

"No promises Mom." Aira groaned. She looked down at Cora who was snuggled up against her chest. She was sleeping, she yawned, her pink lips going into a wide O. Aira's heart constricted. She didn't realise she was crying till the driver asked.

"You okay miss?"

"Yeah,"

"You can't just believe she is in your arms right? Think she took after her father's family." Aira just nodded, she didn't feel like correcting him.

"Don't worry, miss, I am pretty sure you and her dad don't want the vultures over her. I am not going to tell a soul."

"Mama," Cora whimpered in her sleep.

"Mama, is here sweetie." She said, she heard her voice crack in the end.

She paid for the taxi. She balanced both her bags in her left hand and Cora on her shoulder. She opened the mailbox using her right hand, careful not to wake up the sleeping toddler to find the house keys .

"How many times do we need to tell your dad that the mailbox isn't the place to keep the spare key, Bug?" She asked the sleeping toddler. She opened the door. She kept the bags on the table next to the Coat Rack. She then moved into the house. She placed Cora on her crib. She removed her clothes. She had changed the diaper before they left the school. It was still intact. She changed Cora into her sleepwear. She turned on the baby monitor.

She heard the front bell go off as she was halfway through making ragi mix her mom used make for the babies in her family. She opened the door to find Farah.

“Hey,”

“Hi, so where is your Bud?”

“Sleeping.”

“It smells so good, what is it?”

“Ragi mix.”

“You are bringing out all the tricks up your sleeves Mama.” Farah teased her.

“Oh , yes I am. She refuses to anything other than chocolates."

Farah took a spoon full of the mix. "You didn't add enough sugar." Farah pouted.

"I am not making a sweet. And I don't want a sugar high two year old." Aira stated. Aira heard the baby monitor go off. She heard Cora cry. "Hey could you keep an eye on the mix. Its shimmering I don't want it to get charred."

"Yes Chef." 

"Hi,baby girl. Did you sleep well?" She asked Cora. Cora reached out for her. Aira scooped her up. "Did you poop baby?" She asked Cora. The toddler gave a shrill laughter. Aira chuckled. "Now lets get you changed." Aira told. 

She came down stairs with Cora. She found Farah going through the photos. 

"Don't tell me you left it unattended."

"Don't worry. I have made it really good that our princess here would love it."

"Okay, now that is giving me serious trust issue. Please don't tell me you added more sugar."

Hi, baby I am Farah. What's your name?" Farah evaded Aira and went to Cora. Aira rolled her eyes. Her plans to put Cora back to sleep is not going to see success. Cora hid her face in Aira's chest.

"Bug, tell her your name." Aira encouraged her.

"So your name is Bug." Farah teased her.

"No, 'Ora." Cora told defensively. Aira chuckled.

"Farah meet Cora." Aira introduced Farah to Cora.

"Bug, I am your Aunt Farah."

Aira facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to travel back to my state as even domestic travel ceased and parents wanted me back home. I am in self isolation. Unfortunately my laptop crashed and my home PC and LAN isn't in best condition. So updates are going to be slower.
> 
> I know this is a slow chapter, Don't worry good things happens only to those who wait.


	14. SUGAR HIGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics: a language other than English (in here Malayalam)

"Farah! You can't tell that to the kid. She doesn't know." Aira placed Cora down on the floor. She toddled towards her playpen.

"Bug, careful." Aira said, turning towards her. Cora giggled. Aira playfully narrowed her eyes at the toddler. Cora smiled at her innocently.

" _I think she knows you are her mother."_

_"Farah, I understand she is my boyfriend's daughter and she likes me. But saying something like that. We got back together only three days' back. "_

" _And this kiddo here would be devastated if this doesn't work out."_

_"That's what, I don't want her to call Mama at least when she is conscious."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"She was sleeping on our way back, she whimpered out 'mama' .''_

_"And she calmed down when you responded."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"You better not sink this ship, she already has seen you as her mommy."_

"Okay come here, Bug we need to eat."

Cora pouted at her. "No, not going to work. You need to eat. Then we can watch TV." She told the toddler, scooping her up and settled her on her hips.

"Girls please look here." Farah said, Aira turned to see Farah up with her phone.

"Say cheese."

"Eese." Cora said smiling to the camera. Aira smiled at Cora.

"Aww... this is cute. I think your man would love to see this." Farah said, she proceeded to show the picture. Aira looked at the picture. She was smiling at Cora as the toddler said the word. It felt too natural, too good to be real. She prayed no one jinxed it. If things don't work out between her and Henry she knew she would be broken.

"Okay Bug, now we need to eat."

"Aia, pwease." Cora gave her the best impression of puppy eyes.

'Don't fall for it.' She chided herself.

"No, Bug. After this we will watch some Sesame Street." Aira mentally patted her shoulders.

"No, Pepa Pig." Cora bargained.

"Yep." Cora clapped her chubby hands together. Aira got her settled on her high chair. She brought the mix to Cora. Cora scrunched her nose and pretended to gag. Aira looked at her surprised. "Sorry kiddo but I am not going to fall for that." Aira said, ruffling her hair. Cora giggled. She looked quizzically at the mix in front of her. She dipped her finger into the mix and tasted it.

Aira was shocked as Cora happily ate her mix. She took a sip of it. She saw Farah looking at her like a deer caught in headlights. Aira narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I told you not to do it."

"I thought she would love it."

"Farah I know she would love it. But my kid is an energy bubble once sugar is in the system and I can't keep up with her."

"Oh my god! Aira you need to hit the pause button now."

"Why?"

"Did you just say 'my kid'?"

"No, I didn't." Aira lied, she knew her expression gave away.

"You did!" Farah said excitedly.

Aira helped Cora to clean up. She placed Cora down on the bed in the Bedroom. She dug through her bag. She didn't notice Cora climb down the bed or toddle out. She turned to see the spot occupied by the girl empty.

"Oh God...CORA!" She shouted, she ran out of the room. She found the toddler trying to get down the stairs.

"Oh my god Bug, You are going to fall." Aira chided her. She scooped up the toddler into her arms. She kissed Cora's forehead. "Never do that ever again." She scolded Cora. Aira balanced her on her hips.

"Sowy Aia. Me Pway." Cora told her softly.

"Okay kiddo let your Aira change. I will take you outside to play outside." Farah took Cora in her arms. Aira started to count ten, nine, eight, se- "AIA." Cora reached out for Aira.

"Cora, sweetie, I will change and come downstairs soon." Aira reasoned. Cora looked at her, the toddler looked like she was considering her option.

"Kay." She said.

Aira came running downstairs hearing something crash in the garden. She saw Farah crawling out of a hedge.

"Farah! Where on Earth is Cora?"

"Underneath the bush."

"WHAT?!"

"She said she saw fluffy- I don't know who that is- and have gone inside."

"That's her rabbit teddy, Kal took off with it yesterday." Aira said.

Fifteen minutes later Aira found herself bargaining to a two year old under a bush.

"Okay, sweetie I understand Kal took off with fluffy." They had something sort of a sibling rivalry which she never understood. Kal was protective of Cora and the same time he pulled pranks on her like hiding her toys. Even Cora wasn't behind in the prank war, she his Kal's toys too. She always wondered how Henry did climb walls by now.

"Fluffy hu't." Aira's heart broke as she whimpered. The plush toy had its hand severed and fully muddied.

"How about I clean Fluffy's hand and then I will stitch him back for you?"

Cora's eyes lit up. "Pomise."

"Pinky promise."

"How is the climate there?" Farah asked.

"Truce declared, but it's kinda cozy in here."

"But it doesn't look so great from here because the lower half of your body is sticking out of a bush."

"Yeah, you are right." Aira sighed. "Okay bug we need to get out of here so that we can clean up fluffy and take him for the operation." They both crawled out of the bush. Cora had Fluffy clutched closer to her chest. Farah offered to take him to the laundry room. While Aira realised both her and Bug were covered in dirt. They proceeded to the bathroom.

After cleaning up Cora insisted on going back to the yard.

An hour later.

"Urgh! How is she able to jump around like that?" Farah asked as she slumped into the couch. Aira had a screaming Cora in her arms as she walked into the house from the back yard.

"This was why I told you not to make the food tastier." Aira said with a sarcastic emphasis on the last word.

"Aia!!! Down!"

"No, you will run back to the yard and hurt yourself."

"Farah, please switch on the TV and put on some cartoons." Aira instructed her.

"Pepa pig." Cora supplemented.

"How do I know what that is?"

"Grow up." Aira said.

"How's knowledge about kids show part of growing up?"

"Well when you work with kids and have one of your own." Aira supplemented. Farah smiled, she wanted to scream out loud. She knew Aira found her Home.

Cora was watching the show intendly. "Can we watch something else?" Farah whined.

"Sure, but beware she would kill you. Henry told me he learned it the hard way."

"And that was."

"She peed on him."

"Woah!" 

Aira had Cora on her lap. She kissed her forehead. Cora giggled, before blowing a kiss at her. Farah observed her friend. This was the happiest she had seen her ever. Yes, everything was moving fast, but somehow it didn't feel odd. Aira held Cora close to her. Farah realised her friend was scared that it was all a dream. The little girl in her arms, the bliss she was in all was just a dream.

"This isn't a dream. You, Cora, Him and your Dog all of it are as real as I am." Farah spoke, Aira looked at her friend amazed. How well her Friend could read her. She smiled, "I know." She nodded.

Henry came into an eerily silent house. He had picked up Kal from his groomer in between his meetings. He didn't want to overwhelm Aira with both Cora and Kal for the evening. He came to the living room to find both Aira and Cora passed out on the couch. Aira had Cora clutched closer to her chest. "They slept off an hour ago." He heard Farah behind him.

"Oh God!" Henry let out a gasp. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." She said raising her hand. Kal growled at her. "Easy, bear." Henry warned him. "I need to go. I didn't feel like leaving them home alone." Henry nodded.

Farah stifled a yawn. "I kinda overrode mama bear's no sugar order. We had a sugar high toddler for the evening." Henry chuckled. Farah scoffed playfully.

"Hey, you brought that upon yourself." He said defensively.

"Okay, bye big guy."

"How are you going?" Henry asked.

"Well Nabeel should be here soon." Just then a car pulled over to the driveway.

"That's my ride. I need to go." She said as she picked up her bag and coat. Henry led her to the door. Nabeel waved at him from the car. Henry waved back before walking back into the house. He saw Kal looking at both Cora and Aira with adoration.

"I like her too Kal. Your sister seems to like her too." Henry said fondly, running his hand through Aira's hair. He saw her lips twitch up into a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am safe and sound. My bronchitis is giving me a visit so basically I am not able to sing.


	15. Sisters and Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea why I gave this name.

Aira woke up sometime later. She panicked as Cora was not on her chest. She realised she was in her bedroom upstairs. She realised Henry might have brought her to bed. Her phone chimed.

**A new message request from Sayoojya.**

Aira wondered who it could be. She opened her messenger.

**Hi I am Akira’s friend. She wanted to talk to you.**

Aira gasped. She teared up. Her sister was ten years younger than her. The kid always prompted her to explore the inner kid even when she was a twenty year old. Her hands were shaking as typed her response.

**Hi, Is she okay? Does she need any help? How is she?**

**Didi, She is fine. She has been banned from all social media by your parents. She wanted to tell you that she got into Med School.**

Aira was furious when she realised her parents had restricted her sister. The second part of the message made her jump with joy. Her sister was fourteen when she decided that she was following her path after seeing Aira with her patients. Her sister tried to reach out to her during the divorce but was shushed by her family. She missed her tail.

**Tell her that I love her and She could always contact me. I will give you my number. You guys can contact me via whatsapp. I know international calls aren’t cheap at home. Thank you so much for helping her. 667-456-8904. Text me in this.**

Aira got up from the bed and ran down stairs to Henry’s room, she pushed the door open. Henry looked at her confused, She was beaming, She hugged him.

“Flower, what happened?” He asked her. Aira pulled away to look up at his face, still in his arms. “My sister contacted me. My baby contacted me. She got into med school.”

“How old is she?” Henry always thought her sister was around her age.

“Nineteen.” “ Henry, she got into med school. I wish I could hug her and kiss her forehead. I want to tell her how proud I am for her. I just want to see her once.” Her voice broke in the end. Henry hugged her.

“You know she is fine. That’s good. We can talk to her, maybe meet her some other day.” He said rubbing circles on her shoulder blade. She buried her face into his shoulder.

“Can I sleep here?” She asked him.

“Why not?” He said. She smiled at her. They laid down on the bed. Aira hoarded the cover towards her. Henry pulled her close to him. “ You can’t steal the cover.” She cuddled closer to him. She rested her head against his chest. She was drawing patterns on his chest. He sighed. She spoke suddenly.

“I was ten when she was born. She was basically the last of our generation. She has nieces and nephews older than her. She always played ``I am your Aunt” card to get things done.” Henry chuckled. “ I had to tie her up once. In my defense I was fifteen year old giving her boards and this young lady won’t stop climbing the stairs through the rail. But she bailed out with her puppy eyes.” Henry kissed her hair. Henry chuckled. “I think anyone can bail out from you with puppy eyes.” He said. She pulled away and pouted. He pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Slowly the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Aira woke up to the sound of the baby monitor beeping. Henry sat up next to her. They went to the nursery. Aira gasped as she saw Cora climb up the crib’s railing and Kal stood next to the railing. Cora slipped - Cora!- and fell on Kal’s back. Aira sighed in relief. Henry was looking like he had a minor stroke.

“Bug..” He scooped her up into his arm. Aira was still in shock.

“Kids.. you can’t do this.” Henry told them sternly. Kal looked guilty and was looking at the floor. Aira wondered how Cora managed to recruit him for this little adventure.

“ ‘Ora sweep with Dada and Aia.” Cora said cheerfully.

“You could have hurt yourself baby.” Aira said as she went to the father daughter duo. Henry sighed. He wondered how she realised they were sleeping in one bed. Cora leaned towards Aira. Aira caressed Cora’s cheeks. “Bud” Aira whispered. “Never do that ever again.” She warned. “Sowy” Cora said, pouting. She looked up at Henry. He smiled at her. A wave of content washed over her. She was home finally.

Aira woke up early the next morning. “Where are you going?” Henry mumbled as she pushed his hand away from her waist. Cora was sleeping between them. She had her leg thrown over Henry and her neck was at an odd angle between the pillow and Aira’s chest. Aira sighed before straightening up the toddler. Cora pouted in her sleep before snuggling close to Henry.

“Kitchen.”

“It’s Saturday and it’s your day off.” Henry whined from the bed. Aira shook her head at his chidishness.

“It’s off because a certain someone pulled a few strings so that he could be with me before he gets back to work.” Henry groaned at the last word. Aira chuckled. “ You love your job, we all know that.” She said. She gathered her hair in her hands.

Henry was looking at her amused as she tamed the bush she called her hair. Not that he didn’t like it. However she tries to tie them into braids her hair seems to escape its confines within two hours. Buns were usually her last resort as they hurt her head.

“Why don’t you cut it off?” Henry asked, the answering glare which he got would have probably melted him there to ash.

“It’s almost three years of hard work. You have no idea how hard it was to grow it from literal scratch.” She snapped. She tied her hair up in an impromptu bun. She got up from the bed.

“I am sorry, now come back to bed.”Henry pouted. Aira smiled at him. “I need some water. I will be back.” She cooed at him. He stuck his tongue out. Aira chuckled.

She went to the living room.

She screamed seeing a six feet four Inch man. She grabbed the first thing she got in her hand. It was a Vase. She was ready to flung it at him.

“What the hell?!” The man yelped seeing the Vase. Aira heard Henry’s footsteps.

“Flower!” He called out. The man was looking at her quizzically.

“Charlie?” Henry was surprised. “You know him?” Aira asked him. “My brother.”

“ Oh!” Realisation dawned on her features.

“So you are the girl?”

“What girl?”

“Well Noah told Thomas about you. Thomas told Fiona abou you. Fey told Heather and Heather told me.” Charlie rambled. Aira was amused that the Cavill gossip group was much worse than her neighbourhood aunties gossip gang.

“Noah I have met him. Thomas I have heard about him. Heather I assume is your wife.”

“Fiona aka Fey is my brother number One’s wife.” Henry added.

“Well they have a cousin’s only group for the boys. At least the older ones. Then there is this Cavill women council.” Charlie told her.

“Can we announce your family as a separate country?” Aira asked him.

“Then what about yours?” Henry mocked her. “Separate universe. Twenty cousins.” He continued teasing him. Aira rolled her eyes.

Henry turned to Charlie. “Why are you here?”

“Babysitting duties. Niki and Lauren told that you both need some alone time before you go back to Scotland. Since I was in town and am free today and as part of the punishment for being the youngest I am here.” Aira looked at him shocked. “Just kidding at the last part, I love spending time with my Thumbelina.” “What?” Aira looked at him like he had told something gibberish.

“Thumbelina.” Aira sighed.

_“ And here I thought only Farah would drive me up the wall, no his brother too joins the band what next?!”_ Aira mumbled in Malayalam.

Henry chuckled at her defeated sigh. “Don’t worry. He has two of his own.” Aira nodded. “I will get Cora.” Aira said as she left for Henry’s room.

“So…” Charlie sang.

“Don't start. Yes I like her. Bug has already declared her claim. “Aia my”.” Henry air quoted the last part. Charlie smiled. “Don’t blow it up.” Henry glared at him.

“Damn you are serious about this.”

“Oh yes I am. Now shut up.” “You do know I love pulling your leg.”

“Shut up.”

Aira came to the living room with a grumpy toddler. “Hey Grumpy.” Charlie wished her. “Cha-Cha” Cora beamed, she threw her hands up in the air. For a moment Aira thought she would jump out. She instantly gripped Cora firmer. “Woah kiddo.” Charlie took her in his arms.

“Would you guys go?” Charlie told them for the umpteenth time. Henry and Aira were fretting over Cora.

“Fine..” Henry said defeated. Aira pouted.

They both were standing outside the garage. Aira was wearing a pair of jeans and boots with a V necked blouse and a jean jacket. She had a light pink scarf tied around her neck. Henry was wearing a pair of Khaki trousers and a pea green shirt and a black jacket. He looks hot. Aira thought. What?! She felt her face heat up.

Henry was looking at her curiously, she was blushing. He wondered what she was thinking.

“Now that your brother kicked us out, Where are we off to?” She asked trying to mitigate the awkwardness.

“How much experience do you have with horses?”

“Does seeing one almost five feet away in a procession count?”

“I am afraid not.”

“Then non.” She stated. “Wait a minute, are we going to some horse club thingy?”

“Equestrian club.”

“I am not very excited about it.”

“I promise you will love it.” Henry pouted. Aira sighed. Henry went to the garage, Aira followed him. Henry took the helmet in his hands.

“No… I think I will have enough adrenaline with the horses.” Henry chuckled while Aira scowled at him. “I was just playing around.” She glared at him. He led her to his car. She knew it was Audi but due to her general lack of knowledge in the area she couldn’t identify the model.

“Ready for an adventure.”

“I think everyday with you is an adventure.” Henry chuckled as he opened the door for her. The British chivalry she thought. She smiled at him.

She realised this man was going to dig out the reckless Aira. Someone she lost during growing up.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. My bronchitis took a worse turn and had to get admitted to the hospital. I was given IV antibiotics and that sucked. They had to remove and put the canula thrice since none of my veins where running straight. I was grumpy as they didn't allow visitors due to current situation, my reaction wasn't the best. Anyways I am out now, getting better.


	16. HORSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having serious writer's block. I started writing this chapter as soon as I wrote the last one but I was going at snail's pace. last night I my mind kind of cleared. intially the chapter was really long but I have split it into two... Because I realised I love keeping them short.

The drive to the club was smooth. Henry had some old songs playing. He loved old songs, especially the nineties. Aira didn’t recognise most of them but suddenly the music changed to Zombie. She started to sing along. He looked at her surprised. She smiled at him.

“We sang this at a college fest. One of my seniors introduced me to Cranberries. She taught me the basics of western music. My accent ruins most songs.” She said once the instrumentals came.

He was amazed. She could dance, sing and cook what else was hidden in this little flower. He thought.

“Do you sing?” She asked him. The song had transitioned into the end musical. He smiled.

“Do you?”

“Find out on your own.” He said cockily. Aira huffed and rolled her eyes. “You don’t even sing in the bathroom, how am I supposed to know?” She scoffed.

“Find out darling. The answer might surprise you.”

“So you do sing.”

“I didn’t say I sing.” He gave a smug reply. “Urgh!” She screamed, resting her head on the dashboard. Henry was gwaffing. She turned her head, forehead still resting on the dash, and glared at him. “You are so easy to irritate.” Henry cooed at her. Aira huffed and pouted, her hands crossed over her chest. Henry had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Oh god. She felt a flutter in her heart. She realised she was falling for him. Falling so hard for him.She turned her head and looked outside the window.

Henry looked at her, her hair was up in a ponytail. Her hair looked like a bunch of grapes. She wore a pair of silver hoops as earring. She didn’t have much makeup other than some eye makeup and some colored lip balm. She rarely wore lipsticks. He noticed a small strand of baby hair coiled in front of her ear. Her lashes looked long and beautiful. She was biting her lip. Henry tried not to groan; she looked sexy while doing that. He adjusted himself in the seat. She pushed the stray stand behind her ear. She looked so young. She looked relaxed, all the worry lines gone. 

Aira felt his eyes on her. She bit her lip nervously, pushed away the annoying strand of hair.

“The road is ahead Henry.” She teased him, despite being nervous. Henry looked away sheepishly. Aira giggled. He grunted in annoyance. She rolled her eyes.

They reached the club. He asked her to put on the sunglasses. Aira lifted her scarf to cover her face. “They know I come here whenever I am in town. Someone would be there.” He said as he guided her into a posh building. It was made of wood. He smiled at the valet. They entered a bar. Henry guided her to a secluded area. 

“To be away from prying eyes.” He said as he pulled a chair for her. “I will get you drinks.”

“I will go for Coke.” She said, he raised an eyebrow.

“I am kind of like Six drink Amy at drink one.” Aira said sheepishly.

Henry chuckled as she said that her alcohol tolerance was terrible.

“Not even wine.” He asked.

“Nope.” She said.

Henry left to get their drinks. A few minutes later Aira felt someone sit next to her.

“What are you doing alone here, Darling?” Aira jumped at the voice.

She saw an Indian man next to her. He had a typical South Indian ruggedness.

“I am not alone. Just waiting for my boyfriend to bring our drink.” She stated. Hoping the man would leave her alone.

“Do you think it’s apt for a well mannered Indian girl to drink.” Aira felt herself snap. She gritted her teeth and she gripped the table before her. Her knuckles were turning white.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were the moral police over here.” Aira got up and stormed off to find Henry.

Henry saw her coming towards him with a furious expression. “You okay?” He asked as he handed her a can of coke.

“Someone just questioned me if it was okay for a well mannered Indian girl to drink.” She seethed. Henry took her hand in his. He was angry. How could someone just come up to her? Henry felt her squeeze his hand. “Flower, all okay.”

Aira saw the man come to them. He seemed to recognise Henry. He noticed the can of coke in her hand.

“Hey, after all you are not a bitch."

Henry raised his hand to grab the man by his collar.

SLAP! He heard. Aira was fuming as she slapped the man. Henry gaped at her.

“You bitch! Better control your woman Mr. Cavill.”

“I am afraid she is her own person.” He said he had pulled Aira behind him as he stood between the man and her.

Some people from the bar came and led the man out of the building. Henry turned to her. 

Aira was expecting him to explode at her for doing that.

“Aira,” Aira flinched. “I am sorry I didn't mean to create a scene.” She whimpered.

“Oh Flower! I am not going to hurt you. You did the right thing, he had no right to tell all that shit.” Aira was shaking. He led her outside to the stables. They sat down on a bench. Aira was still shaking.

Henry realised that this reaction had to do something with her ex. He hugged her. 

“Flower… breathe… with me. In. Out.”

Henry encouraged her to come back to normal. Aira stopped shaking.

“What did he do?”

“Um… I… don’t want to talk about it.” His heart constricted seeing her so broken.

“If you ever feel like speaking. I am there.” Aira nodded, she rested her forehead against his. She looked into his eyes. She felt like she was looking into a blue sea. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. 

Henry cupped her face in his arms. He slowly drew circles on her cheek with his thumb. He felt her shiver. “ You are safe.” He kissed her forehead. 

Aira rested her head on his chest. “Don’t let a random stranger ruin this.” Both the pessimist and optimist spoke together. Aira nodded.

“You brought me here for some fun. We can’t let some random stranger ruin it.”

Henry smiled at her brightly. “That’s more like my Flower.” He said. Aira blushed when he called her his flower. Henry stood up and offered her his hand. Aira placed her hand in his.

“After you Milady.” He indicated. She giggled. He winked at her. 

Aira was scared that she would scare the horses. Henry placed her hand on one of the horses snout. “This is Victoria.” He introduced her to the horse. “She is a thoroughbred.”

“A what?”

“It’s a horse breed.” He said.

“You seem to know about them.” She said amazed, she was petting the brown mare’s snout.

“ I do.” He said, “ there are around 15 native breeds in Britain. Thoroughbreds are usually used for racing and riding.”

Aira was staring at him. She was observing how excited he was as he spoke about the horses. She was hardly listening to him. ‘Those lips…’ She thought. Woman!

“Arabian variety is the best.”

“I thought Arabian breeds no longer existed.”

“They went for a near extinction somewhere in the past but later was reproduced. Wait a minute, where did you get that information.”

“A vague memory of helping Akira with some random school work not sure if it was even valid.”

“For a moment I thought you knew something about horses.” Aira laughed

“If there is any animal that I can identify the breed of its Cows. Oh! I never told you what my parents did.”

“You never did.” He said in agreement.

“We have a large farm with lots of cows and buffaloes. For your knowledge I never went to buffaloes. I found them scary mean creatures.” Aira finished dramatically. Henry snorted, pulling her close to him. His left hand came to rest on her hip. 

“How about we take a ride?” He asked her.

“I am not sure.” 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes… but..”

“Babe relax… everything is going to be fine.” He said squeezing her hip. She raised an eyebrow. He gave her a sly smile.

“Urgh!” She exclaimed. Henry winked at her. She slapped his chest. He caught her arm and pulled her into his chest. Aira felt his eyes lingering on her lips. Her eyes fluttered close. Aira felt his warm breath over her lips.

“Mr. Cavill.” The couple jumped apart. “Your horse is ready.” One of the stable men told them.

“Seriously mate, read the room.” Henry muttered under his breath. Aira giggled. 

“Minx.” Aira looked at him innocently. Henry rolled his eyes. Aira collected her hair up and made an impromptu bun. She secured it with an elastic from her clutch.

“If you complain of a headache I am not going to help.” Henry playfully scowled.

“Better than you drowning in my hair.” She shot back. The person who brought their horse was a man in his late fifties . He chuckled at their banter. 

“She reminds me of my wife. Don’t lose her son.” The man patted on Henry’s shoulder. Aira blushed and looked away. Henry placed a light peck on her cheek. “Never.” He promised.

Henry helped Aira to climb the horse. She was trembling with fear. She had her eyes shut firmly. She felt Henry climb behind her. He pulled her close to him. He took the reins in his hand.

He leaned forward close to her ear. “Flower, I am here.” He whispered. Aira shuddered. He smirked.

This man loves teasing her. Aira leaned back and rested her head against his chest. 

A few minutes after riding, Aira decided horses were not her thing. She clutched Henry’s arm around her waist. With each lurch she felt that she was going to be thrown off.

Henry realised she was getting nervous. He placed a light kiss on her cheek. He shifted the reins to one hand while the other drew circles along her wrist. 

“Relax… I am with you. I won’t let you fall.” He said softly. Aira slowly relaxed into his chest. 

The ride was smooth. Currently they were sitting under a tree on a wooden bench. Aira was leaning her head against Henry’s shoulder. Henry wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her closer.

“Once he took me to a party at his colleagues. I was already nervous and felt out of place. I was the youngest in the wives group and most of them were babying me. So I got irritated and left. Some intern came to me and started flirting.” Henry listened to her patiently. If she was opening up then it meant she was ready to take the steps she was scared to take.

“I told the boy off a number of times. Finally I lost my cool and snapped at him. My husband instead of listening to me and defending me slapped me for snapping at his employee in front of everyone. He called me a disgrace.” Aira left out a breath. Henry held her in his arms.

“Aira you are your own person. In a relationship it's about two people, their opinions, their perspectives. Perspectives matter. He never saw perspectives he only saw himself.”

“I was scared that you would be angry. Like a created a scene where people recognise you. What if someone makes news out of it.”

“Let them. We know what is right and what is wrong. The man back there had no right to judge you. And you did the right thing by standing up for yourself.”

“Still I shouldn’t have hit him.” Aira said softly. “Hey, he earned it. He should have walked away the first time you told him off. Instead he followed and cursed at you. I think he got what he deserved.” 

Aira felt safe sitting next to him. She was able to let down her guard, be vulnerable, be naive. She knew he would never hurt her. They fell into a comfortable silence. Their hands were intertwined. Henry lifted her hand and placed light kisses on it now and then.

He felt blessed to have someone like Aira in his life. She was beautiful, passionate, loving and caring. He saw a bold version even if it was for a few minutes. He was furious that her ex literally stomped her down. The devil doused the fire, now she was just a lump of wet charcoal trying to come to life. 

“How about a brunch?” Henry asked her. They reentered the bar. Henry ordered them bacon, eggs and toast. He still had her hands in his, even though they were sitting opposite to each other. He was drawing circles on the base of her thumb with his thumb. Aira was looking around, Henry realised she was weeding the crowd for paparazzi. Henry knew she was still wary of them. Calling them Vultures.

“We can’t stop them. But don’t worry I have made sure to notify all major and minor tabloids to let you be. I don’t want you or Bug to be dragged into this.” He said softly.

After their brunch the couple went back to the stables to the horses. They spent their time till afternoon with the horses and walking along the club’s garden. 

Now part two of the date. Henry thought. 

“So what else have you planned Mr Cavill.” Aira asked him playfully as they left the club to his car.

“ That’s for you to find out, darling.” Aira pouted. Henry chuckled at her childishness.

“Henry please.”

“It’s a surprise. So my lips are sealed.” Henry helped her to the car before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter maybe up tomorrow or day after that...


	17. SHAKESPEARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ALERT  
> So this chapter may contain many fashion blunders because personally I suck at fashion. And this is first ever time I am adding pictures to the story. Which normally isn't me. And I am nervous about this chapter because for someone who never went on a date I have written a rather lengthy and maybe even romantic one. Fingerscrossed.

They stopped in front of a boutique. Aira looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The couple got out of the car. Henry took Aira’s hand in hers. Aira tensed up before relaxing. Henry placed a light peck on her cheek.

"Part of the surprise." He whispered.

Aira groaned at him. Henry pushed her playfully into the boutique.

“Disclaimer: This lady hates wardrobe shopping.” She warned him as they entered the lobby.

“Don’t worry darling we just need to pick your outfit, nothing else.”

“What?” How did he do that Aira thought. A million questions were passing through her head.

“Farah helped me. I was planning this day from Monday. I was scared though if she would castrate me.” Henry grimaced as he remembered Farah yelling at him. Had not Nabeel restrained her he was sure she would have castrated him.

Aira chuckled. “What did she do?”

“Threw a sauce pan at me. Gave me a handful of swear words in all the languages she knew.”

“And you understood them?”

“Made Nabeel to translate them.” Henry winced at the memory. Aira felt bad for both Henry and Nabeel. An angry Farah was Acid, the strongest the kind which could burn you.

“So let me guess. She took the bigger and worse words.”

“Different versions of motherfucker.”

“Oops.” Aira giggled.

Henry sent a playful glare at her. Aira hit him playfully in the shoulder. They burst into a fit of laughter. Henry hugged her. At the moment it was just them. Aira tiptoed and placed a light kiss on Henry’s cheeks. It was the first ever time Aira initiated a contact in public.

“Someone is getting experimental.” Henry teased her. She blushed.

Just then a beautiful blonde came to them. “Mr Cavill, We are ready for Ms.Nair.”

“Thank you.” He said as he indicated Aira to follow the woman.

“I don’t want to go.” She mouthed.

“You will love it.” He assured her. Aira looked at him hopefully. She realised he was not going to budge. She followed the woman.

“Ma’am please sit down.” The woman said, She pushed went inside a closet before bringing out a dress for Aira.

It was peach pink. It was off shoulder. With a bow in the midriff. Aira doubted if she would fit in. She could feel herself spill out of the dress.

“Are you sure this is the dress for me?” She asked the woman skeptically.

“Yes Ma’am. I am sure it would suit you.” She handed Aira the dress. Aira went inside the changing room. She changed. She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her body perfectly. It was as though the dress was made only for her. She felt her eyes go misty. She felt she was beautiful for the first time.

The woman helped her with her hair. She twisted her hair into a bun. Let the night be worth the pain she thought.

“I think you have been tying your buns too tightly.” The woman said.

“It never stays put otherwise. I lose all the bobby pins I buy.”

“I know.” The woman chuckled.

“I am Aira. You never told your name.”

“Emily.” The woman said smiling, “My sister works for Mr Cavill’s friend.”

“Oh! Thank you Emily. For helping me.” Aira thanked her. 

Emily helped Aira wear a pair of pearl studs. She brought out a pair of strappy heels.

Aira groaned mentally. Her ankles are going to die.

“These were supposed to go with the dress but Mr Cavill told me that you had recent ankle surgery so we have a pair of ballet flats for you.” Aira was surprised. He remembered. If Henry was with her she would have probably kissed him.

Emily brought out a pair of peach coloured ballet flats. They weren’t exactly flats but currently she would have them than the strappy four inch heels. She didn’t want to walk on pins and needles tonight.

Emily helped Aira with her makeup. Aira insisted on making it simple. Finally Emily played something from Farah on her phone.

**Shut the fuck up. Atleast live for tonight. Em, do your best. I want her to give him a mini heart attack.**

“She knew you would resist.”

“Fine. Can’t risk my life. She would kill me. But this would kill him.”

“I am sure he can pass this.”

After an hour. Aira gaped at her reflection. She knew it was her but still the girl before her was nothing like her. Before her stood a woman who was so flawless she looked like she was born to be in the elite crowd. Gone was the immigrant small town girl. She gulped in some air.

“You look beautiful.” Emily gushed.

“Now we can go.” Aira looked at her phone. It was four o’clock. They had left the club at one. They reached the boutique at two. Aira was surprised that she had spent around two hours there.

She led Aira to the lobby. Henry stood in the lobby with his back turned to them. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and a pair of black trousers. “Mr. Cavill.” Emily announced their presence.

Henry turned to see Aira. His heart was beating fast threatening to jump out of his ribcage. Aira looked exquisite. Her almond shaped eyes were rimmed with kohl making her brown eye’s pop. Her lips looked full, they were painted in a nude shade over which they had applied gloss making it shine. Henry gulped. The dress hugged her. His grip on the bouquet became firm. Nearly crushing the stems.

Aira blushed as Henry looked at her. His eyes spoke volume. His surprise, his love, his passion and his nervousness. Aira felt like she was going for her prom. She took in Henry’s attire. He had a bowtie. She understood he was wearing a suit. She saw the jacket lying on the sofa behind him. He looked perfect as he always did, but his posture was rigid, he was nervous she could see that. The bouquet in his hands was crying for help. She noticed that he coordinated the flowers to their attire. It had pink and white flowers.

“Hey,” She wished him shyly.

“Hi,” He greeted her. Henry thanked the heavens for not letting him stutter. He handed her the flowers.

“Tried getting jasmines but-”

“This is perfect. Jasmines are not my only favorite flowers. I love roses, especially white ones.” She said cutting him off. Henry led her to the car. She slid in.

“Now where are we off to?”

“Darling, I said it’s a surprise.” Aira scoffed. Henry rolled his eyes. She was getting impatient. Not knowing what was next kind of scared her.

“Trust me. You will enjoy the evening.” He said squeezing her hand.

Aira gasped as they pulled in front of the famous Globe theatre.

“A very reliable source told me you love Shakespeare.”

“I know who. Probably she might have embarrassed me with my despicable directorial skills too.”

“I think you did good for a fifteen year old who was given the whole responsibility.”

“Yeah… whatever.” She scoffed playfully. Henry helped her out of the car.

“Show won’t start for another hour. How about we take a walk?”

“Sure? What if someone sees us?” They walked through a nearby park. Women who passed them gave Aira looks. She unconsciously took Henry’s hand in hers. Henry smiled at her.

“None of them are going to steal me.”

“I just can’t help it.” She said cheekily.

“Jealous doc?” He teased her.

“Teeny meeny jealous.” She said.

Henry clutched his stomach as he laughed at her words. Aira glared at him.

“You are cute when you are jealous.” He stated. She let go of his arm and crossed her arms across her chest and continued to glare at him. He pulled her close to him.

“You are really cute. Angry you look like Agnes.” Aira was amused as he compared her to a cartoon character.

“Haha, very funny.” Henry chuckled before he kissed her forehead.

They went back to the theatre.

Henry didn’t let her see which play they were about to watch.

“That was rude… really rude.” She glared at him. As they sat down at their seats.

As the opening scene happened Aira gasped. “Hamlet!” She whispered.

“Yes… Your all time favourite.”

“You seemed to have pulled a lot of strings Mr Cavill. I am impressed.”

“This evening is all to impress you my lady.” He curtsied. Aira blushed.

Aira was mouthing lines in between.

They had reached the point where Ophelia fell into the waters. Aira was repeating the lines.

_“When down her weedy trophies and herself_

_Fell in the weeping brook. Her clothes spread wide;_

_And, mermaid-like, awhile they bore her up:_

_Which time she chanted snatches of old tunes;_

_As one incapable of her own distress,_

_Or like a creature native and indued_

_Unto that element: but long it could not be_

_Till that her garments, heavy with their drink,_

_Pull’d the poor wretch from her melodious lay_

_To muddy death.”_

She was crying. Henry saw tears falling down her eyes. He handed her a tissue.

“Thank you.” She sniffled as she wiped her tears. He was smiling at her like an idiot. He couldn’t believe this beautiful, naive, passionate woman was his girlfriend. He took her hand in his and squeezed them slightly. She was a literal mess by the end of play.

“Why Hamlet?” Henry asked as they settled down on their seats at the restaurant.

“Maybe because it was the first ever drama of Shakespeare I came across. I love Ophelia and Hamlet. They knew each other for long, they loved each other but people and situations never got them together. Hamlet realised it too late by then Ophelia was gone. Ophelia never deserved her ending.” Aira said wistfully.

“Who was your Hamlet?” He asked her suddenly. Aira gaped at him. She looked at him. She was searching for anger, disgust or betrayal in his eyes. She found none.

“How did you?”

“I felt you saw yourself as Ophelia.”

“Well, my Hamlet moved on with his life and found his happily ever after.” She said, “ We knew but we never acknowledged it. He was a classmate from school. He knew how strict my family was so he never told me. I didn’t want my parents to remove me from my school. So I never told him. I hoped maybe one day we might end up together.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Love? I liked him. Infatuation or maybe an attraction. You can’t love someone without knowing them. Just a name and where they live doesn’t let you love someone.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“No… I thought I would find love in marriage I didn’t.” Henry nodded. The waiter came with a menu.

“Water and one of your best wines.” Henry said.

“Are you not angry?”

“Why should I be?”

“I never told you about him.”

“I would never judge you. Why should I?”

“Well I told Aakash when he asked. I said I had a crush on the person. He slapped me and told me I was lying.” Aira said defeatedly.

“You know what we should one day kick your ex’s ass. He just seem to crawl in everywhere.” Henry joked. Aira chuckled.

“Okay which is your favourite play?”

“Tempest and King Lear.”

“King Lear would be my third favourite.”

“You are a sucker for tragedy.”

“I think I am.” She said.

Henry chuckled. They ate in silence. There was a band performing in the restaurant. A few couples were dancing.

“I loved this evening.” Aira said as she got up from her seat.

“Who said it is over?”

“Wha-What?” Aira gaped at him. Henry chuckled as he led her out of the restaurant.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Henry suggested.

“I am done walking.” Aira said. She squealed as Henry scooped her up.

“Put me down!” She scolded him.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. Put me down this instant or.”

“Or what will you do Doc?”

“I will scream.”

“You won’t.”

“Oh! I will.” She opened her mouth.

“Fine… you win….” Aira grinned triumphantly at him. He placed her on the pavement. Aira straightened her dress with her hand.

“Where are we going?” She asked, “wait no need I will just wait and find out.”

“Finally she learned patience.” Henry exclaimed. Aira rolled her eyes. Aira realised they had reached the park.

“Why are we here again?” It was dark.

“Are you planning to kill me and hide my body?” She asked him.

“Haha.. Jokes aren’t your thing Darling.” Aira chuckled.

“Just watch.” Soon lights came on. Lanterns hung from trees. It looked like a scene out of a romantic comedy. Aira saw Henry place his phone on a bench. Music started to play.

“May I have this Dance my lady?” Henry asked her.

Aira gasped, she felt her heart constrict. She tried to speak. Words got stuck in her throat.

All she could do was nod her head.

Music slowly wafted through the air. Aira closed her eyes resting her head on his chest.

_One look at you_

_My whole life falls in line_

_I prayed for you_

_Before I called you mine_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true_

_I get to love you_

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you_

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

_The way you love_

_It changes who I am_

_I am undone_

_I thank God once again_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true_

_I get to love you_

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you_

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

_And they say love is a journey_

_I promise that I'll never leave_

_When it's too heavy to carry_

_Remember this moment with me_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

A feeling of content washed over her as they swayed slowly. Henry kissed her forehead.

“ This was the best day of my life.” She said, her eyes were glassy.

“Don’t cry.”

“These are happy tears.” She chuckled. He kissed her. Aira threw her hands around his neck pulling him closer.

“Someone looks very excited.”He teased her.

“Shut up and kiss me Cavill.” Henry chuckled before pulling her into a deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go through a hundered songs before stumbling on Ruelle I just love her. I wanted something that felt it was them. And I think I got it right. The link of the song is  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo.


	18. MUSHY BRAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well don't kill me after reading this chapter. I thought this chapter was necessary evil. I wrote this in four hours starting somewhere around Eight. Deleted the initial draft for it twice. So I hope this is better than the intial crap I wrote.

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He kissed her. His tongue sweeped the edge of her lips. Aira opened her mouth. Their kiss deepened. It was fired with passion, maybe lust. Aira pulled away gasping for air.

She was looking at him with her mouth askew. He felt like she was piecing things together.

“Now I know…”

“Know what?”

“What it is like to be adored, to be admired, to be in love.” She said the last words to herself.

“I admire you. I adore you. You, Aira Nair deserve this.” Henry said cupping her face in his hands. Aira felt like choking. Her heart couldn’t take this much emotion. Her brain well it was a mush. Neither could she find the optimist or the pessimist with the usual debate. She needed Parvati. She needed to talk to someone.

“Flower… you okay?” Henry asked her as he realised she was zoning out.

“I… uh.. I am.” Aira choked out. Henry felt something was wrong.

“Hey… You okay.” Aira nodded. He took her hand in his. He squeezed it.

“Remember… whatever happens I am here to stay.” He said. They went back to the car. Aira sat on the passenger seat. She was looking at the bouquet.

“You need to let it out.” She heard a voice.

Henry started the car. They were driving back to his place. He stole glances at her. She looked like she was having a big fight within herself. He was scared. He could feel her slip into another of her episodes. He couldn’t leave her home alone. She would be a mess. He heard her exhale.

“I have never been in the spotlight. I have never felt all these emotions ever in my life. I just don’t know how to navigate. I am scared what if I make a mistake.” She said, Henry squeezed her hand which was on her lap.

“I have never been loved. My parents, they did love me, but it was toxic. I was scared about the consequences of my actions. They controlled me. Even when my mom taught me to be independent, the freedom that I had was just an illusion. The illusionist being them. I became a doctor because my ten year old brain was told I would be a great one. Because I took care of my mom. For twenty two years of my life I did everything that made my parents proud because I was tuned to think my happiness could only be found if my parents were proud of me. I was scared to step out of line. I thought I was free, independent and my own person but the truth was I was a kite held by a string whose end was held by my parents.” Aira was expecting herself to break down, instead she felt like she was finally free. She was no longer that kite but a free bird. She smiled at Henry.

“You are brave. It takes a lot to face your demons. You, my lady, you are doing great.” He said softly as he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

“Henry…”

“Hmmm.”

“I feel so light. I feel happy.” He lifted her chin. “Because slowly and steadily you are letting go.” He placed a light kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss. Henry leaned forward pushing Aira further into her seat. He slowly started kissing down her neck.

Aira’s hands trailed up his arms. She pushed his jacket away. She gasped as Henry kissed her pulse. She felt him smile against her skin. She snorted.

“What’s so funny?” He asked looking up at her.

“Nothing.” Henry looked at her questioningly. She grinned at him. He kissed her pulse again Aira moaned as she nearly jumped out of her seat. He wrapped his one arm around her while the other trailed down to her thighs.

“What was so funny?” He asked.

“Well you thought you found the sweet spot.”

“I didn’t?”

“Nope..” She giggled pushing him away. He growled. She was howling with laughter.

Henry glared at her, he caught hold of her wrists pinning them above her head. Fear clouded her mind. Aira felt everything go blank.

Henry noticed Aira zoning out. “Aira! Flower! I am so sorry.”

“Aira! Snap out of it.” Henry was pleading. He felt her go rigid.

“No!!!!.. Please don’t.” She let out an agonising scream. Henry tried to hug her. Aira pushed him away. She was strong. He fished out his phone. She was sobbing.

He found Farah’s number. Farah picked up the phone.

“Hey, How is it going?” Farah heard Aira’s sobs.

“What did you do to her?”

“She is having another attack.” Henry snapped.

“What?”

“I don’t know what to do?”

“I will send an ambulance. Send me the location.” Farah went full on doc mode.

“Try to calm her down. Keep any sort of sharp objects away from her. I know it's not easy but try and please don’t hate her.”

Henry sighed and sent their location to Farah. Aira was sobbing. Her eyes were glassy but they were not looking at him. They were in the past, horrified. He felt anger towards her ex. That man broke his girl. That she is not able to live without being reminded of her past. He wanted the Aira whom he saw a few moments ago. He hugged her. She was struggling against his grip. He felt her bite into his shoulder.

Henry let out a small yelp. He heard her laugh hysterically.

“Aira… babe… this is not real. Please snap out of it. He won’t come back. He won’t dare to. I need you, our daughter needs you. Please.”

Aira remembered biting him. He was speaking to her. Who won’t come back? Who needs her? Daughter? Who? Her mind was churning. Her little angel left her long ago.

‘Aia…’ A small voice cooed.

God Cora! Her Bud. She tried to fight it.

“Aira… babe… relax… take a deep breath.”

She listened to the voice. Wait he never called her babe. This isn’t his voice. Take a breath, okay let’s try that. A familiar masculine scent reached her. To whom did that belong.

Shit! Henry! No she can’t let her haywired software win. She needs to snap out of it. She needed to do it now.

Henry felt her breaths comeback to normal her sobs subside.

“Cora…” She mumbled before going limp on his arms. His shoulder stung. She had cut through the fabric. He heard a siren at the distance.

“You are going to be fine, Flower I promise.” He whispered against her forehead. He helped the EMTs to get her into the ambulance.

Henry held her hands as he wheeled her to the ER.

“Henry please wait outside.” Farah said as he remained there.

“Cavill your kid needs you.” Farah had texted Charlie asking him to come over with Cora.

He bent down to kiss Aira’s forehead. Henry left for the waiting room.

“What happened?” Charlie asked him.

“She had another episode.”

“Dada…” Cora reached out for him. Henry scooped her up. She was looking around for Aira.

“Aia?”

“Aira is not well, sweetie. She is sleeping.”

“‘Ora see Aia.”

“You can’t Bug.”

“ ‘Ora kissy Aia.” Cora looked at him pleading.

“I know Bug.” Henry said.

Aira woke up by the feel of warm sunlight against her skin and the sound of a whimper. She found Cora curled up on her right. She realised she was in a hospital room.She had an IV to her left hand. Her eye searched for Henry. She saw Henry sleepy on the couch of her room. He was still in his yesterday's outfit she remembered bits and pieces of the other night. She tried to shift Cora as she was more close to the edge.

Henry woke up hearing her move.

“Don’t stress yourself.” He said, as he stood up from the couch.

“ Cora.”

“Let me do that.” He shifted Cora closer to Aira and raised the side railings.

“What happened?”

“You had another attack.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“You bit me.” Aira winced.

“I like it feisty.” He tried to joke. Aira rolled her eyes.

“How many stitches?” She had this no nonsense face.

“Not that deep. Farah said that was a first.” Henry assured her.

Aira blushed. She remembered how she bit Parth once. Poor man had to stitch up his forefinger. She had even bit Farah once.

Suddenly someone turned the door knob. Farah was looking at Aira furiously. She saw Cora. She turned to the corridor. “Mr. Cavill please do take your niece out of the room.” Charlie came in and scooped Cora up and exited.

“What happened?”

“Her blood work came.”

“And.”

“How many times have I told you to keep reminders for taking your meds? Aira the Lithium levels in serum are low.”

“How much?”

“0.4mmol. You need 0.75” Farah fumed.

“Aira…” Henry called her.

“Yes I didn’t take them. Only yesterday’s dose. I wanted to see if I could do this without medications. By being my own self. Clearly it didn’t. I won’t do this again. The last thing I want is Cora to see me like that. I love her, like my own. I don’t want her to be scared of me.” Aira said. She wanted to sink into her bed and disappear. She didn’t want Farah to scream at her.

“Oh God. Aira…” Farah hugged her.

Henry stood there looking at her shocked. He knew he made the right choice. He hugged Aira from the other side. He kissed her forehead.

“She would never be. She would probably kiss her Aia’s ouchie so that it goes away.” Aira gave a watery chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So How is it???
> 
> Nevermind... I love writing so I will continue... Okay I need to go sleep...
> 
> Good night.


	19. OFFICIAL

Aira was released the very same day. Right now the couple was standing in Henry’s room as he packed for going back to Scotland. He wanted Aira and Cora to accompany him.

“No… You are coming with me to Scotland. You can stay at the house with Cora.” Henry said firmly.

“I need to go to work.” Aira asserted.

“You need to rest. Everyone agreed to that.” Henry said as he packed the bags. He took a bag and proceeded to Aira’s room. “Hey, where are you going?” Aira called behind him. She ran behind him.

Charlie was standing in the hallway with Cora in his arms looking at his brother and his girlfriend. Cora was clearly confused about what was happening.

“Bug, I think we should watch some TV.”

“Peppa Pig!”

“Yep…” Charlie took Cora off to the living room.

Henry opened the closet and started putting Aira’s things inside the bag. “We are going back to your place to get your other stuff.” Henry said as he placed her casuals. Aira noticed he had placed her entire stash in his place into the bag. Well, entire stash in the sense four pairs of jeans and a few leggings, pyjamas and a few shirts and some blouses.

“I am going there for a week. I don’t need all of this.” She said pointing at them.

“Trust me darling you would need them.” He went to open the drawer where she had kept her undergarments.

“No...No.. I am not a child. I will do that.” She said, pulling him away. She stood in front of the drawer guarding it. Henry started to laugh, he clutched his stomach. Aira glared at him.

“Not so funny.” She snarled at him playfully. Henry chuckled.

“I will let you do the rest, but we need to get your sweaters and scarves from your place.”

“Henry I am not sure-” Her phone blared, cutting her short.

****Sayoojya.** **

The caller id said. It was a facebook call, a video call to be precise. Her sister, that was all she could think. She answered the call, before she could speak her sister’s voice blared out.

“ _You look beautiful in the dress… you guys look like a fairy tale.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Your date dumbo.”_

“Date?” Henry perked up.

“I have sent a tabloid link.” Henry pulled out the phone from her hand.

“Which one?”

“No greetings to your sister-in-law.” Akira teased him.

“Akki…” Aira warned her.

“Some page. I have sent the link to this one’s whatsapp.” Her sister said dismissively.

“Is that him?!!!!!” She heard Sayoojya. “Teenagers.” she muttered. Henry snorted at her.

“Hey Mr Cavill, We binged Witcher this weekend. It's awesome.” The girls rambled on.

“I would like to meet Joey.” Her sister said dreamily. Aira cleared her throat.

“What? You got the hunk.”

“I am afraid his girlfriend will be happy with that.” Henry chuckled. Akira’s face dropped.

“Maybe I can get you his autograph.” Henry said, her face lit up. He smiled. “I want Anya’s.” Sayoojya shouted. Aira sighed. She snatched the phone from Henry.

“I will call you girls later. We need to handle this issue.”

She turned to Henry. “Now what?”

“This is the third time. I think we should make it official.” Henry stated.

“Um… I am not sure…”

“Flower, we need to one day or other.”

“You didn’t want Cora to be thrown to the vultures.”

“I don’t. We won’t let them know anything about her other than she is ours. Not even her face.” Aira looked at him. ‘Ours’ Oh boy there is no turning back.

“How about we do it later?” She asked him. She needed some time. She wasn’t used to the limelight, she will never be. She needed to think, she needed to prepare herself for every possible scenario. She wasn’t going in unprepared if they threw bricks at her; she was going to collect them and build a home.

Henry nodded. She packed the last of her items. “Okay, we need to go to your place.” Aira whined. “I really don’t want this trip right now.”

“We need this trip. You need a change and Cora would be happy. It's more of a country side. You will love it.” Henry took her hand in his and assured her.

They left for Aira’s apartment an hour later. They dropped Cora with Niki and his family as Charlie had to go back to the hotel. They reached at Aira’s place without much fuss.

They were about to knock on the door. They heard Farah scream.

“Oh my God!!!!!”

Henry pushed open the door ready to attack. They stopped when they saw Nabeel down on his knees with a ring box. Farah was sobbing and laughing at the same time. The couple looked like they were having a sleep over. Aira knew Nabeel was planning this but every time he reaches to this part either an emergency shows up or he chickens out.

“We really have bad timing.” Henry whispered. Aira nodded.

“Should we close the door and walk out or go in?” Henry asked her.

“I think we should go in and-” She said turning back for the hallway.

“Aira!” Farah noticed them. They both looked like some idiots Aira was sure. Henry shook hands with Nabeel.

“I thought you wanted to do it fancy?” Aira asked Nabeel.

“Wanted to but I couldn’t risk it one more time.”He said sheepishly. Farah turned to her. Her eyes narrowed. “You knew?”

“Yeah was expecting a ring on your finger every time you managed to come home, you know without being called to the hospital.”

Farah hugged her. “Tell me all about it.” Aira said as they went into their room. Aira started to pull out her sweaters, scarves and cardigan

“You know we are looking for a place, so I was arguing why we should get the last house we saw not the previous one. He just looked at me and told ‘Marry me.’”

“And?”

“I thought he was doing to shut my mouth. Then he went down on his knee.”

“I think he was done waiting for you to have a free day.” Aira chuckled while Farah giggled.

“I wanted to tell you something.” Aira told after a long pause.

“He asked you to move in?”

“No, well we are again in tabloids. He wants to make it official. I don’t know how I will be able to manage it. I don’t know how I am supposed to protect Cora? They are vultures.”

“Did he say that he was going to let them know about Bug?”

“He said something like ‘. We won’t let them know anything about her other than she is ours. Not even her face’”

“He might have something in his mind. He did press charge against the one who broke your ankle.”

“So I should let him do it.”

“Yep.”

Aira nodded.

“So all packed. Your meds Socks. Your portable heater.” Farah went on listing everything needed.

“Yes Farah.. All packed. And yeah, congratulations.” Aira hugged her. She dragged her bag out to the living room. A cricket match was going on.

“You know India would squash England.” Nabeel said.

“Not a chance.”

“Sorry to break this honey, but our players are really in form this season.” Aira said as she plopped next to Henry.

“You know sports?”

“A bit and I am an Indian who saw cricket for the sole reason of watching Tendulkar play.”

“I heard from Adrika that this one cried buckets when he retired.” Farah piped in. She was sitting on Nabeel’s lap. Henry raised an eyebrow at her.

“What? He is amazing.” She defended herself.

“So, who is your favourite currently?”

“Kohli.” She said matter of factly. They watched the game for some more time.

“We need to go guys. We need to pack Cora’s things our flight is in the evening.” Henry announced. Aira hugged Farah goodbye. Nabeel shook hands with Henry. “Congratulation once again.” He said, patting Nabeel’s shoulder.

They were driving back home. “I think we should do it. Once we give them at least they won’t follow us everywhere.”

He smiled “I have the right picture.” Henry pulled the car to the side. He pulled his phone out. Aira noticed his Screensaver was the picture which Farah took the other day. Aira was smiling at Cora as the toddler smiled at the camera. “Awww..” She cooed. Henry gave her a goofy smile. He scrolled through the gallery.

“Got it!” He exclaimed. It was a picture of her with Cora with both of their backs turned to the camera. They were looking into the backyard of his house.

“Nice one. They would never get her face.”

“And this one.” He showed a picture of them together in the club yesterday. Aira smiled.

“So lets do it.” He said.

“I don’t know but you kind of made it weird.” She said making a disgusting face. Henry looked at her sheepishly. Aira started to giggle before breaking into full blown laughter.

“You should have seen your face.” Henry glared at her. She was wheezing. Once catching her breath she looked at Henry. He was looking at her like she was the morning sun. She blushed.

“I like this version. The silly version.” He said, Aira chuckled.

“I like the whole package.” He winked at her. “Urgh!!!” She knew he did that on purpose. She loved this. Simply pulling each others leg. Bonding better.

“So here it goes.”

****My girls… my world. My flower and our Bud.** **

He posted the picture. It still held a mystery.

He took the next picture.

****Flour girl, Flower girl. My dear Doc. Seems like all the apples I ate couldn’t keep the doctor away. Just kidding** ** ****.** ** ****So she came into my life like something out of a rom-com, dousing a packet of flour over me. So this ride began a few months back having fair share of waterworks and blood works. It’s a roller coaster ride but worth it. @drnair_aira . Please this is her private account so do not spam her.** **

Aira snorted at blood work. “You did draw some blood yesterday.” He chuckled. Aira playfully swatted his arm.

“Now your turn.”

She chose a picture in which Cora’s hands were in hers.

****She calls me Aia, my bud my world.** **

She chose the same picture as Henry.

****This man, he is home. My sanctuary. Thanks love for putting up with this half crack person who has a defunct emotional software.** **

****@henrycavill** **

“That’s it done.” She exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me forever to write... I had several doubts and confusions with the plot. Hope you like it..
> 
> love 
> 
> aami.


	20. TRIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest I have written. It's more of a filler chapter. Hope you would like it.

Aira was nervous as they headed out for the Airport. She was looking over her shoulder every ten seconds. Luckily Cora was asleep in her arms as they checked in. They were waiting to board. People did recognise them. Aira hid Cora's face into the crook of her neck. Henry had gone to make sure Kal was settled for the trip. Unfortunately, he had to be brought to Scotland through a different flight. noticed Henry talking to someone. The man looked familiar but she couldn't point out who he was. Henry turned to them and smiled. Aira returned the smile. She was still getting used to this. Every time Henry smiled at her she felt her heart flutter but at the same time, she felt relaxed. She felt she was safe. Henry and the gentleman came to them.

"Hi," She greeted him. "I am Aira." She said as she transferred Cora to her left and freed her right hand to shake his.

"Hey, Luke Evans, here." He greeted. Cora fussed in Aira's arms. Aira subconsciously rocked the toddler in her arms.

"Flower, Luke here was my co-star during immortals."

That's why he was familiar. Aira thought.

"Oh!" Cora whimpered.

"Aia…" She mumbled as she woke up.

"Hi, Bud." Aira cooed. "Are you hungry?" She asked the toddler.

"No," Cora said before snuggling into Aira'ss chest. Aira placed a light kiss on her forehead and smoothened her hair.

"So this your girl?" Luke teased Henry.

"Yes, but I don't want to rush it or overwhelm her in any way."

"Good. Sometimes slow steps save you." Henry looked at Aira and Cora proudly.

"I need to go. We should catch up once I am back in the country." Luke said as he came closer to Aira to look at Cora. He smiled at the toddler before kissing her cheeks. She fussed in her sleep before turning her face and hiding it into Aira's chest. He gave Aira hug.

"Bye Aira." He said before leaving. He patted Henry shoulder in goodbye.

"How's Kal?" Aira asked as he sat down next to her.

"Grumpy, but he will be fine."

"I really wish he could have been with us."

"Darling we both know that is not possible." Aira nodded.

"Mama…" Cora whimpered in her sleep. Both of them looked at her shocked.

"Mama…" She whimpered again. "Sh… sweetie I am here." Aira rocked her. Cora relaxed.

"Did she ever call you that before?" Henry asked her softly.

"Yes once. She was asleep."

"I think a part of her wants you to be her mama."

"We never openly told her that I could be her mother."

"Could be?"

"Henry I want to be her mother. But announcing something like this in a short period is not good. Because once she completely accepts me as her mother and something happens in future and we part ways Cora would be affected terribly."

"As if she won't be now." Henry scoffed. Aira could see an argument steaming.

"That's not what I meant. There is a difference between us hinting her that I could be her mother and Cora herself acknowledges it both consciously and subconsciously. It's her choice. We have no right to do that. I know she never had a mother before but it is not my place to barge in. You are her dad because she accepted you. I am sorry she didn't call you Dada straight away." She looked at him.

"It took five months."

"That's what. She has known me only for five weeks. She needs to do it on her own. " Henry nodded.

Henry was scrolling through his phone. While Aira was reading a pdf on child psychology.

"Child psychology?"

" I was thinking of doing a paper on it. I did intern with Dr.Aparna as her junior during my internship. I knew I wanted to be a paediatrician but sometimes you need to know a bit of psychology."

"Why?"

"Well, we have been getting a number of abuse cases. Domestic and other types. We can't always depend on the resident psychologist or psychiatrist all the time. So those of us interned in psychiatry are right now planning on learning something in cases of emergency." Aira said as she returned back to the book. Henry noticed her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she was trying to grasp something, they relaxed and her head gave a subtle nod once she understood. Her eyebrows again knitted together, but this time it morphed into confusion. He decided he needed a video of this.

Aira was rereading the paragraph. She felt something was amiss. She was reading and nodding her head. Aira felt something moving in the periphery.

Henry was amused as a number of expressions went through her face. He noticed Aira turn. Busted. He thought. Her eyes narrowed as he tried to hide his phone.

"What are you doing Cavill?" She asked her eyes narrowed. She was burrowing a hole on his forehead.

He was chuckling at her. He loved annoying her. Aira wanted to strangle him. Just then their flight was announced. Cora woke up.

"Dumb luck." She said annoyed. Henry chuckled as he collected their smaller bags.

"Hi, sweetie." She cooed as Cora rubbed her eyes.

"Aia…" Cora stretched her arms. They were walking to the boarding when Cora asked Aira to let her down. Aira looked at Henry.

"On one condition, you would always hold Aira's hand no matter what?"

"Yes Dada," Cora said proudly. Henry looked at Aira. She didn't look convinced. Henry squeezed her shoulder assuring her.

Cora was babbling about her dream about snow clouds unicorns and dragons as they were walking into the plane. Aira could only catch these words the rest was drowned in her jargon. So far Cora never had a tantrum around her but Aira knew she won't be spared. After all, Cora was two. As soon as Cora entered the aisle she broke away from Aira and ran down.

"Weeeee…." Aira had to run behind her.

"Cora!" Aira exclaimed. Many passengers were awwing while a few others mumbled how Aira couldn't handle her child. Henry dropped their bags at the overhead rack. By the time Aira wrangled Cora. She had the toddler under her arms as she tried to bring her up into a more comfortable position. Cora was screaming and thrashing. Henry took Cora into his arms. Aira took her bag out. She took out Cora’s snack box. She had diced some fruits together.

“Dada me run.” Cora crossed her arms and pouted.

“Nope… you aren’t going down.” Aira said sternly. Cora glared at her. Aira winced internally. Cora turned to her father expectantly.

“Sorry kiddo, you can’t go down.”

“I want to.” Cora started screaming.

“Terrible twos, been there.” One of the fellow passengers spoke up. “You are doing good.” The man told them. Henry smiled at him. Aira traded the snack box with Henry and took Cora into her arms.

“Bug, Aira is going to tell a story but you need to sit down on the seat and be a good girl,” Aira said as she settled down on the seat. Henry sat next to her. He was really nervous. Cora was never comfortable with plane rides. This was just the beginning of a torturous journey. He hoped Aira won't be angry at the end. She is her mother, she won't be. Henry heard his own voice in his head.

“Me run.” Cora huffed. Aira sighed. “Cora this is not a playground,” Aira stressed. Cora was glaring at her. Aira wanted to laugh, Cora looked so adorable. “Baby, this is not your home. You are making it difficult for everyone.” Cora pouted and looked away.

“Then maybe we should leave her back with Noah and Noel.” Henry teased, "NO!" Cora wailed. Aira rocked her. She smacked Henry's biceps with her hand. "Never do that ever again." She whispered harshly.

"It would make her insecure." She explained as she saw his confused face.

Aira decided to bring out the last weapon in her arsenal. The lullaby she usually sang to the toddler. She slowly started to hum, rocking the child in her arms. Cora's wail turned to small sobs, then to whimpers and slowly she sniffled and took the snack box from Henry. He chuckled as Cora struggled to open the box. She was too stubborn to let Aira open it for her. She turned on her lap as Aira offered help. “Me big girl,” Cora said, Aira let go. She waited for Cora to accept defeat. Finally, Cora realized she couldn’t open it. She pulled Henry’s shirt. Cora looked sheepish but too proud to ask Aira. Aira could feel her heart melt. She just wanted to hold Cora close to her and pepper kisses on her face. She didn’t realize she was spacing out till the stewardess asked her to make sure Cora was buckled to seat as they were about to take off. Aira moved to the window seat and buckled Cora to the seat between her and Henry. She placed the earmuffs. Henry had taken the napkin out and tucked it into Cora’s shirt. He then opened her box and handed it over to her. Cora smiled, “tanku” she said.

Her daughter was so cute. Aira thought. The rest of the flight was uneventful. Cora watched some cartoons then slept. Aira fell asleep too. Henry smiled at the two of them. Cora had climbed to Aira’s lap sometime in between and was right now sleeping on her chest.

“You have a beautiful family.” A lady in the next row told him. Henry smiled proudly.

They reached Scotland around nine in the evening. Cora was all grumpy and was pouting. She still was in a cold war with Aira. Both the adults wanted to laugh but just let her be. Cora took her small backpack and announced she was a big girl and would carry it. Aira just nodded her head in agreement. Currently, Cora was walking ahead of them to the arrival.

“God, Henry, She looks so adorable.” Aira gushed as Cora toddled. The weight of the backpack was causing her to wobble a bit. Henry instinctively flew across to catch her from tumbling backwards. Aira gasped. Henry scooped the toddler into his arms. Cora was surprised, “Dada, down.”

“Buggy, till we reach the car we can’t let you walk, anyone could hurt you,” Aira said as she crouched down to her level. Henry crouched down too.

“Why?” Cora asked she was playing with the string of her backpack.

“Because, your Dad is famous,” Aira explained. Cora looked at her not comprehending the word. “Everyone knows him so they would come to us.”

“Why they hurt me?”

“Um… they might push and pull.” Cora considered the statement. Aira was secretly hoping she would understand.

“No, Aia, Me big girl.”

“I know Bug you are a big girl. But Aira is scared of them I need you to make me feel safe.” Gosh she is manipulating a two-year-old. Then again her mom used to say that to her sister. “I will get you the moon if you eat dinner.” And the poor kid would fall for it every day even when she didn’t get the moon the other day. Cora’s eyebrows knitted together. She tilted her head to a side, deep in thought.

“Okie.” Cora said, Aira scooped her up. Henry looked at her agape. Aira winked at him conspiratorially. He shook his head. As soon as they arrived a flock of press followed them. Aira hid Cora’s face among her hair. The little girl whimpered as random flashes went on.

They were asking random questions about how they met. Whether Cora was Henry’s biological child or she was Aira’s. The security escorted them to their car.

Cora was crying. “Sh… it’s over. All of it is over.”

“Meanie.” Cora whimpered.

“They won’t hurt you again,” Henry promised.

“Pomise?” She asked him, peeking from the curtain that Aira’s hair formed.

“Pinky Promise,” Henry said connecting his little finger to Cora’s smaller one.

“Awww…” Aira cooed.

“Cora your mo- Aira, seems to be jealous.” Henry teased her. Cora giggled. Aira noticed Henry nearly slipping but she chose to ignore it. The driver had loaded the trunk by then. The family climbed the car. They had a long drive to the place where Henry stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know toddler tantrums and meltdowns aren't easy to handle. I remember my nephew screaming at me because I forgot to teach him one of the spellings for a test.  
> So yesterday was mother's day. I baked a cake for my mom (following her instructions. I am still learning.)
> 
> My roommate, my best friend and my junior wished me Mother's day. I know its funny, but I kind of end up mothering them.


	21. The Witcher Fam!

The next morning Aira found herself and Cora inside Henry's trailer in the set. Kal was resting at the foot of the bed while Aira was bargaining with Cora so that the toddler would put on a sweater. Cora wanted to put on her violet sweater instead of the green one which Aira held up.

"Buggy, that is dirty. You pour Orange juice on it. Remember." Aira was begging.

"No." Cora huffed. Aira looked up to the ceiling.

"Krishna! Give me strength." She muttered.

Just then the trailer door opened the door to reveal Freya, followed by Anya and Joey. All three of them in their costume. Freya’s costume looked more boyish than the previous season, while Anya’s and Joey’s remained the same.

"Feyaaaa!!!!" Cora squealed and raised her hands to the girl.

"Hey, Bug." Freya scooped her up. The two girls grinned at each other. Freya kissed Cora's cheeks.

"How is our favourite niece doing?" Joey asked in a baby voice, causing Cora to blush.

Aira chuckled, Cora was enamoured by Joey.

"Hey, Sorry about them." Anya greeted her.

"It's okay." Aira smiled. Anya noticed the sweater in Aira's hand.

"Refusing to wear it?"

"Yep wants to wear her favourite one. But she poured juice on it." Freya noticed their conversation.

" Hey, Bug is that your sweater?" Freya asked her.

"No!" Cora looked as if she was horrified by the idea of the sweater being her's.

"Too bad I thought we could wear the same colour." Freya indicated to her green shirt. Aira gaped as Cora readily extended her hands for the sweater.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Freya. Aira helped Cora into her sweater. Freya smiled.

"Dada??" Cora asked her.

"Dada is getting ready for work," Aira said as she combed Cora's hair. Joey was looking at her, scrutinizing. Aira knew this would be happening. She just smiled at him.

"Wok?" Cora asked, "like when I go to the hospital." Aira explained.

"Dada wok you?" Joey snorted. Aira sent a glare at his direction.

"No, your Dada doesn't work with me. He works with Joey, Anya and Freya here." Aira said.

Just then Henry walked into the trailer in his full Geralt costume. Aira stood there open-mouthed. This was way better than how he looked on screen. The costume hugged his figure, he looked rugged, she couldn’t see Henry all she could see was Geralt. The amber eyes, white-blond hair till his shoulder pulled into a man bun, his broad shoulder and the leather armour all of it hinted nothing but Geralt. ‘What have they done to our man?’ The pessimist screamed. ‘He looks hot, but not our type.’ The optimist stated in agreement. Just then he smiled, that smiled he had only for her and Cora. Her heart fluttered. ‘There he is!’ They chorused.

 _" Mukh bandh kr, makhi jaayenga,"_ Anya teased her. Aira shut her mouth immediately. Freya and Anya giggled. Aira felt her face turning hot, so badly she wished she had her tan back. Nope! Even then she would look like the beetroot she is now. Cora noticed her father standing at the doorstep. She couldn't recognise Henry, Cora hid her face into the crook of Aira’s neck.

“Why don’t we go outside? It’s becoming a bit crowded in here.” Henry suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Cora lifted her face on hearing her father’s voice but couldn’t find him. She looked at Aira confused.

“Let’s go out,” Anya announced as no one made the move to be outside the trailer.

“Aia, Dada?” Henry turned to Cora. “Dada is here Bug.” Cora looked at Henry. Her eyes filled up and she started crying. “Meanie.” Henry looked hurt. Aira was shocked. “She has never seen you in costume?” She asked him while trying to calm down Cora.

“No,” He admitted sheepishly. “Cora, sweetie this is Dada,” Henry spoke.

“Meanie,” Cora whimpered. “Bud, listen to the voice.” Aira urged her. Cora listened as Henry spoke to her. Cora opened her eyes and hell broke loose. Cora wailed and Kal jumped up to her defence. Henry moved away defeated. Aira was pleading to Cora to recognise her dad’s voice, “Bear no” She warned Kal jumped to attack Henry. “Babe, I am so sorry.” She said as she rocked Cora in her arms. Henry nodded. He knew something like this would happen but hoped it wouldn't be worse.

“They are just perfect.” Freya gushed. Anya smiled at her. Joey was still not sure about everything. He felt this immense need to protect Henry. The man was there for all of them. Freya and Anya continued gushing over the family just a few feet away from them. He noticed Aira was trying to calm down Cora at the same time she was trying to pull Kal away from Henry.

Slowly Henry started to sing. Aira stood there shocked. That was the first time Henry sang in front of her. His voice was deep but soothing. It was calming. She slowly closed her eyes, listening to him groove. Aira was floating. He was humming an English lullaby. Cora stopped crying and was curiously looking at the giant man in front of her. “Dada?”

“Yes, Bud Dada.” Aira urged her to go to Henry’s extended arms. “Old?” Cora asked confused, taking a strand of his white wig into her chubby hand. Henry chuckled while Aira was fighting a laugh.

“That’s because Dada has to dress up as we do for Halloween,” Henry explained. Aira mentally facepalmed, she nearly forgot about the holiday. She remembered how the hospital staff were discussing it and was originally planning to take Cora for shopping on Sunday.

“‘Lloveen?” Cora asked him.

“Trick and Treat.”

“Sweets…” Cora whispered, eyeing Aira whether she heard it or not. Cora had a hell of a sweet tooth that Aira took charge of controlling her sweet intake. Aira hid a smile while Henry whispered a yes.

Henry was playing with Cora and Kal. While Aira went to Anya.

 _“ Hey, I needed a little help. I need to do Halloween shopping for Cora and this is my first Halloween. I have no idea.”_ Aira breathed out. She was panicking.

“Translate,” Freya demanded.

“Gist Halloween shopping for Cora,” Anya said. Freya clapped her hands together. “We are free tomorrow.”

“We need to plan.” Anya jabbered on.

“Why do I feel like I invoked demons?” Aira muttered under her breath. “That you did, they could take a lot of time, like a lot of it,” Joey whispered next to her.

“So encouraging.” Aira scoffed. “We need to talk,” Joey spoke.

“I knew this would be coming, I am sure you won’t be any worse than my friend.”

“What did she do?” Joey quipped.

“Called me an emotional paradox and threatened to castrate Henry for hiding Cora.” Joey winced. Aira smiled.

“You know he is trying to be strong,” Joey said, Aira nodded. “He has gone through a lot. That's all I want to tell you.” Joey said sternly.

“I know I never gave him a choice. I kicked him out.” Aira admitted a part of her was still feeling guilty for her action.

“He never spoke Cora to you because he was scared you would run away. Thinking Cora would overwhelm you. Just like you didn’t give him a choice he didn’t give you the choice. To decide whether you were ready for Cora. Both of you made a mistake. I am just looking out for him, I am not telling that it's your mistake. Whatever happened in August was both of your faults.” He looked at her. Aira nodded, for some reason, she felt better.

“What I am going to tell next would sound selfish, maybe crazy. I don’t know if you can instantly bond with a child whom you never gave birth to, I never got to experience motherhood, I lost my babies,” Aira paused before inhaling, she was trying not to cry. “ even before I got to hold them properly, so I have no idea what motherhood feels like.” She looked over where Cora was playing with Freya and Anya with Henry watching them. The little girl was shrieking as Freya chased her across the lawn. Cora was running to Henry’s open arms, squealing. Anya was trying to stop Cora from reaching Henry but she slipped between Anya’s legs and ran into her father’s waiting arms. She was giggling as Henry threw her to the air and caught her. Aira gasped, but later relaxed once Henry caught her. Joey smiled at her reaction. Aira turned to him. “With Cora, I just don’t know, I feel like my entire universe, it spins around her. She is like that little ray of hope for me.”

“I came to give you -the hurt him I will kill you- speech, but I think I should give you both the -Please don’t sink this ship, your kid needs you- speech.” Aira chuckled. Joey smiled.

“Hey,” they heard Henry. Cora was getting a piggyback ride from her father. Freya and Anya followed him. Kal was also running towards her, by this time Aira was ready for an ever-enthusiastic fur ball. She caught him in time without losing her footing. “Ka, Aia My!” Cora shouted angrily. Kal growled at her. “Bear…” Aira warned him. “I know I am yours, Buggy.” She cooed at the two-year-old. Cora tried to free herself from her Father. Henry transferred her to his arms. Aira took Cora in her arms.

"Hey," Henry greeted Aira smiling, Aira felt her heart thumping against her chest like every other time. "Hey," She breathed back. She felt Henry's features harden, desire flickered in his visage. He kissed her. "Ewwww!!!!" Cora pouted in between them. Aira and Henry looked at the toddler surprised. "Where did you learn that, young lady?" Henry asked pretending to be serious. Cora giggled. Aira chuckled, "Either her cousins or some other kid from her playschool. Relax." She teased Henry.

Freya went forward to discuss the shopping plans, Anya pulled her back. "We have the entire day, let them talk, he has a rather tiring sequence today." "Oops sorry." 

"We should go. We are third-wheeling, "How about we steal Cora?" Freya asked, hopefully. "Not a bad idea."

"Okay lovebirds, could we steal your kid for some time?" Joey asked in a very Jaskier fashion. Aira rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Bug want to see the Horses?" Anya asked. Cora was nodding her head enthusiastically. Freya took Cora in her arms. " Say goodbye to your dada and Aira."

"Bubbyee" The toddler waved her hand. Kal followed them leaving Henry and Aira in front of his trailer.

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Aira inhaled in the scent of leather, musk and Henry. She rested her face against his chest. "Now that it's just us, why don't we do something nice," Henry whispered, huskily. Aira shivered, her eyes were darting around. She realised they were the only people there.

"I thought you had to shoot." She teased him, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Henry pulled her closer, he lifted her chin. He kissed her lips, Aira gasped in surprise, he deepened the kiss. Her hands flew up to tug his wig. "Hey, don't tug the wig. My stylist will murder me." Aira pouted. Henry chuckled. He took her hands in his squeezing it.

"You okay." She asked concerned, his body language wasn't confident. He looked anxious.

"Yeah, I am." He said, Henry's voice was filled with some sort of dread.

"Babe you okay?" Aira asked, her voice was soothing, her hand cupping his jaw. Henry nuzzled into the inside of her palm. Aira lead him to the step of the trailer, they sat down on the stairs. Henry was sitting on the step just below the one where Aira sat, his head resting on her lap.

"Talk to me, Henry." She pleaded, her fingers drew circles on his forehead. Henry relaxed, he sighed. He relished the feeling of her soft finger pads against his forehead. 

"I am anxious one day you would realise this is not what you want and you would walk out." He turned his face to look at her. " I am anxious that you would walk out because of the fame and lack of privacy. I am anxious that the condition would take you away from me and Cora." Henry's voice cracked at the end. Aira felt her chest constrict.

"Stop trying to be strong. You don't need to. From the beginning even before our breakup, you were trying to make me feel at home, even now you are doing the same. I know the man before me cares about me and what we have." She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You know, when it comes to family, you are a terrible actor. I knew something was wrong." Henry chuckled, "that's because you see through the act doc." She snorted.

"You made me feel safe, I want you to feel the same around me. I want you to let the guard down. I want to know the person you are, not what the tabloids or some random fan page. That is what your manager and PR want to project. I want to see the real you. With all the baggage and everything. Henry, we promised each other to let the other in. You told me everything about your past, if you can put up with my bipolar then I can be your pillar. I want you to talk to me whenever you feel low." Aira's voice was so soothing, Henry smiled.

"I am so lucky," He said, "I think I am the lucky one." She argued back. Henry chuckled, "We both are lucky, case closed." He took her hand in his and kissed the inside of her palm. Aira blushed.

**_Oh God! 2000 words._ **

_**Mukh bandh kr, makhi jaayenga.** _ **_trans: close your mouth. Flies could go inside._ **

**_Constructive Criticism is always welcome._ **

**_love_ **

**_AAMI._ **


	22. The Big Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHTLY MATURE SCENES MAY BE PRESENT

Aira was watching the shoot wrapped up. It was some fight scene. As soon as the director called cut, Cora toddled over to her father as if she knew it was her cue. She stumbled and fell on a puddle. Aira gasped and ran to Cora, the two-year-old decided to sit on the puddle. Cora was beating her hands on the surface of the puddle, spraying the dirty water everywhere. She was laughing in glee. Aira smiled at her, she crouched down and tried to pick up the toddler. Cora squirmed away, splashing mud on Aira. She heard Henry’s deep chuckle above her, Aira glared at him.

“Bug! You will be sick.” Aira scooped up the toddler.

“Aia, no ‘un.” Cora pouted, “My definition of fun doesn’t include you playing in mud kiddo. Look at you, all muddy.” Aira said, removing a chunk of mud from Cora’s hair. Cora smeared mud on Aira’s face.

“Cora…” Aira playfully glared, the toddler giggled, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheeks. Aira sighed, she could never be angry with this munchkin.

“Aira, honey did you see Cora?” Henry pretended to look for Cora.

“Dada.” Cora reached for Henry. “I can only see a muddy Kid here.” Aira swatted his head. “Ow!”

“Your daughter is right here. Mr Cavill.” Aira said, extending Cora to him. He placed a light kiss on the two-year-old’s forehead. “I will change and come then we can go home,” Henry said.

“I will clean her up,” Aira said, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Aira ran a bath for Cora. “Now let’s take a bath.” Aira scooped up Cora and placed her on the side counter, she removed Cora’s muddy clothes. Cora was playing with a strand of Aira’s hair.

“Aia,” Cora spoke, “Yes baby,” Aira responded. “Lub me?” Aira froze for a moment, she was totally surprised by the question. She saw Cora looking at her, her eyes expectant. “I, um, do love you, sweetheart, with all my heart.” Aira hugged Cora to her chest. “I love you, to the moon and back, Cora. I would always love you, baby girl.”

“I lub Aia.” Cora grinned at her. “Okay now let’s take a bath.” Cora ended up splashing water over Aira soaking her. Aira looked at the toddler surprised. She took a robe and wrapped around herself.

Aira brought Cora out of the bath and started to dress Cora when she heard someone knock on the trailer door. “It’s open.” She called out. The door opened to reveal Freya and Anya. “Hey,”

“Henry told you to come to the dinner bonfire. After which we would be leaving.” Anya told her while Freya was playing with Cora, who was in her diaper. “Freya, she needs to change.” Cora pouted, she squirmed out of Freya’s grip and ran towards the open door. Aira scooped her up.

“Where are you off to Buggy?” She cooed at Cora. “Dada.”

“We would be going to Dada soon, but right now we need to change.” Aira said, “You need to change too, leave Bug to us.” Anya said, taking Cora into her arms. Freya pushed Aira into the bathroom. She sighed.

Henry came into the trailer after not finding the girls anywhere near the bonfire. He saw Anya Freya and Cora coming out of the trailer.

“She is changing,” Anya said as they headed towards the bonfire.

“Oh, okay.” Henry nodded. The trailer door opened. Aira was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of black leggings. The shirt reached her mid-thigh, the arms despite being folded reached her mid-forearm. She looked small in his shirt. She had a scarf around her neck

“Hey,” She greeted him. “Hi,” He breathed. She smiled. Her hair was flowing in the Scottish wind. Aira fought to keep her hair off her face, it was still damp and she didn’t want to get sick with damp hair. Henry stepped closer to her. He brushed the hair away from her face. He unwrapped the scarf around her neck, “What are you doing?” Aira asked, surprised, “Shh..” He placed his finger over her lips, he managed to get all her hair together and wrapped the scarf over it. He tucked the loose tendrils behind her ear, Aira shivered as his fingers brushed her ear lobe. She heard him inhale sharply. Aira felt the heat course through her vein. He dipped his head to reach her level and placed a soft but lingering kiss on her cheek. Aira stared at him, her lips parted. Her breath was becoming erratic. The close proximity and Henry’s musky scent was making her giddy. She felt her mouth go dry. She felt hot, though shy to admit to herself she knew she was being aroused. Her cheeks flushed, she thanked the low light outside the trailer for keeping her face hidden.

Henry felt her shiver as he placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The strong smell of coconut oil mixed with jasmine hit him. He inhaled sharply. He kissed her cheeks softly but let his lips linger around. Her chest heaved up and down anticipation. Seeing her in his shirt did things to him. He wanted to pull her flush against his chest and kiss her hard. He wanted to feel her curves. He wanted her now. He cupped her face in his arms. Her eyes fluttered close, her lips parted, Henry leaned down. Their lips brushed against each other. Aira’s hands flew to his hair, pulling him close to her. Henry’s hands wrapped around her waist. He kissed her, he felt her tongue swipe the seam of his lips. He grunted into the kiss. Aira pulled away. He raised an eyebrow.

“As much as you want this even I want this but if we don’t show up they might send a search party,” Aira explained. He frowned. She rolled her eyes. “Come on,” She dragged Henry to the bonfire. He smiled as she took his hands in hers. They walked hand in hand. They saw Cora dancing while everyone was cooing at her. Kal was sitting at Anya's feet staring at the toddler, Aira knew he was looking around for any sort of danger for the girl, his eyes never left the toddler. They sat down on a piece of log. Kal came to them and sat next to Aira's feet. Henry pouted as Kal nudged Aira's hand to pet him. Aira chuckled but proceeded to pet the Akita. Henry wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her hip. Aira blushed, Henry could see her face turn dark under the distant firelight. She looked beautiful. He felt his heart flutter.

Throughout the dinner, Henry kept teasing her with lingering touches and flirtatious winks. Aira was sure she resembled a beetroot now. She felt him draw circles on her right hip as he sipped on his can of coke. Her grandmother would roll in her grave once she realised all the dirt her granddaughter’s mind was conjuring at this point. She snorted. Henry looked at her amused. She shrugged her shoulders, “Nothing.” Henry didn’t look convinced.

“What is it, Doc?” He huskily whispered, Aira bit her lip. She looked away shyly. Cora was sitting on Joey’s lap talking animatedly to him. Everyone was talking to someone. Henry took her hand in his, he slowly lifted it to his lips and placed a light kiss on it. Aira blushed, gosh she wasn’t used to this much attention. Henry pulled her close to him throwing his arm around her shoulder. Aira snuggled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand resting on his thigh. She sighed contentedly.

“Okay guys, good night. I need to go.” Joey announced. Cora pouted, “We will hang out tomorrow kiddo.” Joey kissed her forehead. Cora toddled towards them. She climbed onto Henry's lap, and stuck her tongue out at Kal who was now resting his head on Aira's lap. Clearly her action meant - I have got dad with me- Aira smiled. Cora snuggled against her father’s chest. Aira smiled at the little girl as she yawned and closed her eyes.

“I think we need to get going, darling.” Henry said, Aira nodded in agreement. "Common Bear," Henry called out for Kal. He stood up, Aira stood up. Brushing dust of her shirt.

“We will come at ten, be ready,” Freya ordered her. Henry looked at Aira confused. “Halloween shopping,” Aira explained. Henry nodded, it nearly slipped out of his mind. “I will give you my card,” Aira tried to protest, “nope, not going to listen I am going to spoil my daughter and her mother.” Aira looked at him shocked. The silence which followed was too thick and uncomfortable. They walked to the car in silence. Henry’s assistant had already brought their bags despite Aira’s protest. She felt uneasy about someone else handling their things even if they meant good.

“Flower,” Henry broke the silence after he strapped Cora to her car seat. Kal jumped in and snuggled into the seat next to Cora.

“I don’t know Henry what if I mess this up, I can’t hurt her. I love her so much. She loves me too, what if she hates me one day.”

“Flower, breath. You are doing great. It’s not like your degree made you prepared for being a mother.” She shook her head. “I had cried initially when Cora won’t stop crying. I had called Nikki and Lauren in the middle of the night to help. You in contrast are actually doing better.” Henry chuckled, they were both looking into the vehicle at the sleeping toddler. Henry wrapped his hands around her waist while Aira leaned against his chest. He kissed her hair, Aira hummed closing her eyes. “We need to get back, Dr Nair,” He reminded her. Aira giggled, “Yes we need to.”

They drove back to the house. “So, Akira texted.” She spoke suddenly.

“And?”

“One of my cousins showed my mom an article about us. They are going crazy, apparently discussions of reigning in me are going on. Like I am a horse.” She scoffed at the end. Henry was pissed.

“What if they take me back?” She whispered.

“They won’t, I won’t let it happen.” He took her hand in his and squeezed it. They reached the house and were greeted by the housekeeper. Kal ran into the house, straight into his room. Henry made sure he was ready for the night. While Aira changed Cora into her sleepwear. Henry came into Cora's room to see Aira had finished dressing up the toddler. She was rocking Cora back to sleep. Singing a familiar lullaby.

"Pi's lullaby, Life of Pi." She mouthed as she saw him trying to see where he heard the song.

They tucked in Cora. As soon as they reached their bedroom, Henry pulled her flush against him, Aira gasped in surprise.

“The things you do to me.” He grunted, “Do what?” She teased him. Henry groaned. Aira giggled. She squirmed out of his arms.

“You, Mr Cavill had been teasing me the whole evening,” Aira said as she walked back towards the bed, Henry stalked towards her. “So I think I do get to tease you a bit.” She ducked as he tried to catch her. She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Darling, you are going to regret this.” He said, a subtle warning. Aira smirked. 

“I hardly doubt that.” Aira was surprised at her own behaviour. Not even in her wildest dreams, she thought she would be teasing her man. ‘Wait, What!’ She ignored the voice in her head. She grinned at him slyly. She tried to run to the door. Henry grinned as he caught her with ease.

“Now you aren’t going anywhere.”

“I don’t think I want to.” She shyly admitted. Henry dipped his head, he captured her lips in his. Aira sighed as his lips travelled down her neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the floor. She shrieked, “Put me down,” He ignored her and walked towards the bed. He placed her on the bed and kneeled down. He looked into her eyes.

“I know we both want this, but at the first sign of panic tell me. I don’t want you to go back into square one.”

“I would be fine, you are not him. You are home. He was satan.” She assured him. She cupped his face in her small hands. She placed soft, lingering kisses on his forehead, cheeks his jaw and finally kissed his lips. Henry slowly got up without breaking the kiss he pushed her onto the bed. Aira sighed as he kissed down her neck. Her hands travelled down his chest unbuttoning his shirt. Henry pulled away to shrug off his shirt, while Aira tried to remove the buttons of her shirt, Henry’s hands stopped her. “Let me.” Aira’s breath hitched as she saw his blue eyes blown wide, the iris almost a ring of blue. His hands were moving around her body as if he was memorizing her curves. Slowly almost torturously he removed the buttons of her shirt. Kissing down her neck, his kisses were soft fervent, Aira moaned as he sucked on her pulse. Henry broke away, he looked at Aira, her chest heaving, eyes closed, reeling in the feeling, her hair splayed across the bed.

Aira’s eyes shot open, her face was inches away from Henry, “Flower you sure about this,” He asked, it was more like he was asking himself. She nodded, but surprised him by pushing him to the side and proceeded to straddle his hips. Henry groaned at the sight before. Aira smirked as she realised the effect she had on him. She threw the shirt away. She leaned forward, her hair falling to either side of her face like a curtain, slowly she kissed down his chest. Henry took a sharp intake of breath. He felt her lips curl into a smile against his skin. She kissed back up to his neck, she kissed his pulse, sucking on the skin. He growled and flipped her over. Aira laughed.

“Stop teasing sweetheart you would regret this.” He grinned evilly. Aira shivered and squirmed underneath him. “Henry…” She moaned as he kissed down the valley of her breast. He continued peppering kisses down her breast. He continued peppering kisses on her stomach. Aira squirmed, "Stop moving." He sternly ordered her. Henry felt her stiffen. 'Ah Shit!' He thought. He immediately scooped her up in his arms, placed her on his laps her head resting against his chest.

"Sweetheart I am so sorry," He whispered softly. Aira realised she was in verge of another episode. 

"Listen to my voice Darling," Henry asked her. Aira listened to his soothing baritone voice. "Now let's take some deep breaths." He said once he realised she was relaxing. Aira did as he said, the calming scent of musk, sweat and Henry reached her. She was home not anywhere else. Slowly she felt the fear that seized her wash away. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His blue eyes looked like the calm ocean she could see from the hillock where her Aunt's house situated. The brown area of his eyes reminded her of that distant island. She smiled at him.

"Sweetheart I am so sorry."

"Shh..." She cupped his face, "we both knew what we were doing. I need to get over this slowly and steadily. I feel bad that I am not able to enjoy this with you. " She said soothingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it took a lot for me to write this I am not good at writing sex scenes. So if it sounds awkward please forgive me.  
> As you can see I have added a song from Life of Pi here. This is my sort of tribute to the great actor Irrfan Khan. As an Indian, I am proud to say he is from my country. I have been planning to do this long back. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oqmAh7_mX4


	23. POOP And DRESSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME AT THE END

A small movement at her feet woke Aira up, she saw Kal nudging her feet.

“What happened Bear? She asked him, Kal just turned his head to the door. Asking her to follow him. She turned to see Henry’s side empty, but it was warm. She noticed a note in the nightstand.

_Gone for a run, didn’t want to wake you up. Be back soon,_

Aira fished out her shirt from the night before. She haphazardly buttoned it and followed Kal out of the bedroom. He led her to Cora’s crib.

“What?!!!” Aira felt like she burst a coronary. She saw her daughter sitting up on her crib smeared in her own poop. The two-year-old had managed to open her diaper and had her chubby hands into the waste and had smeared it over her chest face and head. Cora was laughing in glee. She turned to Kal, “Get your dad.” She deadpanned. Kal nodded and ran out of the room.

“Kal! No running in the house.”

“What do I have here?” Aira turned to Cora. When did Cora become a fan of poop, if she remembered correctly, till a week back carrots were under the classification of poop and it was gross.

“Aia, poop.” Cora offered her a chunk of her poop to Aira as if it was diamond. It must be the payback for pooping on Dad all the time, she thought. “Baby… don’t you know poop is yucky.”

“What the-” She heard Henry, she turned to see a very sweaty Henry standing at the door. “Yeah, you are seeing what I am seeing.” Aira confirmed, Henry’s face screamed ‘Am I seeing this?’. “But when did poop turn to be her favourite.” He asked incredulously.

“Since now,” Aira said as she picked up Cora, she walked to the washroom and placed the toddler on the floor. Cora was looking at Aira, she still was offering the chunk of poop to Aira. Aira was considering options.

“What are we going to do?” Henry asked as he followed his girls to the washroom. Aira was standing there next to Cora, who was jabbering on, with her hands on her hip, forgetting that she was soiling her own shirt.

“I don’t think I ever crossed a baby covered in poop outside the labour room, so I am as clueless as you.” Aira said, “Congratulations I am enjoying parenthood.” Aira chuckled. “Okay, I will hold her over the toilet bowl, you spray the water from the jet.”

“Sure it's a good idea?” Henry asked her confused, “I don’t know, we could get off some dirt first and then give her a proper bath.”

“I think I will run a bath, we will wash her once, drain off the water and then give a proper bath,” Henry said, Aira nodded. He proceeded to draw the bath. He then walked to the toddler, who was talking to Aira, and making her bargain so that Aira would buy the chunk of poop in her hand.

“Dada, poop.” She turned to Henry.

“Sorry Bug, we need to part with your precious poop,” Henry explained, Aira wondered how he was able to hold breath, even years of working with children at times she finds it difficult to not gag at the smell of poop. Henry prompted Cora to drop the chunk into the toilet bowl, who did that after the promise of a chocolate. Henry placed Cora in the bath, Aira helped him clean up Cora.

By the time they were done cleaning up their daughter the couple was drenched head to toe. How so ever they tried to evade the tsunami Cora created during her baths they failed spectacularly. Aira felt her shirt cling to her like a second layer of skin. Henry had abandoned his black singlet. Aira wanted to do the same, but she wasn't feeling brave enough to do it. She knew her light shade shirt was already leaving very little to imagine. She shook her head, " you doc need to clean up," Henry said as he scooped Cora up. He threw a dry towel at her, "go shower, I will take care of our poop baby."

Aira chuckled, "what about the crib."

"I will send the sheets for laundry, don't worry mama bear." Henry teased, he took Cora out of the bathroom. Aira decided she would rather take a bath than a shower, she didn't have time to wrangle her hair after Cora's poop adventure.

Henry left for the shoot after breakfast. Aira was trying to get Cora dressed for shopping, which wasn’t an easy feat, Cora decided to invoke her inner monkey. Aira had to run behind the toddler along with the housekeeper, as Cora ran buck naked around the house, crawling under spaces where neither Aira or the housekeeper could reach easily.

“Cora, sweetie please, you need to get dressed.” Aira found herself crouched down to the level of the toddler. She was trying to engage the two-year-old in a conversation with her so that Annette the housekeeper could catch her. She felt bad for the other woman, Aira was pretty sure she didn’t sign up to help her boss’ girlfriend to chase their two-year-old. Annette was crouched down behind Cora on the other end of the Dinner table where the toddler had taken refuge.

“Me, pway.” Cora pouted, her eyes filling up. ‘Oh no!’ She thought.

“Fine, I would go for Halloween shopping by myself. I was thinking my Buggy should be choosing our outfit. I will have to do it alone.-”

“No!” Cora shouted underneath the dinner table, “Okay, so we need to get clothes of your size. But I don’t think sitting underneath the table is going to help you.” Aira said softly.

“And Freya is also coming,” Aira added, she saw Cora’s face lit up. She crawled into her open hands. Aira smiled, “Thank you, Annie, for helping.” She thanked the woman. Annette smiled, “You are welcome Miss.” Aira carried Cora to her room.

She dressed Cora in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of trousers. She placed a small hairband on Cora’s hair. She then strapped her shoes. Cora stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a twirl. The toothy grin on the toddler’s face was all that Aira needed. She asked Annette if she could keep an eye on the toddler. Aira got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a brown shirt which was loose, she decided to add a scarf. She heard Cora’s squeals, she realised the girls had arrived.

“Hey, ladies, let’s go. Aira said as she took the coats off the rack, she slipped into one, and she dressed Cora in one.

“Okay before we go kiddo, we need to have some rules, you should be holding my hand, don’t walk away, always stay close to us. Don’t talk to strangers.”

“Yes Aia,” Cora flashed a smile. Aira took Cora’s car seat and stroller, Anya helped her while Freya took Cora out. Cora was talking about her morning adventure, Freya looked at Aira amused. “I nearly burst a Coronary, Henry looked as if he had a stroke,” Aira said as they set up the Car seat in Anya’s car. Anya had loaded the stroller into the trunk of the car. “Okay Bug let’s get you settled,” Aira said, as she helped Cora into her seat. Freya sat with Cora.

“So who are we?” Anya asked, Aira looked at her confused. “Whom are we going to be this Halloween?”

“Not yet decided.”

“Who do you want to be Buggy?” Freya asked the toddler, Cora scrunched her nose up thinking deep. She reminded her of Henry when he would be confused, She remembered Marie saying that Cora was picking up a lot of Henry’s actions lately.

“Auoa,” Cora said after deep thought.

“Whom do you think Aira should be Buggy?” Freya asked, Cora, looked at her scrutinising Aira’s features. Anya gave an amused chuckle. “She reminds me of Lauren after the first costume change,” Anya said, Freya nodded in agreement. “ What do you think, Bug?” Anya asked looking at the toddler through the rearview mirror. The toddler looked like she was in a dilemma.

“Faiy godmothe” Cora said after a thought. Aira smiled and blew a kiss at her. Cora giggled.

Cora was looking in awe as they walked into the store. She ran off to a huge display of Maleficent costumes with a smaller version of Aurora. “Cora….” Aira ran off behind the toddler. Aira scooped her up. “Cora, no running off.” She chided the two-year-old. “Aia look.” Aira noticed the costumes on display.

One of the sales girls came to them. “How can I help you sweetie?” The girl cooed at Cora who hid her face into the crook of her neck. Aira had her fingers crossed hoping the girl wouldn’t have come across an article that could help her identify her. “We wanted to see these costumes.” The girl nodded.

“Aira, look at this.” Freya brought along a princess gown for herself. The salesgirl recognised Freya who was followed by Anya. The girl gasped in surprise. “Please, don’t draw a crowd.” Aira pleaded, “We don’t want Cora’s face in any tabloid.” The girl nodded. She took Aira and Cora to the back of the boutique, Freya and Anya followed them.

“I will bring our collections here, maybe that wouldn't attract anyone here.” The girl said, “Thanks, um.” “Amber.”

“Thank you, Amber,” Aira said, the girl nodded. She smiled at Cora before leaving. They were trying on the dresses. Aira came out feeling awkward in the long outfit. She saw Cora look at her in awe, all her insecurities were gone. Aira smiled at her. “Now a picture for your man because he wants to know what you both are planning,” Anya announced. Aira handed her phone to Anya. Anya clicked a few pictures, Aira noticed Anya frown sliding off something. “What happened?”

“Who is Ashwini?” Anya asked. Aira’s eyes widened with fear. Anya noticed her grip on Cora get more firm. “Aira?” Anya probed her. “My Ex- Sister-in-Law.” Aira choked out. Freya realised things could go south, she immediately asked Amber to get some water, Anya took Cora and handed her to Freya. The toddler was looking at Aira with tears in her eyes. “Feya? Aia okie?” Cora asked her. “Yes baby, she is just having a slight headache,” Freya explained. Cora squirmed in Freya’s arms.

“Aira, are you okay?” Aira looked at Anya, the younger woman could see fear in her eyes, it sent shivers down her spine. For a moment the younger woman could feel all the horrors of Aira’s past. “What did she send?” Aira rasped, her throat had gone dry.

“I don’t think you should read it alone.” Cora toddled to Aira, she climbed into Aira’s lap and hugged her. “Aia, no tea” She wiped Aira’s face. Aira whimpered, before placing a kiss on Cora’s forehead. “Yes sweetie, no more tears.” Aira wiped her tears.

 _“I am not going to let that bitch or the devil ruin my life.”_ Aira seethed. Having Cora in her arms relaxed her. The little girl was her charm. Aira took a deep breath, Amber brought her a glass of water. She gulped it down. “Ladies, we are going to have some fun.” She announced. Cora perked up at the last word. “Yes!” Freya and Anya agreed to her.

They decided to go around the mall. Currently, they were in a restaurant. Cora was sitting on Aira’s lap refusing to sit on her high chair. She was having tiny chicken nuggets and was wiping her hands on the paper towel tucked into her dress. Aira was looking at the toddler with so much love. She was subconsciously combing through Cora’s hair with her fingers. Once done the girls decided to go to the park in the town.

They were sitting on the bench, in the park. The other two had gone to get something to drink from the car. Cora was playing with Aira’s curls and babbling to herself. Aira was looking into the space wondering about Ashwini’s message, Anya decided to keep her phone after Aira tried to go through the message. “Ow!” Aira winced, slightly as the toddler tugged her hair a bit harsh to gain her attention.

“Aia, Dada, Ko.” Aira gaped at the girl, “I am not sure how much your dad would appreciate feathers.” Aira said. “I think he would,” Freya said as she plopped down next to her, She handed Aira her tea and Cora her sippy with orange. “Cora what do we say.”

“Tank u.” The toddler gave a toothy grin to the girl. “Hey, here is your phone.” Anya handed her phone.

She saw Henry’s text.

**If you mother-daughter duo are going as Maleficent and Aurora then who am I?**

**You could be Diaval.**

**Who??**

**Diavel the Crow. Our daughter has already decided.**

**I am definitely not dressing up as a crow.**

**Shut up! You just get a black shirt and a pair of trousers. We will tell her you are his human form, problem solved.**

**Henry sent her a pouting and puppy face emoji.**

**No room for negotiation.**

She smiled softly. She accidentally opened Ashwini’s message.

_**Bubble… poof…** _

Aira blanched, she felt the blood drain off her face. Anya looked at her concerned. “Aira,” Aira flinched. “Aira, are you okay?”

“He...Hen..ry… Co.. Cora” She choked out. “Aia,” Cora looked at Aira slightly scared. She used her chubby hands to cradle her face. “Bug Okie.” She tried to convince Aira that she was okay. Cora placed a sloppy kiss on Aira’s cheeks. Aira flinched again.

“Ta.. take... Her…” She rasped out. Freya scooped Cora out of Aira’s lap. Aira felt her head spin. She could hear Anya call out for her. She heard something else. It sounded vaguely like “Ma.” Darkness engulfed her and slowly she drifted into the abyss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry... this just happened. I know I took from a crescendo and plunged in deep. Everything is going to be fine.


	24. A New Chapter

Henry was in the practice session of an upcoming fight scene. His assistant came rushing to him.

“Mr Cavill, it's Miss Chalotra.” She handed him his phone.

“Hello, Is everything alright?” Henry asked, his eyebrows knitting together in concern

“No, Aira… She passed out.” Anya sounded distraught. He was shocked.

“What? What happened?” Henry was clearly panicking.

“She got a message from her ex’s sister.” Anya sighed. “We are in the Hospital. They are asking for her history.”

“On my way,” Henry informed Anya, he turned to his assistant and informed her to notify Lauren and others that he had to leave. Aira had clearly taken her meds in the morning so why would she be triggered he thought. He was scared that she would be scared and she would run away. Henry drove to the hospital, Anya had texted him the address. He saw both the girls outside the ER. Cora was sleeping in Anya’s lap while Freya was resting her head against Anya’s shoulder.

“How is she?” He asked Anya as he sat down next to her. “Sleeping woke up in between. Henry, she looked as if she saw the devil. I think she was scared she would hurt Cora.” Henry rubbed his face with his hands. He sighed, he really needed to do something about this. He couldn’t let Aakash or his family torture her this way. He went inside the room. He saw her sleeping in a bed in the corner.

“Mr Cavill.” The doctor greeted him. “I would like to know about Dr Nair’s history.”

“She has been taking medications for bipolar.”

“Did she skip her meds today?” The doctor asked him. “No, I made sure she had them.”

“She is just shocked. She would be fine. All we can do is to make sure she isn’t disturbed in any way.” Henry nodded. He dragged the stool next to her bed and sat down. “Hey Flower, You are going to be alright no one is going to take you away from us. I promise.” He said stroking through her hair.

“Hey,” He heard Anya and Freya walk in, Anya had Cora in her arms. “She would be fine,” Freya assured him. Henry nodded. He got up from his seat and took Cora into his arms. Aira stirred, her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Henry whispered, Aira gave a weak smile, “I am sorry,” She mumbled. “What for, Flower?” Henry asked as he shifted Cora to his left shoulder and ran his right hand through Aira’s hair. “I didn’t hurt anyone,” Aira asked, surprised.

“No, You didn’t. You fainted that's all.” Anya and Freya nodded in agreement

“I...um… I thought that I had hurt Cora.” She sobbed. “You didn’t, you asked Freya to take her before you passed out,” Anya assured her. The girls offered to get them something to drink. Aira sat in silence, deep in thought. Henry had Cora on his lap. His free hand had Aira’s hand in hers.

“I need to end this forever,” Aira said suddenly. “They can’t waltz in whenever they feel like. I am no longer anyone’s puppet.” She was determined, Henry saw the fire in her eyes. “I am not letting them anywhere near our family.”

She snatched her from the side table. She found Ashwini’s number.

“Yo, bitch.” She heard the obnoxious drawl of her ex-sister-in-law.

“Listen next time you poke that nose to where it doesn’t belong I will make sure you look like Soorpanakha. Your brother earned his punishment because he decided to poke his nose into my life. He chose to make my life miserable from the start, just because he didn’t have the guts to stand against his parents. Don’t you dare come near me or my daughter, I promise you sweetheart I won’t cower down and you won’t stand a chance.” Aira seethed, She heard an audible gulp from the other end.

“Remind me never to get on your wrong side.” Henry blurted, Aira laughed. Cora stirred in her sleep. Aira closed her mouth. The toddler woke up, she was glaring at Henry but her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Aira. She reached for Aira. Henry let Cora settle down on Aira’s bed. The toddler crawled up and settled on Aira’s chest. Aira chuckled as she stroked Cora’s hair.

“I love you Bug,” Aira whispered against Cora’s forehead. The toddler looked up at Aira. “I lub u,” Cora yawned and she snuggled into Aira’s chest. Henry smiled at them. Anya and Freya came back with a tray of styrofoam cups and a brown bag. “Tea and biscuits,” Freya announced as she kept the bag on the side table, Anya handed Henry his cup, Aira propped herself up without jostling Cora. “Here is yours, Darjeeling special.” She then handed Freya hers. Freya had opened the biscuits and handed each smaller packet to all of them. Henry saw Aira struggling, he dragged the overbed table to her. He placed his cup on it and then took Aira’s cup and placed it on the table. He helped her lay Cora down on the bed, the toddler clung to Aira that he had to carefully pry her away. Cora snuggled to Aira’s side.

Aira was able to get out of the hospital the same evening. They decided to dine outside. Cora was refusing to sit on her high chair and clung to Aira.

“Bug, Please sit on your chair,” Henry begged. “No Dada,” Cora pouted and crossed her hand across her chest. “Bug, Aira is tired,” Henry reasoned. “No,” Cora huffed. “Cora Victoria,” Henry scolded her. The waterworks began. Every single head turned to the family. Aira slowly bounced Cora on her lap. “Buggy, Aira is tired, I promise you can sleep with me tonight, now be a good girl and sit on your chair.” Cora sniffled and looked at her, she turned and looked at her father. “Be a good girl Bug.” Henry prompted her. “Kie” Cora sniffled, Henry sighed in relief and slumped into his seat. Aira got up to settle Cora into her chair, Henry helped her. Rest of the dinner went smoothly, except when Cora screamed murder when they tried to feed her beans. Cora was rather cranky by the time they reached home and was screaming and crying by the time they had to change her into her pyjamas. “ _I know sweetie, you want to sleep, we need to change.”_ Aira cooed at Cora, the toddler stopped crying and looking at Aira. Aira slowly started to hum a lullaby. Though Henry couldn’t understand what she was singing he noticed Cora was engrossed, her eyes were slowly drooping, Henry used the chance to change Cora’s diaper and put her in her pyjamas. Aira placed a light kiss on her forehead as Henry took Cora in his arm. “ _My life,”_ She whispered, softly. Henry used his free hand to pull Aira close to him, he placed a light peck on Aira’s forehead. She smiled, resting her head against his chest.

Henry was back from his morning run. He heard the sound of Aira’s phone going on. He entered the bedroom. He saw she was still asleep, with Cora snuggled close to her. He saw her sister’s name flash on the screen. He picked up the call. The girl went into a full-blown ramble in Malayalam. Henry felt if he didn’t stop her now he would go deaf. “Kid, your sister is sleeping.” It was Eight O’clock that meant it was noon in India.

“Oh!” The girl paused, “Can I ask you a favour?” She asked, she sounded desperate. “Could you pretend to be my Brother in Law and talk to my head of the Department?”

“What did you do?” Henry asked sceptically.

“Um… I yelled at a professor, called her a bitch and stormed out of the class. Right now they are threatening to suspend me unless someone from my family talks to the Head of the department.”

“You did what?” Henry was shocked. “Please… if dad finds out I am dead. Aira did her Post Graduation here. She could talk to her professors and help me. But I don’t have time for that, please please talk to the old man.”

“First I want you to apologise to the teacher in front of me and the Head of Department.”

“Henry, she was being a bitch to me,” Akira whined. “What did she do?”

“She accused me of dragging someone else to do my work, which I didn't do. Because my work was better than the previous one she decided I didn’t do it. Henry, I had spent four hours with one single diagram.” Akira gave an exasperated sigh.

“Okay, I will talk to the Head of Department.” Henry sighed. He heard Akira squeal, “Under one condition your sister never finds out, she would kill me for using the famous card.”

“She is too uptight,” Akira snorted, “That’s my girlfriend young lady,”

“She is my sister.” Akira retorted. Aira was going to kill him. “I am going to the Head of Department’s office. I have fifteen minutes before the next hour begins. I will call you back. Love ya. You are the best.” Akira ended the call. Henry stared at the phone screen. He loved Akira like she was his own sister. The girl had reached out to him initially after she found out about them via an article a few days after she first contacted Aira. She called him every day just to ask how Aira was doing, when she found out about Aira’s diagnosis from him she was devastated. He had offered to help her ever since they became really good friends.

What am I getting myself into? Henry sighed. Henry patiently waited for Akira’s call. Five minutes later his phone blared.

“Hello,” He answered. “Henry, I am giving the phone to the Head of Department.”

“Okay,”

“Good Afternoon, I am Henry Cavill, Akira’s brother in law,” He greeted the Professor.

“Good Afternoon, Mr Cavill, myself Dr Kaimal. I am Professor and Head of Department of Anatomy. Your sister in law’s behaviour is very much disappointing noting that she is the sister of one of our star pupils.”

“I understand, but I am requesting you to consider Akira’s side of the incident too. Akira isn’t someone who disrespects her elders. Her sister would probably hang her by her toes if she does that. Akira is ready to apologise to the professor and receive any punishment that doesn’t include her missing classes or losing her grades.” Henry spoke as professionally he could. Little did he know Aira heard the entire conversation, she was feigning sleep to find out what her sister was up to.

“Okay, Mr Cavill I will take necessary action and let you know. And as of now, Akira would be helping the Lab Assistant after college.”

“That would be great.”

“You may leave Akira. You need to come back tomorrow during lunch so that we talk about the incident.” The Professor said, handing over the phone to her. “ What? I have to help the lab assistant.” Akira whined once she was out of the office. “You could have complained of the professor to the Head of Department directly.” Henry scolded her. He heard her huff. “Akira…” He warned her. “Okay… I should have thought with a calm mind.”

“Wow, she learns,” Henry exclaimed. Akira giggled, “Okay… I will be out of your hair. Let her and my niece know I love them.”

“What about me?” He asked her

“I love you too.” She giggled. He heard a throat clearing to find Aira up. “What did she do now?”

“Nothing, she wanted to check on you.” Aira narrowed her eyes and stared at him. Henry felt her scanning him. “You are lying, your eyes betrayed you.” Aira stated matter of factly.

“Busted!” Akira exclaimed. Aira indicated Henry to hand the phone to her.

_“What the hell Akki? You can’t ask my boyfriend to help you from your messes?”_

_“ He didn’t complain.”_

_“He won’t, because he just doesn't know how to say no. You can’t take advantage of that.”_

_“Chechi… I just know he is not like other guys and definitely not like your ex. Henry loves you and he doesn’t feel obliged to help me. He helped me and would help me in future if needed, not that I am going to, because he knows we love each other and how important I am to you. And he loves me too.”_

_“What did you do?”_ Aira’s was stern and it clearly told no-nonsense.

 _“We have this new professor, a lady, I think fresh out of her Post-graduation, Dr Avani Viswas. She is a bitch to me for no reason. She accused me of dragging someone else to do my work, which I didn't do. Because my work was better than the previous one she decided I didn’t do it. I had spent four hours with one single diagram.”_ Akira repeated her story.

 _“Did you say Avani Viswas?”_ Aira asked, surprised.

 _“Yes.. Why?”_ Akira wondered whether her sister knew her Professor.

 _“She was my batchmate, She might have found out you are my sister. She had a catfight with me during Undergraduate.”_ Aira explained.

 _“Ewww… she sounds like a toddler.”_ Akira gagged, Aira chuckled

 _“Toddler’s are better babygirl. And this is coming from the mother of one.”_ Aira smiled and looked at the toddler snuggled up to her.

Cora stretched in her sleep, she slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked at Aira who was busy scolding her sister, she was looking at her trying to comprehend what Aira was talking. She decided to climb to Aira’s lap. She pulled Aira’s hand and took the phone in her.

“ ‘ello,” She spoke, Aira and Henry were staring at the toddler in wonder, this was the first time she spoke to Akira, usually she would be fast asleep or too cranky to talk to her. “Hello, _Kunji,”_ Akira greeted, “Akki,” Cora greeted her. “Aia my,” She continued. Henry snorted, Aira facepalmed. “No kiddo she is mine.” Akira teased her, Cora frowned in anger, “AIA MY!” She screeched. Aira winced. “How about we share? We won’t let your Dad near her.” Akira proposed, Aira saw Cora’s face scrunched up. “Yeth” Cora said, sucking her thumb, Aira removed her thumb from her mouth. “Deal, Okay _Kunji Chitti_ needs to go, Love you.” “Lub u chi-chi” Aira smiled in amusement. Henry had come to her side of the bed and currently was sitting behind her with his hands around her waist, He was stifling a laughter but Aira could feel the rumbling in his chest against her back. She smiled, “You are not out of trouble Mr Cavill.” She warned him, “Even you would have done the same Aira,” Henry scoffed playfully. “That you are right,” She turned to give him a kiss.

“Ewww!!” Cora squealed. Aira giggled while Henry looked at Cora hurt. “Too bad Bug.” Cora giggled and tried to squirm away as Henry started to tickle her. The peels of their laughter could be heard throughout the house. Kal came inside the room woofing and jumped on to the bed. Together they formed a huge pile.

Aira realised nothing could snatch away this, she would fight for her family. Aira felt she was finally ready for this new chapter in her life.

_Soorpanakha- a she-demon from Ramayana. Her nose and ear were cut off by Lord Ram and his brother Lakshman after both the brother's refused to marry her and she threatened to kill Ram's wife Sita._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aira would be slowly sealing of all her past horrors and move forward. There is a saying in India there is both Ma Kali and Ma Parvati in every woman. Kali is the destroyer and Parvati the nurturer, therefore be careful whom you invoke.


	25. Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of sad, but is inevitable.

Aira was watching Cora and Kal play in the yard, she was sitting on the lawn. She was craving for chocolates, she realised she was nearing her periods. She sighed now she is going to be a hormonal mess. She sighed, her phone chimed.

****Akira: Appa found out I am talking to you.** **

****Aira: What?!!** **

Aira immediately called her sister. “ That bitch Avani… She called Appa.” Akira sounded defeated, Aira understood an argument stemmed between her Father and her sister.

“Why?!” “She understood that our parents aren’t in contact with you and so she called Appa.” Aira rubbed her face with her free hand.

“He is pissed… he asked me how I found out about you. I told the truth.”

“Akki… Are you suicidal?”

“I don’t know but this is not right. They are being irrational. If they kick me out I am going to…” Akira trailed off.

“I am going to step in. I am sure I can afford your studies. Or else I have the gold I got for my wedding in my locker back home. I will just sell it or mortgage them I am not letting you into the pit.” Aira announced.

“Are you sure

“Yes, I am not letting you go through anything I went through. I love you, child, like my own. I am not letting you drown.” Aira heard Akira sob.

“Shhhh… Akki I am here. Always remember, you are my baby sister I won’t let you get hurt.” Akira sniffled, “I love you. I miss you,” Akira whispered softly. “I miss you too, _vavachi.”_ Aira realised her voice was really thick. Cora came running to her with something in her hand. Aira noticed it was a dead bug. Cora was on the verge of crying.

“Oh Baby, what happened?”

“Ka, Bug.” Cora pointed to the dog and the dead bug. Aira realised Kal must have accidentally killed the insect while playing. Cora was sobbing, Kal looked down guilty.

“Oh sweetheart,” Aira scooped her up into her lap. “Sh… it's okay.”

“No, kay,” Cora whimpered, hiding her face into the crook of Aira’s neck. Aira slowly patted on her back, Kal came to Aira and rested his head on Aira’s lap.

“Ka, meanie.” Cora huffed. “Cora… Kal didn’t mean it. Look at him, he is sad too.” Cora looked at the dog, Kal was giving puppy eyes to Cora. Cora leaned forward to Kal, she patted his head. “No, mo meanie.” Cora scolded Kal.

“Kal you are not supposed to be mean to anyone.” Aira pretended to scold Kal. Kal whined, Aira opened her arms. The Akita jumped into her open arms, toppling the three of them to the lawn. Cora and Aira broke into a fit of giggles, while Kal woofed happily.

“So kids how about we give Mr Bug here a funeral.” Cora nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later Aira found herself, Cora and Kal in the backyard next to a small hole she had dug. Cora carefully placed the dead bug inside the hole. Kal closed the hole. Cora placed a small petunia on top of the mud. They stood there in a moment of silence. Aira smiled as Cora hugged Kal’s neck. She pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and clicked a picture of them. She sent it to Henry.

Awww… What happened?

Kal killed a bug while playing, we gave him a small funeral.

Oh!

Cora was on the verge of crying. Kal was looking so guilty. The amount of cuteness they are together is enough to kill someone.

I know… I miss you.

Aira felt something was up she decided to call him. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I am just missing you guys,” Henry said, softly. “Henry… Darling are you okay?” Aira asked. “I don’t know…” Aira heard Henry take a deep breath. “Babe…” Aira spoke softly.

“ I don’t want to lose you,” Henry admitted. “What happened Henry?” Aira asked. She was scared now. “ Henry, what happened? Did Akira text you?”

“Mmm.” Henry hummed confirming Aira’s doubt. Aira sighed, “Nothing in this world is going to take me away from you. You can’t take a person away from their home. You are my home; our little family is my home. Nothing in this universe is going to take me away from this little heaven of mine.” Aira sounded determined. She heard Henry sigh, “I know sweetheart, but I just can’t shake the thought out of my mind.”

****Meanwhile in India, Calicut Kerala.** **

Akira was glaring daggers at her Father. He was pacing around the guest room in her college. Her mother was sitting next to her. She could feel her mother’s glares too. She ignored her stares.

_“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER???”_ Her father’s voice thundered in the room. Akira was sure it was heard outside the room. Akira looked into her Dad’s eyes challenging him.

_“I WOULD DARE TO BECAUSE SHE IS MY SISTER. MY BLOOD MY FAMILY.”_ Akira screamed.

_“She is dead, your sister is dead. She disgraced the family.”_ Her mother seethed

_“bullshit!”_ Akira spat, her dad glared at her. She could see him refraining himself from hitting her. She inhaled angrily before she let go off everything she heard from Henry and her sister’s friends.

_“She was never a disgrace, you were as our parents. Twenty-two years… Twenty-two years she lived the way you dictated, She wanted to write, you made her a doctor. She loves her job but her eighteen-year-old mind wanted something else. You never asked her.”_ Akira sobbed.

_“She got married, whenever she cried for help you said it’s between a man and a wife. She miscarried first, do you know it wasn’t natural? He didn’t want the responsibility, tried to get her to abort the baby, she didn’t. They fought… he pushed her and she fell down. Again two months later, Amma just two months later, she was pregnant again. He tried again, she survived only to give birth early and watch her daughter die in her own arms. She lost herself. She is sick, she is fighting against her own mind every day so that she can live. She did try to take her life once, don’t make her do that again.”_ Akira saw her mom frozen to her seat.

_“She never cheated on him. She never had the courage to speak against you guys. You think she would have done something like that and hurt you.”_ Her Dad grunted before leaving the room. Akira’s nose flared in anger.

_“She can never have a baby again,”_ Akira whispered into the thick silence that drowned the room. Her mom gasped, her head was supported with her hand.

_“Even if you don’t want her back in your life, I want her in mine. If you can’t accept her life, don’t but don’t steal that from her. That man loves her, she is a mother. Cora is sweet, she is Aira’s life. They keep her tethered. Don’t let her go insane, just don’t do it. You guys have done enough damage already.”_ Akira had her hands folded in front of her mother, begging. Her mom was looking blank. The two of them sat in the room.

Akira knew her father would need more time; the man was too stubborn and blinded by the family honour and name. But her mom, the woman was a shell after Aira left; her mom was a mere puppet in her dad’s hands.

_“He won’t come around soon, I know him too well. He is too stubborn for his own good.”_

After what felt like ages, her mom spoke. “We never heard her, we never listened to her.” Her voice was distant. “Can I talk to her?” Her mom whispered softly.

“It’s up to her to talk to you.” She said, her Mom nodded. “Even if she doesn’t want to, we won’t blame her.”

Back in Scotland,

Aira was trying to get some food inside Cora. She was trying to feed her some rice and curry.

“Aia, No.” Cora huffed, turning her head away from the spoon. “Cora just ten spoons then we can stop. I promise.” Cora looked at Aira, her nose scrunched up in thought. “Kay” Aira’s phone rang, she noticed Akira Skype calling her. She answered the call and balanced the phone against a water jug. Cora noticed Akira’s face on the screen. Aira used the opportunity to slip the spoon of rice to an unsuspecting Cora.

“Chi-Chi,” Cora excitedly called out for Akira, “Hey, _Kunji._ ” Akira greeted Cora. “Hey Akki,” Aira turned to her phone. “Okay, I wanted to tell you something.” Akira slowly spoke. Aira understood the conversation was something serious.

“Can I call you back?” Aira asked her, “I need to make sure this little bird here has something other than chocolate in her system,” Cora huffed, Aira shook her head. “Buggy, chocolate is not food it is a snack, a sweet.” Cora stuck her tongue out, “Cora…”

“Okay, um… it’s regarding Mom and Dad.”

“Akki, I don’t want to talk about them right now, At least not when I am alone. Aira cut her off. Akira nodded. Aira noticed Cora dipping her hand into the bowl of rice and eating the rice and curry mix. Aira gaped at Cora. “Aia yum” Cora gave her toothy grin, she wiped her hand on Aira’s t-shirt’s sleeve. Akira giggled and winked at Cora. Aira smiled at Cora.

Little did Aira know her mother was witnessing the entire interaction. Aira’s mom was silently watching her daughter and the toddler. She saw his daughter smiled more than last she saw her in that courtroom. She had more light on her face. _“We made a mistake, a huge one.”_ Her voice cracked.

“Akki, I need to go, I will call once Henry is back home.” Aira said, “Love you, study well and don’t crack your head about Avani.” Aira cut the call.

_“We made a mistake,_ ” Her mom repeated to herself, “ _How old is she?” “Two,”_

_“She is so beautiful,”_ Her mom gushed. “I have pictures,” Akira quipped, she proceeded to show the pictures Henry and Aira had sent her in past days. Her mom burst out laughing when she saw a picture of Henry with a number of pigtails on his hair and Aira and Cora were grinning in victory as he pouted. “That was taken last week I think.”

“She literally spams my WhatsApp with Bug’s pictures,” Akira said fondly.

_“We made a huge mistake, I feel ashamed to even talk about it.”_ Her mother admitted.

_“Amma, until he comes around this is going to be messed, this will remain messed,”_ Her mom defended her dad, though unconscious this was an inherent reflex in her mom. Akira shook her head.

_“Your Appa doesn’t learn until a lesson comes his way,”_

_“Isn’t nearly losing one's daughter a lesson Amma?”_ Akira asked exasperatedly. Her mom hung her head, “ _Amma_ , I am sorry,”

_“No, kiddo you are right. It was my fault that Aira ended up here, I thought I was going to die, I brought that devil into her life. I love Aira and you the same, I thought what I did would be for her was out of love, no, that was out of my own selfishness. I did it for my happiness.”_ Her Mom was blaming herself.

_“Amma, that doesn’t justify Appa’s reaction or your reaction back when she needed you. She is your daughter.”_ Akira spoke, her mother sighed. She rested her head against the wall behind the bench she was sitting on. Akira got up, “I will get you something to drink.”

Flashback,

_“Amma please, I can’t stay with him.” Aira was sobbing into the phone, “Amma please he will kill me,”_

_“Aira, you made a mistake, you are having an affair behind his back,” She spat out._

_“Amma, I promise there is no such thing,”_

_“Then whose baby is this?”_

_“AMMA! The baby is his, I don’t know what shit he told you but he is the only one in my life.” She heard a door slam and Akash scream Aira’s name. She cut the call._

She remembered receiving a call the same night from Avni and Farah saying Aira miscarried and was in hospital and Akash didn’t turn up. Malini sighed, that was the warning sign she ignored it. She failed as a mother that night. Her daughter lost her children twice, saw her daughter die in her own arm. Her daughter faced all the horrors at a young age. Malini remembered how much Aira adored children; it might have drowned her once she realized she couldn’t be a mother. She didn’t realize she was crying until a tear fell on her hand. She let out a sob.

_“You know what, aunty? Adults can be wrong too.”_ She remembered Parth’s words as he escorted Aira out of the courtroom. The boy was right. They were wrong about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved it. It's a bit of a drama. But we need it, I know Aira's dad is being a jerk. Don't worry he will turn around, hopefully. Fingers crossed.
> 
> Constructive Criticism welcomed.
> 
> love 
> 
> Aami.


	26. Amma

Henry came back home around eight. He was surprised by the view he walked into. Aira was sleeping on the couch with Cora sleeping on her chest, Kal was splayed on the rug next to the couch, Aira’s hand was just a few inches away from Kal’s head. It looked as if she was petting him. He silently walked in and took out his phone. He clicked a picture making sure Cora’s face wasn’t visible to anyone. He opened his Instagram stories.

_**Looks like someone had a busy day. Walked into this beautiful view, my Bug my Flower and my Bear.** _

He smiled as he pocketed his phone. He slowly tiptoed into their bedroom. He noticed the bags that Aira brought the other day, He peeked into it. He saw the long black gown which Maleficent wore and a cute yellow dress for Cora.

“What am I supposed to wear? Tunic!” He asked into the room

“You could wear the Geralt outfit I won’t complain.” He heard her sleep-addled voice, as she wrapped her hand around his waist, and she kissed his shoulder blade. “Where is Cora?”

“Her nursery,” Aira whispered, “And Kal,” He asked her, she was leaning against his tall frame. “Refuses to budge and I am not able to pick him up.”

“Don’t worry, I will get him to bed.”

“I missed you today,” She whispered, Henry turned and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against him. “What happened?” He cupped her face in his hands, “Flower,” Henry felt something was off.

Akira called, she wanted to talk about something regarding my parents.” Aira sucked in a breathe, “I, um… I don’t know what it is about?” Aira paused, Henry was drawing circles with his thumb on her shoulder blade. “I didn’t want to do it alone, I wanted you to be with me.” Henry nodded. “Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart.”

“You don’t know my Dad!” Aira scoffed and pulled away, “He is used to having his way with everyone and everything,” She gritted her teeth. Growing up to adore the man and later realizing he was far too controlling and condescending was something she couldn’t digest and she loathes him now.

“I loathe him, He turned my mom into a puppet, and she wouldn’t step a bit away from what he orders her. I saw her break that day in the courtroom. I could see she wanted to hold me.” Aira didn’t realise she was crying till Henry wiped her tears. “He pulled her away,”

“Did he ever hit her?”

“No, he never did that. He loves her. My mom had Akira late almost ten years after me, I saw him cry for the first time then, she had some complications. That was the only time I saw him breakdown.” Henry held her hand in his, “I am sorry,” Aira said softly, Henry looked at her surprised, “What for?!”

“You don’t have to clean up for me all the time.”

“Flower…”

“You don’t need someone with so much of skeletons in their closet,” Aira whispered, Henry sighed, and He cupped her face kissed her. Aira gasped in shock. Henry pulled away, “Flower, I… do care for you.”

“I don’t know… I just don’t know… I wish I could be normal. No complications, just a normal girl.”

“Babe, no one is perfect, everyone is flawed, everyone have their own demons that they fight every day.” Henry hugged her, Aira sighed. They stayed like that for some time.

“Go change, I will set dinner.”

 _“_ I had something on my way, you came here to enjoy not to babysit me.” Aira chuckled, her façade dropped as soon as Henry went into the washroom. She rubbed her face with her hands. She sighed, she picked her phone and dialled called someone she hadn’t spoke to in a while. Her Cousin.

“Hey,”

“Aira,” She heard her Cousin’s girlfriend. “Hey, Cy.”

“Everything alright kiddo,” She asked her.

“I… um… How is Sarath?” Aira tried to avoid the question by asking about her cousin. “Aira…”

 _“_ I don’t know… I am confused… How can someone care for someone like me?”

“Someone like you? What do you mean by that?” Cynthia asked her, Aira could feel Cynthia’s eyes narrow.

“I am bipolar, no short of insane. I am tired of being weak.”

“Who told you are weak?” Cynthia asked her softly. “Aira, you are brave, courageous than anyone else. You had the courage to fight everything that you believed in once you realised it was crap. You fought through, you came out victorious. Henry likes you a lot, he loves you, a man who is ready to have your back in your battles is better than one who tries to protect you, because he knows you are capable of doing it yourself, he just wants to be by your side.”

“Cy… I don’t know…”

“Sweetie… Don’t lose hope everything is going to be okay.”

“He doesn’t deserve this, not knowing what his girlfriend’s mental state is the next moment. I am a ticking time bomb.” Aira flinched as she heard the bathroom door slam shut. Henry was looking at her, his eyes were cold, he was angry. He exhaled sharply. He walked out of the room. Aira sighed, she did it again she hurt him again, back to the same argument. Both pessimist and optimist were glaring at her. Aira sighed, “Cy, I need to go.” Aira found Henry in the balcony outside their room. He had a cigarette lit; she went to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of whiskey for and a glass of wine for herself. She rarely drank, but today she needed it.

She took both the glasses and stood next to him.

“I am sorry,” She said handing him the glass, he cut her off.

 _“_ Aira, please, I am not ready to talk about what I heard now, yes I know you are scared. But I already made it cleared that I am not going anywhere.”

“I don’t know, but it hurts me to see you struggle. You didn’t sign up for this.”

“I signed up for this the moment I realised I want you in my life. We are in a relationship and I just know when you are mine, I signed up to help you fight all your battles. Just like you help me fight mine. Your presence, your mere presence calms me down, Sweetheart. I would do anything in my power to help you. If I have to be on the receiving end of your temper I would do that happily.”

“Shhh…” She shut him with her finger on his lips. He took the glass of whiskey in his hand. Aira smiled, he looked at the glass of wine in her hands. He raised an eyebrow in amused. Aira grinned at him. “I am very excited for a drunk you.”

“I don’t get drunk on a little glass of wine,”

“Says the person who went high on a fruit drink with a minimal amount of alcohol in it.”

“Who told you that?!” Aira exclaimed. She was blushing.

“Wohoooo! I am freeeeeeeeee.” Henry squealed in a girlish voice. Aira was sure right now someone could fry an egg on her face with no trouble.

“Who told you that?!!” She whined, “Take a guess.”

“Farah! Ducking ditch” Henry was howling now. “Nope,” He coughed out.

“Parth!” Henry shook his head. “Who?!”

“Dr. Paravati.”

“What?!!! I thought Ma never knew.”

“Parth did tell her.”

“Wait a minute, since when are you buddies with Ma?”

“Ever since we got back together.”

“And I am finding it now. I feel betrayed.” Aira exclaimed dramatically. Henry chuckled, He swung his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. Aira smiled as she slowly sipped her wine. By the end of her drink, she was giggling uncontrollably. Henry felt her walk a bit behind him. He heard her click her tongue, he turned his to look at her.

“Flower,”

“Sh.. Let me enjoy the view.” Aira giggled. Henry chuckled.

“What view?”

“You, your ass.” Aira winced, “Oops bad word.” She was giggling, she draped herself around Henry. Henry was baffled for a moment. “Definitely four drink Amy,” He mumbled.

“And you are my Jake Peralta,” She declared, and she hiccupped. “One more would be nice…” She longingly looked at the now empty glass.

“Okay, you are going to bed.”

“But I want one more………..” She whined, Henry picked her up; Aira wrapped her legs around his waist. He staggered a bit, “You are weak,” She hiccupped. Henry snorted. “Listen Ya people… this man is mine.” She screamed out into the emptiness.

“That’s it, you are going to bed.”

“You are meanie,” Aira pouted. Henry shook his head, she was mumbling some things in Malayalam, which he definitely couldn’t understand, he was curious.

_“I am going to that idiot beat the shit out of him. And tell him to stay away from our family. Henry, I love you.”_

He recognized his name rest he couldn’t understand. He laid her on the bed. “Good night, Flower.”

Aira woke up early the next morning, “If only the sun would reduce its brightness, where are the controls?” She mumbled as she shielded her eyes. She heard a snort from her side. “Maybe you should invent one,” Henry chuckled as he sat up, his back resting against the headboard, Aira moved up to snuggle up to him.

“As much as I would love to cuddle with you, I need to go to work.” Aira pouted, her head was hurting really bad, she groaned. “There is aspirin and water to your left.” Henry said, “You are my knight in shining armour.” Aira declared, she drank the water and the took the pill. They heard the baby monitor go off. Aira got up only to fall back after she felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen.

 _“Naasham!”_ She cursed. Her periods was here, “You okay,”

“Yeah, just my periods.” She said absentmindedly as she rummaged through the side table for Mephanamic Acid tablet.

“You are not taking one more pain med in empty stomach.” They heard Cora’s cries.

“I will get her, you just change get fresh,” Henry said, his tone had the finality. Aira sighed, she felt her back cramp. Wow she groaned. She was slightly dragging her steps. Henry looked at her concerned. “I will be fine, just four days.” She said.

“I really wish I could take off _. “_ Henry said, “It’s okay, now go to Cora.” Aira came out after fifteen minutes. She was surprised to find a hot water bag, a bag of chocolates and a plate of pancakes with chocolates syrup on the side table with a note and a glass of chocolate milk. She felt so pampered.

_**Do not open the chocolates in front of Bug, it’s a huge blasphemy** _

Aira chuckled, she grinned at the plate. She heard Cora’s footsteps, followed by Annette’s voice asking her to be careful. Aira hid the bag if chocolates behind her pillow. She waited for Cora; the toddler literally flew into the room.

“Aia, ouchie?” Cora asked her concerned. Aira bend down to scoop up Cora, she felt her back pull, she winced. Annette noticed, “Cora, sweetie how about we bake some muffins for your mother while she rests.” Annette said as she scooped up the toddler. Annette didn’t realise her mistake she led Cora out of the room. Aira was shocked, ‘You are her mother,’ She heard a voice in her brain.

Aira had her breakfast, her phone rang.

**Akira.**

“Hey kiddo,”

“Okay… you won’t like what I am going to say,”

“Akira, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Then,” Aira was sceptical now.

“Amma wants to talk to you.” Akira left a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Why?”

“I kind of exploded the other day, I told almost everything,” Akira confessed.

“And?”

“Appa is being himself but Amma wants to talk to you.” What followed was silence, “Aira… _Chechi_ ….”

“What did you say?” Aira choked out.

“Amma wants to talk to you.” Akira repeated, “But why? Why now? Why not when I needed her the most?” Aira exploded, “Why not when I was dying? Why not when I lost my babies?” Aira sobbed, “I… don’t … I don’t think I can do that yet.” Aira said before ending the call abruptly. She ran to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face.

**FlashBack**

_“I am the prettiest of them all,”_ Aira remembered, she was eight she was wearing her new skirt and blouse. It was green and made of silk. Her mom had clipped a gajra to her hair. She had long hair even then.

 _“Yes you are my baby girl,”_ Her mom smiled at her as she twirled. She heard her Dad’s chuckle, Aira grinned at him. “ _you are pretty Molu,”_ He kissed her nose, Aira crunched her face and tried to escape her Dad’s moustache, “ _Appa… It tickles.”_ She squirmed away as he scooped her up, he threw her up in the air. Her mother gasped, Aira was laughing and squealing as he caught her. He placed her on his shoulder, together they left for the temple.

**Back to the present.**

Aira slumped against the Bathtub. She closed her eyes. Another memory flew in.

**FlashBack**

Aira huffed as she sat down on the swing outside her house. She saw the new calf come to her, she petted her. Why couldn’t the baby walk if this calf could? She thought. Being the youngest she was most pampered but now the Baby came and no one wants her. Her mother barely looked at her. It was always the baby.

 _“Hey baby, why are you here?”_ She turned to see her Amma walk towards her. Aira huffed and pouted.

 _“What happened baby?”_ Her mom asked her softly.

 _“You love the baby more.”_ Her mother chuckled. Aira looked at her angrily. “ _I love both of you same,”_

 _“But you don’t play with me anymore,”_ Aira whined.

 _“You could play with her, you could help me watch over her.”_ Her mom tried to distract her.

“ _Ewww… she poops and vomits a lot.”_ Aira gaged

_“You did that too…”_

_“No I didn’t!”_ Her ten-year-old self was embarrassed. “ _You pooped on your dad when you were 28 days old.”_ Her mother winked at her. She saw her _Periyamma (Mother’s sister)_ bring the baby to her mom. She looked into the small bundle.

“ _She is so small.”_ She squeaked. _“You were even smaller,”_ Her Periyamma said chuckling. Aira looked at the baby in awe. The baby opened her eyes and looked at Aira and she smiled, Aira gasped, she started crying. “ _I am sorry Vave, I can’t hate you. I love you.”_

**Back to the present.**

She came out of the bathroom, she took her phone and dialled Dr Parvati’s number. Parvati picked up the call after the third ring.

“What happened Aira?” She asked her concerned.

“Ma, Amma wants to talk to me.”

“Do it. Talk to her, I am sure Malini wants to talk to you. After all, she is your mom. She probably realised her mistake. Never shoo away someone who recognized their mistake.” Aira inhaled, “Okay… I will talk to her.”

She stared at the phone for fifteen minutes. Finally, she made the decision to call Akira.

“Hello,”

“Give phone to Amma,”

Malini looked at the phone that was thrust into her hands.

“She wants to talk to you,” Akira said softly,

“ _Mulle,”_ Aira heard her mom, her nickname came out as a rasp.

Aira froze after all these years she heard her mom and she didn’t know what was happening, she felt her eyes fill up, her throat constrict. She swallowed.

“Aa… Amma,” She choked, she sobbed. She heard sobs from the other side, “I am sorry,” She heard her mom whimper. Aira was sobbing her, she was shaking.

“Amma,” She repeated, she couldn’t say anything.

 _“Please forgive me, my child. I was selfish, I was foolish.”_ Her mother continued apologizing.

“I forgave you the moment you tried to reach for me back in that Courtroom. I knew he was holding you back.” Aira said nonchalantly. Her mother continued sobbing, slowly her sobs subsided.

 _“Where is your daughter?”_ Her mom asked, Aira gasped, _“I know about her, Akira showed me all the pictures, she is so adorable.”_

“ _She is so cute, Amma. She called me Aia, just like Akira and Amogha when they were her age. Amma, the other day she had a facial with her own poop.”_ Aira gushed about Cora, Malini was crying silently as she heard her daughter gush over her own daughter. Her heart constricted, she stole her daughter’s happiness to just see one moment without even thinking if she was happy or not. Akira sat next to her mother, slowly patted her back in comfort.

 _“Amma, she was trying to get us to buy the poop. Henry nearly burst a coronary.”_ Aira chuckled, she heard a watery chuckle from the other end. She smiled.

 _“AIA!!!”_ She heard her little bundle of joy run into the room.

 _“_ Chocolate Muffins… Batch one” Annette said as she placed a plate on the side table next to her untouched breakfast. “Why is your plate still the same?” Annette asked her, she looked at her sternly and had her hands to her hips, Aira chuckled as she saw Cora do the same and trying to look serious.

“I was talking to my mom and sister. Cora, sweetie do you want to talk to my mom.”

_“You Mom?”_

“Yes sweetie,” Cora shook her head, “Why sweetie?”

“See,”

“You want to see her?” Aira asked her, Cora nodded.

“Akki we will call back later, right now I need to have my breakfast,” Aira said into the phone.

“Okie..” Her sister cut the call. She saw Annette narrow her at her, She realised she looked like a mess with tearstained cheeks.

“I suppose you spoke to her after a long time,” Annette spoke, Aira nodded. Cora was sitting on Aira’s lap playing with her braid. Cora placed the long braid on herself.

“Aia, me Apunzel.” Aira smiled at her, “Yes, you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was crying when I wrote the flashbacks and Aira's conversations.   
> Hope you guys loved it.  
> Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.  
> Love   
> Aami


	27. Halloween. Part 1

Henry heard squeals from the bedroom as he returned from the morning run. He saw Annette go into the room with a tray of muffins. He poked his head into the room to see Aira smiling onto her phone screen, while Cora was standing on her lap with her hands gripping Aira’s hair. Henry was wondering what was going on. After bringing Aira’s breakfast he had gone to the guestroom to freshen up and left for his morning run. He was kind of lagging in his workout which he had to catch up. He heard Akira’s voice blare through the phone.

“ _kunji,_ leave your mom’s hair,” He saw Aira’s expression change she looked up to lock her eyes with him. She was squirming. “Akiraa…” She warned.

“Shut up, everyone in their right mind would realise you are her mother.” Akira scolded her. “Your sister is right,” Henry heard a different voice. He looked at her confused, “My Mother,” She mouthed, and then smiled. Annette who was sitting on the bed, facing Aira turned to see him.

“Good Morning, Mr Cavill,” Annette

“Good Morning, Ms Collins.” Henry greeted her, he was looking at Aira, he was concerned. He relaxed once he saw there was no sign of distress in her face. She actually looked more relaxed, her eyes were twinkling. Cora was babbling into the screen. The women on the other side tried to intercept Cora’s jargon.

“No Amma, She is asking you where you were.” Aira translated Cora’s babble. Cora smiled at Aira. “I was in a dark place kiddo,” Her mom smiled at Cora. Henry walked towards them, “Hey Flower,” He placed a light peck on Aira’s lips, Aira laughed at her mother’s flabbergasted expression. Henry chuckled. “Hi ma’am,” he greeted her.

“Dada, Bug,” Cora pouted as she didn’t get her kiss. Aira giggled as Henry looked at Cora sheepishly. He scooped Cora up and blew a raspberry into her tummy. He threw Cora up and caught her. “Henry!” Aira gasped. He winked at her. Aira shook her head in disagreement.

“Malini!” She heard her dad. Her mom cut the call abruptly. “What happened?” Henry asked her, “Dad called her. I hope he didn’t find out, I don’t want her to fight with him.” She said. He was shocked; Aira was speaking as if it was a daily occurrence. He sat next to her, “Are you sure he never hit her?” “No he didn’t, but they had their fair share of fights, usually ended with one of them storming out of the house.” He nodded.

“Once she threw a pan at him, she saw cooking something; Dad was in a playful mood. He started irritating her; the next thing I know was him running out of the kitchen for dear life and a saucepan following him.” She chuckled at the memory. She was eleven she was trying to make Akira eat some of smashed banana’s.

“What happens when it is a serious fight?” Henry asked as he dug through the closet for clothes so that he could leave for work. “Either she storms out of the house and goes to her elder sister’s house or else he would lock himself in his office.” She sighed, Henry felt bad. “I know it’s confusing, they are the way they are.” She told him. Henry came to her and hugged her.

“Dada huggy,” Cora joined them. Henry smiled, “Okay, I need to go,” Henry chuckled as both of his girls pouted. He kissed their foreheads.

“Hey Bug how about we watch some TV,” She asked, Aira scooped Cora up. She bit down her back cramp. “Aia, me waky,” Aira placed Cora down on the floor who toddled towards the door

“Why is there a y at every syllable?” Henry asked Aira confused, Aira shrugged her shoulder. Henry got ready for work. He saw both the girls engrossed in Tangled. Cora was sitting on Aira’s lap. They were both munching on the muffins.

“Annie, do teach me how to bake these,”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Annie call me Aira, I feel like some stuck up rich girl every time you call me Miss.” Henry chuckled, he came to them. He was blocking their view. “Dada,” Cora whined, Henry smiled at her. “Breakfast?” Aira asked him, “I will grab something on way,” Aira narrowed her eyes. “Annie help me pack him a box,”

“Aira…”

“Don’t try,” She warned him before walking to the kitchen with Annie, Henry sat next to Cora, “There is no stopping your mom, right Kiddo?” Henry said sighing. Cora’s eyes lit up. Henry chuckled, “Shh..” Henry placed his fingers on his lips, indicating Cora shouldn’t tell this to anyone. Cora nodded.

Aira came back with a box and a flask with some hot tea in it. Annie looked at him helplessly. He smiled at him.

The rest of the week went less eventful. Aira’s mother called her every day as much as possible. Henry spoke with her mother once.

“Thank you so much for taking care of her, I wasn’t a good mother. I wasn’t there for her when she needed. I am lucky that she let me in after all of it.” He remembered, currently both him and Cora were waiting for Aira to come out of the room so that they could leave for a small Halloween party for the cast and the crew. Cora was talking to her cousin’s over the phone. All of his nephews and his niece were over the call.

“Cora, what’s Aira wearing?” He heard Noah, “Faiy Godmoth,”

“So you are Aroura?” Cora nodded at Noah.

Aira was pouting as Anya and Freya worked on her makeup. The costume was hugging her figure and was flowing too much for her. She felt like she was wearing a second skin, why is it all the time her dress looks perfect in the changing room but looks weird outside of it.

“Stop pouting, You look sexy, I doubt whether he will be able to keep his hands off you.” Anya scolded her, Aira coughed. Freya chuckled. Anya was dressed as Jasmine while Freya was dressed as Rapunzel all under strict orders from Cora.

Henry gulped as Aira stepped out of the room. Aira was fidgeting. She looked different; she literally took his breath away. Aira looked at Henry fidgeting in her place. She saw him gulp. He was wearing a black shirt and one of his trousers he wore as Geralt and completed it with a black wig. She smiled softly. Despite his protest, he tried to dress up as Diaval. Aira slowly walked to him. Her black heels were making it a bit difficult for her to walk. Henry could feel blood rush into his ear as Aira walked towards, her hips swayed with every moment. He felt his mouth dry. He knew he had a long night before him. Freya tiptoed to Cora and whispered something into her ear. The toddler nodded in agreement. Freya scooped her up.

“Okay, we will be outside,” Anya announced. Before either of them could stop them they left.

“Hi,” She greeted him, “Hey,” He greeted her.

“I know, doesn’t look like me.” She said.

“I didn’t say that, you look different, you know, good different, sexy different,” Henry winced as he searched for words.

“How sexy?” She asked him, her voice deep, she was teasing him. “Sexy enough for me to have double thoughts of not attending the party but spend it with you.” He whispered into her ear, placing a light kiss on the shell of her ear. Aira blushed. She looked down shyly. He chuckled; he pulled her into a searing kiss. Aira dug her fingers into Henry’s hair; Henry wrapped his arms around her waist. Aira pulled away, “We have places to be,” Henry groaned, “I don’t want to,” “but you need to,” She kissed his scrunched up nose.

“Guys!!!” They heard Freya holler. “This kid,” Henry grunted in annoyance. Aira chuckled. Aira straightened her hair, she wiped off the lipstick from Henry’s lips. She opened her clutch to reapply it. “Let’s go,” She announced once done.

Henry was driving. The girls were busy clicking pictures. “Don’t put Cora’s pictures anywhere,” Henry told them. “We know,” Freya retorted, Henry send a glare at her. “We don’t want anyone to hover over her,” Freya said, she didn’t like Henry treating them like children. Aira motioned Freya to calm down.

Media was already present outside the restaurant where they hosted the party. “Bug, I want you to hide your face okay,” Aira calmed down Cora who started to cry once she noticed the crowd. “Yeth Mama,” Cora snuggled into her chest, sucking her thumb. Aira felt her vision blur. Henry squeezed her shoulder, “Relax, there is nothing wrong, you are her mom.” He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Every single adult in the party was showering chocolates on Cora. Aira groaned, almost a full bag sat to her right. She was talking to Mahesh, the actor who did the character of Vilgefortz, “So you are Indian?”

“Yeah by decent, Kashmiri decent.” He confirmed, “Oh! So how good is your Hindi,”

“Broken but my Kashmiri is pretty good for survival.” Aira laughed, “Like my Kannada, other than speaking to a patient my Kannada is really bad.”

“Aia,”

“Yes baby?”

“Hungwy,”

“Okay, come let’s get you something,” She scooped up Cora and balanced her on her hips. She slowly walked to the caterers. She found some rice and mashed potato. She saw Cora scrunch her nose up as Aira placed some potato and broccoli into the plate.

“Cora… no.” Aira took Cora to a secluded corner, she was slowly feeding her rice and potato. She felt someone behind her, she saw Cora’s face morph into panic. Aira turned her head, she gasped. “Aakash!”

“Oh, glorified Nanny.” He said dismissively, Aira felt her insides crumble at the word. She inhaled and regained her composure.

“What do you want?” She asked him trying not to yell at him in front of Cora.

“This is new,” He said as if he was assessing her.

“What new?”

“Not going insane as soon as I appear.” Aira realised he wanted a rise out of her. She sighed, she scooped Cora up into her arm and left the food on the table.

“Let’s go find your Dad,”

Henry was searching for Aira. Mahesh had informed him that Aira had taken Cora for the toddler’s dinner. He went to the caterers who directed him to a secluded area. He heard Aira say Cora that they were going to find him. He went to the corner. He gritted his teeth as his gaze fell on Aakash.

“Dada,” Cora reached for him. “Flower everything alright,”

“Yeah, could you take Cora somewhere else I have some old businesses to take care off.” Aira gritted her teeth.

“Are you sure?” Henry was slightly scared.

“Yep, it’s high time I cut the loose ends.” She smiled at him. Henry gave her a hug. He took Cora’s plate of food and walked away.

“When did you become so brave?” Aakash mocked her. “Didn’t get the devil’s spawn to call you mother,” Aira lost it.

“Do not drag Cora into this.” She snarled.

“Mama Bear activated,” Aakash crackled menacingly. “I will destroy you. And I will start by squishing your Bud,”

CRACK! Aira realised she had taken the vase decorating the table and hit Aakash’s head. The man staggered behind. “Don’t you dare my daughter. You have done enough damage.” She sneered. For the first time, she saw fear in Aakash’s eyes.

“You are insane, you need to sort your head out.” She snarled, “Stay away from my family,” She warned him. “You are mine.” Aira started chuckling before it turned into hysterical laughter. She grabbed a knife from the table. Aakash was looking at her in fear. She leaned forward, “Next time it won’t be this, and you would be dead.” She whispered into his ear. She had the knife just a few inches away from his neck. He gulped audibly. “Now get out!” She shouted as she threw the knife to the table. “OUT!” She saw him scramble away. Aira slumped into a nearby chair.

“You okay kid,” She raised her head to see Kim, “Yes Mr Bodnia,”

“Sure?”

“How much did you see?”

“From him threatening about your daughter, I think any mother would have done what you did. Your little Bud is safe with you.” She nodded.

“Let’s get you to your man.” She smiled, Kim escorted her to Cora and Henry. Henry pulled her into a hug. “I am fine, I don’t think he would come to us ever again.” She tried to calm him down. He smiled and kissed her, “Ewww..” Cora pretended to gag. Aira chuckled. “Thank you, Kim,” Henry thanked the man. “You have a strong woman by your side Cavill,” Kim patted his shoulder. “What did you do?”

“I may or may not have threatened to kill him,” Aira stated sheepishly, “What?!”

“He threatened to kill Bug. You can’t expect me to sit back.” Henry sighed, “What if he had hurt you?”

“He didn’t right, I knew he wanted me to lose it in front of Bug, and yeah I was in my full sense,” She snapped.

“I didn’t say anything about your senses, I can’t lose you.”

“And I can’t lose you both,” She said softly her hands cradled his face, “Aia, up,” Cora said from her chair. Aira scooped her up. Cora placed a sloppy kiss on Aira’s cheeks.

“Lub wu,” Cora snuggled into the crook of Aira’s neck. Henry hugged them both. He kissed their forehead.

****** **

****** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people loved it.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Love Aami


	28. Halloween 2

“Okay Bug, let’s go trick and treat,” Henry said as he scooped Cora into his arms. He had excused them from the party. Cora grinned at him.

“What?! What about the bag I had long ago?” Aira gasped. Henry’s assistant had brought it into their car.

“She needs to have the experience of going door to door.” Henry defended his decision. Aira shook her head and followed him out.

They were taken by surprise by a reporter. “Dr Nair is it true you were divorced by your husband because he caught you cheating?” Aira froze, she gripped Henry’s arm strongly. Henry shot a smouldering glare at the nosy woman. “You can ask this to the source of information,” He said curtly, he wrapped his arms around Aira’s shoulder as he comforted her. Cora was crying, “Meanie,” She sniffled, “ Its okay baby,” Aira immediately took her in her arms. She started bouncing the toddler on her hips. “Mama…” The toddler snuggled into her arms. “Mama is here baby,” She soothed the toddler while sending glares at the woman. Cora was never comfortable with people popping out of nowhere. “Let’s go, Henry,” Aira said before walking off with Cora.

Henry led her to the parking. He texted Joey to make sure the girls reached their respective places.

“So Bug let’s go trick and treating,” Henry announced as they reached the neighbourhood they were staying. He helped both Cora and Aira out of the car. They had parked outside the neighbourhood as it was difficult to drive through.

“Lates!!!” Cora clapped her hands together, she then realised Aira was still next to her. She shot a sheepish look towards Aira. She chuckled and tapped Cora’s nose. “Tonight you are free to get as many chocolates as possible.” Aira cooed at Cora. The toddler hugged Aira.

“Fank u,”

“You are welcome sweetheart, One slight condition, we aren’t eating them in one go and we share.” Aira gave Cora a mischievous grin. Cora looked at Aira in wonder. Henry smiled at her. They started walking, Cora was holding her chocolate bag in one hand and Henry’s hand in other. Henry had Aira’s hand in his other hand.

They knocked on the first door, “ lates” Cora shouted standing down. “Cora sweetie, it’s rude to shout,” Aira explained to Cora. The door revealed a young girl in her early twenties; she was wearing a rather revealing outfit resembling a rabbit. Aira kind of wanted to Cover Cora’s eyes but later chastised herself. The girl gasped once she saw Henry, Aira chuckled, “Lates,” Cora quipped peeking out of her hideout behind Aira’s leg.

“What?” The girl looked at Aira, “Chocolates,” Aira explained.

“Oh! Here you go, sweetheart.” The girl gave her a bunch of them. Cora collected it into her bag. “Fank u” Cora smiled at the girl. “Um… May I take a picture with you?” The girl asked nervously. Henry nodded. “I am Amelia, my friends call me Mia.” She said to Henry, he gave a friendly smile. Aira was fuming. She felt Cora circling around her. She cleared her throat.

“I could click a picture,” Aira offered. She clicked a picture of the girl with Henry on her phone.

“Thank you.” Henry looked around for Cora. Aira realised the two- year- old was no longer with them.

“Cora….” Henry and Aira shouted. “Oh, Lord!” The girl gasped as she noticed Cora’s bag of chocolates on the ground a few feet away from them on the driveway. Aira stumbled backwards. Henry caught hold of her. “Oh my God!” Aira was hyperventilating.

“Flower, I need you to pull yourself together, she won’t be far away.” Henry tried to calm her down.

“I have a camera out facing the driveway, the visuals should be in my phone,” Amelia told them. Aira nodded.

“Shit!” Henry swore as he saw a man luring Cora with a bar of chocolate. Aira froze as she noticed a band on the man’s wrist. “Aakash!” She blurted. Henry squeezed her shoulder. “Henry he will hurt her,”

“I will call the police,” Amelia jumped in. “Mia, please be with Aira, I am going in search of him.” She nodded as she dialled to the emergency number. Henry ran to the direction in which Aakash took off with Cora. Aira was shaking in fear. He was again here, what did she even do to that man. Mia was looking at Aira. “She is going to be alright,” She led Aira to the doorstep. The response team picked her call. She narrated what had happened and about the visual in her phone. “He is not human; He was never a human being,” Aira said her voice distant. She was shaking; her breathing was becoming harsh with passing minute. Mia finished her call to the police station and turned to Aira. She noticed the woman was sweating and shaking. Panic attacks she could see that.

“Miss I need you to calm down, I know it’s your daughter who is been taken but I want you to remain calm.” Mia tried to push Aira out of the trance she was falling into.

“Can you hug me?” Aira asked weakly. “Um… Okay..” Mia hugged her. She felt her relaxing slowly. “Who is he? I am not prying but if he had sent you into a panic attack he is dangerous.”

“My ex-husband, devil incarnate would be him,” Aira mumbled. Mia hugged her. “I may know a thing or two about abusive exes. The key is to show them whatever happens you would stand tall against them, between them and everything and everyone whom you hold dear to you.” Aira nodded.

“I had a girlfriend in high school. She cheated on me, later tried to get back with me. Stalked me to no extend. Finally, I set my foot down, beat the shit out of her and asked her to fuck off. She realised I was no longer naïve for her to play with.”

“That was brave, I tried it but didn’t work I guess.”

“What did you?”

“Took a knife to his throat,”

“Badass! Next time just slit the throat,” Aira chuckled, “You sound like my sister,” She said to Mia, “Happy to be of help, feeling better?” She asked, they heard siren’s blare.

“I am Inspector Collins.” A red-haired man stepped out of the Sedan, Mia excused herself to grab her coat.

“I am Doctor Aira Nair, I am the mother.”

“Where is your husband ma’am?” He asked her gently. "Henry went in the direction where the man took off with Cora,” Aira tried her best not to cry. She heard footsteps to find Henry coming towards her, “Henry!” She ran to him she hugged him. “I am sorry lost him, he has Cora.” Henry panted. “I have the vehicle number,” Henry recited the number and its model and colour to the inspector. “It’s my entire fault,” Aira whimpered in Henry’s arms.

“How darling?”

“If I had never come into your life he wouldn’t have taken Cora,” She exclaimed before breaking into heart-wrenching sobs. “Shhh…” Henry soothed her.

“All Patrol officers look for a blue sedan….” Henry drowned out the rest as he tried to calm down Aira. He took his phone out to call Annette.

“Mr Cavill,”

“Ms Collins, could you please bring Aira’s medicine’s from the side table to house number one?” He heard Annette’s rushing off.

“Mr Cavill is everything alright.” Annette was pulling out Aira’s meds from the table and she ran out of the house.

“Ms Collins I will explain everything, please hurry,” Henry pleaded.

“Yes Mr Cavill on my way,” A few minutes later he saw Annette weaving through the crowd outside the house to reach them. They were still in the driveway.

“Where is Cora?” Annette nearly shrieked, “Someone kidnapped her,” Henry told her.

“Oh Dear,” Annette hugged Aira. Henry helped Aira to take her medicines. Aira was really pissed, “Get me my phone,” She told Henry, “Flower,”

“Henry get me my damn phone,” She snapped. He rushed to their car to get her clutch and phone. Aira dialled a number she never wanted to dial.

After four rings the person on the other end picked the phone.

“Give the phone to your sister in law, Now.” She snarled into the phone. Henry was sacred now for Aira, he didn’t know if it was her bipolar speaking or the situation speaking.

“Hello,” She heard a woman. “I know you are expecting, ask your husband to stop stalking me. Now he has kidnapped my daughter if anything happens to my daughter tonight, mentally, physically or emotionally I will make sure that this would be his last day on the earth. I don’t give a damn if I go to jail or get deported, whatever shit, but if I don’t have my daughter back with me in the next two hours I would strangle him to death. And this time I am not giving empty threats. I have nothing to lose than my family.” He realised it was the situation speaking.

“He is not in London,”

“Neither am I,” Aira shot back.

 _“Krishna, Aira I am so sorry, I should have known it wasn’t a business trip, I can find his location now,”_ Aira was shocked as Aakash’s wife offered to help her. She turned the phone to speaker. “He is in a warehouse, ten miles away from your place,”

“How can we trust you, Ma’am?” The inspector asked, “Believe me I want him behind the bars as much as Aira wants him to be.” The woman seethed. Aira gasped, Henry was rubbing circles on her shoulder with his right hand.

Aira was cracking her knuckles as they drove to the location. Henry pulled her into a hug, Aira snuggled into his chest. Henry lifted her off the seat and placed her on his lap. She let out a shocked gasp, “Relax,” He whispered into her ear, she felt a bit embarrassed as the officer with them and Mia looked at them smiling. Annette, who was driving coughed indicating the other two to give them a bit of privacy, Aira slowly relaxed into Henry’s hold.

Two officers went to look into the warehouse.

“The toddler located looks like she is unconscious. Convict not spotted.” They heard through the intercom. Aira squeezed Henry’s hand as she felt him go stiff next to her.

They heard a beep, “I WILL LET GO OF HER IF AIRA AGREES TO COME WITH ME,” they saw Aakash on top of the roof with a speaker. Aira nodded to the inspector. “Aira no,” Henry tried to hold her back.

“Nothing is more important to me than Cora,”

“He will kill you,”

“He won’t.” She promised, she tiptoed and kissed Henry. He hugged her before he let go of her. “I will be fine,” He saw the determination in her eyes as if she had planned something. She saw Aakash come out with Cora in his arms. She was sleeping. He caught hold of Aira’s wrist and placed Cora on the ground. He pulled her inside the warehouse.

Henry rushed to Cora, “Bug…” He scooped her up and looked at the closed warehouse door.

Aakash slapped her, Aira stumbled a bit before gaining her balance. He smirked at her. She smiled at him sweetly. Aakash looked at her confused, “Wondering why I am not cowering. Because I am done with you. You want two toys at the same time, sorry both me and your wife we both are done with you. If I can help her to escape you I will because only one victim can understand another.”

“You have nothing with you. You can’t escape me.”

“Heard of the saying there is both Parvati and Kali inside the same woman,”

“So?”

“We both are done playing Parvati, She was the one to track you, and your watch had a chip. You married a communications geek she had her ways. You thought you could silence her forever. Even your sister is done with you. Your mother might be praying you get some sense, alas you haven't.”

“You are stalling me,”

“No I am not, just giving you a window to abort all this leave both of us,” He lunged for her, Aira ducked, She used her Maleficent cap to distract him. She threw it at him. She grabbed an iron rod next to her and she started hitting him mercilessly.

“This is what it felt like,” She shouted, “When you pushed me down that stairs, when I lost my baby… This is how it hurt when you belted me,” She said as he continued thrashing him. “This is how it felt when Raksha died in my arms, Oh wait you won’t even know who she is? Our daughter or should I say mine.” She screamed as she continued thrashing him. “ This what we went through, both of us, me and her,” She said as she continued thrashing him. He was groaning in pain, she heard the police force open the door. She let out an agonizing wail before slumping down. She didn’t even know that Henry had carried her to the car. She was sobbing.

Henry felt like a nightmare was over for once and all. The inspector told him Akash would be serving his sentence for Kidnapping, Stalking and Domestic Violence. His wife was being interviewed simultaneously in London. And if he confesses his previous crimes his sentence would be prolonged as they didn’t have proofs other than Aira’s medical records and her friends’ witnesses. He sighed and looked into the ambulance where both Cora and Aira were sleeping now.

“They just need rest,” The Inspector assured him

“They had to go back tomorrow, now I am scared,” Henry admitted.

“Ashton,” He saw Ms Collins come towards the inspector.

“Annie,” The inspector kissed her.

“You guys know each other,” Henry asked them.

“My ex-wife, now girlfriend.” Henry looked at them both confused.

“Well, it didn’t work out the first time, we divorced, a year later we realised we couldn’t be away from each other,” Annie explained her voice dreamy.

“Aira would love to listen to that story,”

Annette chuckled, “Okay lover boy go see the lady and your baby girl,” Ashton waved him off.

Henry followed the ambulance to the Hospital. Mia decided to tag along.

“She is brave,” Mia told him, “I know,” He nodded, “Thank you, Mia, I owe you,”

“Invite me to the wedding,” She said, he coughed. “Women like her are rare, and I know you would pop the question one day,” Amelia chuckled. Henry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I gave Aakash the fitting exit. To be honest there are men like him who find some kind of happiness in giving pain to the women in their lives. If only we taught our boys and girls the difference between right and wrong. No one teaches the boys to back off when someone says no and none of us girls are taught when to say no, we are rather silenced. I still get told off for talking loud and to be honest in brown households if you give your opinions you are disrespecting your elders.   
> I had one of my worst experiences today, I am twenty-two, most girls in my village around my age are getting married expecting kids. My parents told me that I don't need to worry about it, today my cousins (almost ten to fifteen years elder to me) asked me when was I getting married, I announced after med school. A few minutes later they go on to tell me to reduce weight or else you won't get a groom (I am curvy,), I told them if my groom won't marry me because I am curvy he can fuck off, and they are still pissed at me. Meh!


	29. The best thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. I didn't want to drag and drown the charm I felt while reading.

Aira woke up in a hospital bed; Cora was sleeping in the next bed. She sighed in relief. She saw Henry dozing off in a chair nearby, she got up carefully from her bed. She went to Cora. “I love you, Baby,” She kissed her forehead. She looked at Henry’s peaceful face. She found a small notepad and a pen in the room.

_I love Cora a lot. I can’t see her go through what she went through today. I am sorry, but I just can’t hurt you and Bug. Trust me you will be better off without me._

_Aira._

Henry woke up to find Aira’s bed empty. He noticed the note. He felt his heart shatter. She was holding herself responsible for what happened. He tried calling her. His call went into voice mail. He called Annette. “Mr Cavill,”

“Where are you, Annie?” He sounded so distraught, “Henry is everything alright.” “She left,”

“I am on my way to the hospital, I am almost there.”

Henry was asking the nurses and other people in the hospital for Aira. Annette rushed to him, “Go bring her back,” She said, “I will be with Cora.” Henry rushed out of the hospital. He was driving like a mad man to the Bus Station. He was searching for Aira frantically. He asked the person in the counter for her.

“No man, I didn’t see anyone, you should check in one of the buses. She could have taken a pass online." Henry saw one of the buses start. He waved it to stop. **( _I seriously have no idea how bus transport works outside India or more specifically my state.)_**

“Mate!” The driver shouted at him as he stopped a bus and entered it.

“I am so sorry; I am looking for my girlfriend.” He proceeded to show Aira’s picture to him. “I really wish I was of help to you, but I am sorry. She didn’t board the bus.”

Aira was frantically throwing her things into her Bag. Her phone buzzed,

**Henry**

She ignored his call. She noticed another call and picked it up. “Hello Amma,”

Henry searched the entire bus station for Aira. He sat down on a bench his shoulder sagged as he realised he missed her.

‘What if she is still in the house?’ He thought, he was trying to reach Aira but her phone was coming engaged. He dialled Farah’s number. “Hello, do you need me to pick them up in the evening?” Farah asked as soon as she received the call. “Farah,” His voice cracked.

“Henry, is everything alright,” Farah enquired.

“She left,”

“WHAT?!”

Henry recounted the other day’s event. “This woman, I will probably murder her,” Farah shook her head annoyed. “Did you check in the house?”

“I am going back,” He informed her. “Then Go…” Farah shouted exasperated.

Henry ran out of the car pushed the front door,” He saw Aira all packed and sitting on the floor next to Kal. Her eyes were bloodshot her nose was blown. Her face tear-stained. He went to her. He sat down next to her, he hugged her shoulder.

“I couldn’t…” She sobbed. “I thought I was doing the right thing, I packed everything. I realised I was stupid.” She sniffled and looked at him. “Are you not pissed?” He shook his head. “I thought walking away would help you both. Amma called,” She paused, “I don’t know if she realised I was going to do something stupid, she asked me if I was the same after she walked out,” She sniffled, “I wasn’t, She asked me whether Cora would be able to do this without me. I realised I was only going to hurt her than help her. I am stupid, I am really stupid,” She ranted on. Henry held her as she cried her heart out.

“I love what we have, I love our family, I, um…” She stopped, She wanted to tell him she loved him, she wasn’t sure. With her defunct emotional software, throwing the L bomb out there is a suicide mission. Henry slowly patted her back. “Aira, I was shattered when I read the note, but I was ready to chase you. I am elated to find you here.” He said.

“Where is Cora?”

“Hospital, Annette should be here soon.” They heard a car pull into the driveway. She saw Annette followed by Anya and Freya came inside the house. Cora was still sleeping in Annette’s arm. The whole incident took a toll on her. “WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!!!” Anya shouted as she attacked Aira. Both the girls were looking at her furiously. Cora fussed a bit before going back to sleep. “PULLING A FREAKING DISAPPEARING ACT!!” Anya screeched, she was hitting Aira. Annette took Cora into her nursery.

“I am sorry,”

“Don’t you dare,” Freya warned her.

“I know what I did was stupid, reckless maybe even selfish. I didn’t leave because I realised it." She rambled on.

“Good…” Freya said curtly. The girls then engulfed her in a hug surprising her.

Henry proceeded to give a group hug. “We will leave you guys alone, Freya come on let’s see what’s in the kitchen.” Aira looked at the girls in surprise.

“It’s the only place they get to cheat on their meals.” Henry chuckled as he explained.

“OH MY GOD!!! MUFFINS!!!!” They heard Freya shriek. Aira protected her ears with her hands. “You don’t need to scream you know,” She shouted into the kitchen. Henry placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“MAMA!!!” They heard Cora cry, “Miss,” Annette came into the living room. “I will get her,” Aira went into the Cora’s nursery followed by Kal.

She saw Cora sobbing hard clutching to her rabbit plushie. “Oh Bud,” Aira scooped her up into her arms. “Mama is here sweetheart,”

“Meanie…” She sobbed, Kal let out a soft whine. He was probably confused seeing both of them distraught. “Meanie won’t come back. Mama shooed him away,”

Cora looked at her shocked, “weally,”

“Yes, He won’t come back,”

“Lub wu Mama, Bug Call wu Mama?” Aira felt like choking, she couldn’t form words. She nodded. 

Henry watched his daughter ask Aira whether she could call her Mama. Aira nodded. He realised even he was tearing up. He slowly retreated away from the doorway.

“Yes Sweetie, you can call me Mama,” She hugged her tight. Aira kissed Cora’s hair.

“I love Cora, with all my heart.” She said softly. Cora hugged her.

“How about we have a bath?” Aira tickled Cora she was giggling.

“Mama!!” The toddler tried to squirm. Aira blew a raspberry into her stomach. She carried Cora into the bath.

Fifteen minutes later Aira was standing soaked head to toe in Cora’s bathroom while a buck naked toddler ran out of the room.

“Cora Victoria !” Aira screeched she ran out behind her daughter forgetting that she was soaked.

Henry and the girls looked up shocked as they heard Aira’s screech and Cora’s giggles. Cora came running into the living room. They heard a loud thud followed by Aira’s groan. She got up. “Bug, you are going to catch a cold,” Cora climbed the couch on which Henry sat and hid behind him. Anya and Freya gave her amused looks

“Cavill, Don’t you dare hide her.” Cora giggled from her hiding spot. “Sweetheart relax,”

“Henry she will catch a cold!” Aira shouted exasperated. Cora hid herself between Henry and the couch. She was peeking out of a small gap between Henry’s arm and his torso. Aira was glaring at her. “You, young lady, are not going to escape,”

“How about you go change and I will make sure she is dressed,” Henry said as he got up from his seat and he steered Aira towards their room. Aira walked off to the room. Henry turned to Cora, “You are in deep trouble,” Henry said as he scooped her up.

Aira came out of the room to find Cora dressed up.

“Mama!” the toddler ran to her. Aira pouted at her, “Sowy” Cora hugged her legs. Okay, her resolve to remain cross with Cora crumbled then and there. She scooped her up.

“Apology accepted,” She said as she kissed her forehead.

“Aira, I wanted to talk to you,” Henry said as he came to them, “What happened?” Henry took Cora from her and handed her to Annette.

“Um, Babe, everything alright?” She asked Henry, “Yeah,” He said, but his voice waivered rising suspicion in her.

He led her to their bedroom. They sat down on the bed. Henry inhaled in deep before he broke the news.

“They are bringing Akash to Court tomorrow at London both you and his wife need to give your statements there.” **_( Again completely clueless about legal procedures anywhere in the world,)_**

“Okay,” Aira nodded, “Flower, I am sorry, I don’t know-” Aira got up, she came and stood between his legs.

“If you can be there, Henry, honey look at me,” She cupped his face, “I know you want to, you have done a lot for me, you have been missing work a lot recently. Your morning shoots and your night shoots all of it. I am not going to complain if you can’t make it.”

“I feel like a disaster boyfriend.”

“Babe, stop beating yourself, you were helping me fight my demons.”

“I am scared of him,” Henry admitted. Aira hugged him. Henry rested his head against her stomach. “He can’t do anything, not when there are people around. Don’t think I will go to the court alone, it would take an apocalypse to drag Farah from not witnessing the moment tomorrow.” She said chuckling, she wiped his tears and kissed his forehead, she rested her head against his.

“You, Mr Cavill, are the second-best thing that happened to me.”

“Who is first?” He pouted.

“Our daughter,” She said without any hesitation. Henry pulled her onto his lap. Aira felt her cheeks heat up. Henry chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheeks.

A small giggle disrupted them. They saw Cora peeking into the room along with Kal, “Come here, you both,” Henry threw his arm out in hug. Cora toddled into the room, Aira scooped her up into her arms, Kal jumped into the bed. The four of them fell into a pile.

  


“And this is my first best thing in my life,” he said as he kissed her forehead while combing through Cora’s hair. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism welcomed  
> love   
> Aami


	30. Final nail on the coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be scared No one dies!!!

“Are you sure?” Henry asked for the nth time. She sighed before turning to him. They were at the parking of the Airport. She had Cora on her hips. “Henry, I will be okay,”

“I don’t know,”

“Come here,” She beckoned him closer. She kissed him. “I am going to be alright. I know I have my man right here, I have found my home. No one can take that away. And for Akash he is past.” Henry hugged both of his girls.

“I am proud of you,” He said, she smiled at him.

Both Aira and Cora were sitting in the lounge. Cora was busy watching Peppa Pig in Aira’s tab while Aira was simply staring into the runway.

“You are her Nanny?” She was startled and looked at the person. She saw a redhead woman looking at her and Cora.

“No, I am her mother,” Aira wrapped her arm around Cora. Cora looked at her and the woman curiously. “Mama?” The redhead woman looked at them in surprise.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Aira assured Cora.

“Why no Dada?” Cora proceeded with her question

“Dada has work, he will come back home soon,” Aira explained.

“Ka?” Now Cora was looking lost, she terribly missed her furry brother.

“Kal is going to with Dada so that he doesn’t feel lonely”

“Giwl nighty,” Cora was looking excited at the perspective.

“Yes, Girls Night.” Aira chuckled.

“I don’t get it. She is nothing like you,” The woman said with disdain. “Because I didn’t give birth to her,”

“So you slept with your boss,”

“Excuse me,”

“You were his Nanny and now you are his girlfriend,”

“Oh, thank you so much for enlightening me on my own story,” Aira said sarcastically, the woman scowled.

“Her dad was never my boss and I was never her Nanny, I am a doctor, a paediatrician to be specific. And yeah stop poking your nose to places it doesn’t belong one day it might get cut off,” She whispered angrily at the woman. The woman went away fuming. Aira smirked.

“Mama, Hungwy.” Cora said climbing into Aira’s lap. “What do you want Bug?”

“Stwabewy,”

“What’s the magic word?” Cora pretended to think for a moment, “Stwabewy, pwease,”

“Of course princess,” Aira tapped her nose, Cora giggled. Aira gave her the box of strawberries.

Five minutes later she had a very messy toddler on her lap. She chuckled before taking out the napkins and helped Cora to clean her hands.

“Mama,”

“Yes, Baby,”

“I lub wu,” Aira kissed her forehead.

“Sweetie, once we board the plane please don’t runoff. There will be strangers, no talking to strangers.”

“Yeth mama,” Cora started to suck thumb again. “And this is a bad habit young lady,” She removed Cora’s thumb from her mouth. Cora looked at her sheepishly. Aira chuckled.

Breaking her promise Cora broke into a full run once inside the plane. Aira sighed, she ran behind her and scooped her up. Cora was screaming pleading to be put down on the floor.

“No, you are not going down right now,” Aira said firmly as she placed Cora on her seat.

“Sweetheart you should listen to your Nanny,” Aira glared at the source to find the redhead again. “No, Mama,” Cora corrected the woman; Aira was literally losing her shit right now. She gave the woman one of her fake smiles. “Thank you so much, Ms Red Head.” She said, “Bug, I want you to be a good girl,” Aira said as she sat down next to Cora.

“Bug no like pwane,” Cora whimpered, “Oh Buggy,” Aira scooped her up into her lap, “Mama is here with you nothing will happen to my little Bud,”

“Pomise?” Cora asked her, “Yes baby, I promise.” Aira linked her pinky with Cora’s extended pinky.

“Mama, stowy pwease,” Cora pouted at her with her best impression of a puppy eyes. Aira smiled and shook her head, “I will but first we need to settle down properly,” Cora nodded. She buckled Cora to her seat and then buckled herself in. Aira pulled out a picture book from her back.

Aira slowly started to read to Cora.

“You could just play a cartoon in your phone,” Redhead taunted at her from the adjacent seat.

“Yeah, but followed by a trip to an optometrist, I am regulating her screen time.” Aira snapped back.

“Mama Wead!” Cora pulled her hair.

“Ow, Bug,” Aira looked at Cora who was looking at her. She saw herself looking back at her. Cora was trying to keep an eyebrow raised just as her. “Sorry Princess,” Aira cooed at her. She heard the Red Head snort. One more time that woman does anything she might probably call her something that she was going to regret. As she finished her book Cora was asleep. She smiled at her.

“ _my life,_ ” Aira said.

After an hour they had landed in London. Aira literally ran with Cora out of the terminal to the baggage claim. She noticed both Nikki and Lauren and Farah and Nabeel at entrance. She could hear the Red Head calling her a kidnapper.

“What is going on?” Nik asked her as he took Cora from her. “Well a redhead thinks I am Cora’s Nanny and I am kidnapping her.”

Just then an officer came to her, “Ma’am you are under arrest for Kidnapping Mrs Cole’s daughter here,”

“Wha-”

“Officer I think you are mistaken. Aira here is my brother’s girlfriend and Cora is his daughter,” Nikki interjected.

“ Yourself Sir,” the officer asked them sceptically.

“Nikki Cavill, Royal Marines,” Nikki introduced himself. He gave Cora to Aira. The little girl was sleeping not knowing the ruckus happening.

“We need proof,” The officer said, “Where is Mrs Cole?” Aira asked, “Here,” The redhead said confidently.

“Do you even know who her boyfriend is?” Farah asked her.

The woman fumbled. Aira sneered, she wanted to blast the woman.

Nikki was talking to Henry over the phone. He then handed the phone to the Officer. Henry started talking to the officer. Aira was glaring daggers at the woman.

“Officer, you believe this Brown bitch-”

“Enough!” Aira exploded. “Officer this woman had been following us from Glasgow. She have already insulted me twice call me my daughter’s nanny.” Aira seethed Lauren placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry ma’am,” The Officer apologized to them. The officers let the woman go with a warning.

“It's official you have a knack for trouble,” Farah announced hugging her. Aira chuckled, “I missed you too.” She said.

Lauren came to her, “So I guess you are now confident,” She said hugging her.

Aira looked at her confused, “About being Cora’s Mum.” Lauren winked at her.

**_Flashback_ **

Aira remembered the first time she met Lauren and Nikki. Aira was nervous meeting them alone. Henry’s brothers were still protective of him, which was a good thing but she was scared that they wouldn’t accept her. She was wringing her fingers. She was sitting rigdly on the couch of Lauren and Nikki’s home.

“We won’t bite you,” Lauren chuckled. Aira gave a nervous smile. “Don’t worry we all like you, but yeah hurt him you will be attacked by an entire town.”

“Laurie, stop scaring the girl,” Nikki chided her, “I am just pulling her leg, Love.” Lauren winked at him. Aira looked between the older couple she felt they were having a conversation of their own.

“Relax,” Henry whispered into her. She smiled at him nervously. She felt him place his hand on her knee. “They are just testing you just like Lauren said,” She nodded.

“Hey Aira can you help me with the dishes,” Lauren asked her, she nodded. She followed the woman to the kitchen. “I tried making butter chicken I don’t know if the spice is up to you,” Lauren left a nervous chuckle. Aira realised she was trying to make her feel at home. “Lauren, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah,”

“Even I don’t know how to make proper butter chicken unless I have the readymade mix, I am from the south and Butter Chicken is more of a Punjabi dish,” Lauren giggled.

“I know Henry told you, I am a great cook, that’s not exactly true, I still suck at baking and any new dish takes a minimum of three tries for me to perfect so I am good cook not the exceptional one Henry portrays.”

“That boy has a wild imagination,” Lauren chuckled, Aira snorted. Lauren looked at her horrified, Aira cringed before Lauren started laughing at her. Aira gaped at her, “Oh god you and Heather are so similar, we elder sisters in law did the same with her. She felt so bad she wanted the earth to swallow her.”

“Mean.” Aira pouted.

“I was supposed to evaluate you. You passed.” Aira looked at her.

“We had to see if he wasn’t making another mistake, other than the last girl we never really liked any.” Lauren sighed. Aira nodded.

“Aia…” Aira heard Cora’s cries. She rushed to the backyard to find Cora on the mud. She wasn’t letting either Noah or Noel to pick her up.

“Bug!” She ran to her and scooped her up. “She tripped,” Noah said, he was looking guilty. “Its okay kiddo, she is a toddler they are bound to fall,” Aira reassured him. She kissed Cora’s forehead. “Now let’s get you cleaned,” She saw Henry at the backdoor.

“I will get the bag,” He said.

Aira was cleaning up Cora when she saw Lauren looking at her smiling.

“You are her mother, she never warmed up to anyone else. Not even to me or Marie.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to barge in.”

“You aren’t.” Lauren said, “You will realise it soon,” Lauren said before leaving the bathroom.

**_Back to present_ **

Aira smiled at Lauren. “Okay let’s get you guys home. It’s already getting dark. You have a big day.” Lauren said clapping her hands together. Aira and Cora were travelling with Nikki and Lauren while Farah and Nabeel followed them in their Car. Cora woke up halfway through the Car journey. She was rather cranky and was fussing. Aira was trying to calm her down; the toddler wasn’t ready to listen to Aira and decided to cry her eyes. Finally Nikki played baby shark in the stereo. Cora stopped her crying and quietly listened to the song. Aira literally groaned, now even a nuclear war won’t stop Cora from not playing another song in the house.

“Happens, I pretty much knew all the shows by the time Noel and Noah were ten and seven.” Lauren chuckled.

“Where are they?” Aira was surprised; usually, the boys never left a chance to be with Cora.

“They have school tomorrow,”

“Oh, you are right,” Aira nodded. Cora was dancing sitting in her car seat. Aira pulled out her phone. She took a video of Cora dancing. She then send it to Henry.

**A: Found our song for the week.**

She chuckled, Cora had a particular song every week and it had to be played on-demand or else she would outrun a banshee in a screaming match.

**H: Haha, all the best it’s not even Disney.**

**A: You are a very mean guy Cavill.**

**H: Oh, I am Flower.**

Aira smiled. They reached Henry’s house. She got down the Car. She had Cora on her hip. Lauren followed her, while Nik brought their bags.

She opened the front door and entered the house. She turned on the lights and gasped.

**WELCOME HOME Mamma** ********

A Big Banner was hung on the living room.

Aira was crying, Cora was clapping her hands in glee as Noah and Noel jumped out screaming the same. They had decorated the entire living room with balloons and confetti.

“Oh, My God!”

“Did you like it?” Noah asked her, “Yes kiddo,” She choked out. He hugged her tight.

“It was Uncle Henry’s idea,” Noel said as he pushed Noah away hugging her, “Boys,” Lauren called out. “Let her breath,”

“Yes Mum,” Cora had found her place in Noah’s arms as she babbled on about her short vacation.

“Hope you loved it kiddo,” Nikki teased her. She smiled at him before hugging him. “Thank you so much,” She said, “Where is our hug?” Farah and Nabeel asked looking hurt.

She hugged them both. “I missed you both.” She said softly. “We missed you too,”

The Next Morning

Aira was slightly nervous as she walked up to the courtroom. Farah followed her silently. She saw Aakash’s wife outside the Courtroom. She looked like she was ready to pop out any moment. The woman hugged her. Farah smiled as she saw Aira make friends with the woman.

“How long?” Aira asked her placing her hand on the woman’s belly.

“Six, twins!” Aira felt the babies move. Aira felt her eyes go misty. “Hey don’t cry,” Shwetha, Aakash’s wife said comforting her.

“Both of us will finally be free,” Shwetha choked out. “Hey, sh…” Aira comforted her. “It’s just the hormones they are all over the place,”

“Do you like Sevai payasam?” Aira asked her, “Oh God I love it.” The woman screamed before realizing everyone was looking at her. Aira chuckled as she took out a lunchbox from her bag. Farah felt out of place for a moment. Nabeel came and stood next to her. “Let them talk,” Nabeel said as he placed a slight kiss on her forehead.

“They both are behaving they have known each other their entire life,” Farah said, sniffled as she fought back a tear. “They went through the same hell,” Nabeel seethed.

“Ugh! This smells so good,” Shwetha moaned as she dug into the box. Aira smiled as the other woman had the sweet. She was humming and moaning as she had the delicacy.

“Shit, there is nothing for you.”

“It’s okay, I can make them anytime I want. I brought this for you.” Aira assured her.

“I heard you kicked his ass,”

“Yeah I did,”

“Too bad I couldn’t give my share of it,” Shwetha pouted. Aira chuckled before hugging her. “Where is your little Bug?” Shwetha asked. “We had a screaming match in the morning. She refused to be with Miss Brown her sitter. She wanted to be with me but I knew Courthouse isn’t the place for her. She still not comfortable with a stranger, I had to drop her off at her Uncle’s and cancel the sitter.”

Shwetha nodded. They were in the courtroom when Aakash was brought in. The man sneered at them. Both the women rolled their eyes before looking at each other and smiled.

Both the women felt never so relaxed ever in their life as they walked out of the room. “What next?” Aira asked as they stepped out of the room. Aakash was being deported and has been given a term of seven years in jail. He was also asked to pay a fine of 10,000 pounds to each woman. The custody of the twins were solely granted to Shwetha.

“I have a job a house, so I don’t have to worry about anything.” Shwetha said, “What if you need someone to help you?”

“I have friends here, they would gladly help. Then there is Ashwini. She wanted to come today but unfortunately she got a last-minute call from the clinic where is working so she dropped me here and left. ”

“If you need me, do call.” Aira hugged her, saying her goodbye.

“Shwetha!” Ashwini called out as she came rushing to them. Ashwini looked at Aira guilty. “I am sorry Aira,” Ashwini believed that Aira cheated on Aakash till recently. She one day walked onto Aakash hitting Shwetha that was the moment she realised her brother was manipulating all of them.

“He kept you in dark. You loved your brother too much.”

“That I didn’t realise he was hurting both of you.” Ashwini sobbed. “Hey, sh… It's okay. Now promise me to take care of Shwetha and the twins.”

“I will,” Ashwini promised. Aira heard Farah clear her throat.

“We need to go,” She said, Farah couldn’t stand Ashwini no matter what she wasn’t the forgiving kind while Aira was, she was a big softie.

“Um, Aira, we are organizing a baby shower on this weekend if you could come.”

“I will-”

“I don’t think she will make it, she has the weekend duty,” Farah interjected.

Aira gaped at Farah. Once inside the car, she exploded. “What the hell was that?”

“All of us know how much that shit hurts you.”

“Farah, Shwetha is trying to make things good between us.”

“She is your ex-husband’s wife, your _sautan._ ”

“So, Farah stop being so childish.”

“Aira, I don’t want you to be hurt, last time you went to one of those you cried. You pretended to be happy for Avni’s sakes. You think we didn’t see you bawl your eyes out in the corner.” Farah asked her, she saw the other woman was worried.

“I am happy now. I have my family with me. I am a mother.” Farah sighed before shrugging her shoulders. “It’s up to you, I don’t want you to be hurt,” Farah said hugging her.

Aira sighed. She realised she had finally put the final nail on the coffin that held her skeletons. She knew she was ready for her new life. 

**A: I am happy that I met you.**

She smiled at the text before looking out of the window as they drove home.


	31. Come Back Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter. 

Aira was staring at the picture Henry sent her. It was a beautiful sunrise. She smiled,

H: Good Morning Flower.

A: Good Morning,

Her phone buzzed, she picked up the call as she got up.

“Hey,” Henry panted as he did his morning jog.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She asked as she placed pillows around a sleeping Cora. 

"Running," He winked at her, she rolled her eyes. She sighed as she noticed Cora sucking her thumb again, she removed the tumb and placed her pacifier back.

“What happened?” Henry asked as he noticed Cora curled up next to Aira.

“Nightmare, she woke up within half an hour. I tried to make her go back to sleep but she clung on me.” Aira said, “That son of a biscuit literally shook my Bud,” Aira muttered angrily.

“Chill Flower, now give Cora a kiss from me.”

“Dada..” They heard Cora ask for him sleepily, she had woken up listening to his voice. Aira showed the phone to the toddler. Henry was making faces at Cora, she giggled at him. “Slept well, baby,” Aira cooed as she scooped Cora up into her lap. “Yeth Mama,”

“Hey Bug, you been good to your Mum?” Henry asked Cora, Aira saw him grinning wide at them. Aira combed through Cora’s hair.

“Yeth, Cowa Gooth,” She said hugging Aira’s neck. Henry smiled. “Okay girls I will ring up in the evening.” Henry paused, “Aira, Mum offered to help you out till I am back,”

“Henry I can manage,”

“I know you can try talking to Mum,” He said chuckling. “You know your mother won’t listen to any of us,”

“That’s the thing babe; she is already packing for London with Dad,” Aira sighed in defeat.

Breakfast was a disaster with Cora brewing a storm up because Aira refused to let her have more chocolate sauce with her smashed banana’s.

“Cora… You know too many chocolates aren’t good.” Aira said as she took the stroller out of the cupboard. Cora pouted and huffed.

“Bug,” Aira warned her.

“I lub lates,”

“I know Buggy,” She said as she strapped her to the stroller, Cora’s playschool was at a walking distance. Aira was pushing the stroller as she walked through the pavement. Cora was looking at the passersby waving at them. Aira could feel eyes on her, she groaned internally. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a faded shirt and a coat. She saw an old lady looking at her and Cora and smiling. Aira smiled back, she saw Cora’s playschool.

“Doctor Nair,” Cora’s teacher greeted her. “Good Morning Mrs.B” Aira greeted. “Hey, junior ready to be back at school,” The older woman crouched down to Cora’s level. Cora hid her face in her hands and shook her head. “Mama me giwl nighty,”

Aira chuckled. “Bug, this is day time so we aren’t having girls’ night right now,” Aira crouched down to Cora. “Me Mama,” Cora huffed, “Baby I need to go to work,” Aira reasoned, “Mama,” Cora pouted, her eyes filling up.

“Cora, sweetie, your Mum would be back soon, she needs to go to work and Jake was asking for you.” Cora’s teacher tried to distract her. Cora’s face lit up, “Weally,”

“Yes,” The woman agreed. Cora turned to Aira, “Mama Go,” Aira chuckled as she helped Cora out of her stroller. She kissed her forehead, “Be a good baby, okay. Mama will be back soon.” Aira said as she handed over Cora’s bag to the teacher.

“Bubbye,” Cora waved as she walked away. Aira waved her goodbye. She hailed a cab as she headed to the hospital.

Aira was nearing to pull her hair off her scalp; a very bratty teen with a vegan diet could make steam pour out of anyone’s head. She finally lost it.

“I am going to get you some rice and good vegetables. I promise it’s purely vegan. If you are not taking that kid, you won’t be able to keep your meds in your system.” Aira snapped. The mother of the kid exploded at her. “How dare you say that?”

“If you think meds alone can help your daughter then you are wrong, you need to understand food plays an important role in recovery,” Aira said sternly leaving no space for an argument.

“You should be going back to your country,” The teen mumbled under her breath. “Maybe I should at least kids there tend to listen more, but you think with your attitude anyone would be willing to work with you or work for you. You should be happy I came in. The nurses are done with you. I am done playing nice and pleading to you.”

“I am going to die.” The kid burst into tears. Aira gasped, “Who told you that?” She asked the teen. She hugged the girl against her chest. The girl was surprised.

“Brittany,”

“Who is that kiddo?” Aira asked softly. “Her elder sister,” The mother said guilty. Aira turned to the woman, “It would be nice if you keep her away from Brianna, She is actually improving, and the hepatitis is literally reducing.” Aira said.

“Really?” Brianna looked up at her, “Yes kiddo, is your skin yellow anymore?”

“Not exactly,” Brianna mused. Aira smiled, “Can I ask you something?” Brianna asked. “Yes,”

“Are you superman’s girlfriend?” Aira smiled at her, “Yes,” She said.

“Can please get an autograph?”

“I will try Bri, but right now he is not home. He is in Scotland. I will let him know I have met a wonderful fan who would love to meet him.” Brianna beamed at her.

“Now, I want you to give two promises, One never ever tell a person of colour to go back to their country. They all came here for a better life; it could have been their ancestors who came. They are now people of this country. You should be happy that we have a diverse culture but there is one thing that connects us, we all call the same land our home. I come from a country of vast difference with more than a hundred spoken languages and dialects and different cultures. But there is an ultimate unity.”

“Why did you leave a place you love so much?” Brianna asked her sadly. “I had to. My life there wasn’t sunshine and rainbow. I was in dark there, emotionally.” She said, “Would you love to go back?”

“No, I would love to visit but this is my home now.” Aira smiled at the girl. “What’s the second thing?” Brianna asked her, “that would eat the food I am going to send in now via Anna,” Aira looked at the girl sternly as she tried to protest. “Okay,”

Beth, the mother, came to her, “I am sorry doc, I shouldn’t have exploded at you. You taught my daughter something really important and as of her elder sister I will handle her.”

“Your older child had no right to say something so mean to Brianna. It would be nice if she treats her sister better, I feel a subtle bullying there.” The mother nodded. “You are really good with children. How many do you have?”

“One, she is two years old-”

“Mama!” Aira turned to see her Bud run towards her. She noticed Marie following her, Cora launched herself into Aira’s arm as she crouched down to Cora’s level. Aira beamed at her. “ Hey Buggy,” She smiled at her daughter. “Hi mama,” Cora said as she unconsciously suck on her finger. Aira sighed as she removed the finger. She slowly stood up. Marie came to her and engulfed her in one of her big bear hugs. “How is my youngest daughter in law?” Marie asked her cheekily. “Technically I am not your daughter in law, then again according to the hierarchy Heather should be the youngest.” Aira said seriously, before breaking into a smile, “I am fine Marie,” She kissed her cheeks, “you look skinny,” Marie tutted. “ I am not,” Aira protested, “Marie this is Beth, Beth this is Marie, my Boyfriend’s mother.” She diverted the conversation. The two women greeted each other. “Marie, I have a little work to be finished before lunch, I will be back soon.” She then turned to Cora who was busy playing with Aira’s stethoscope. “Buggy, I want you to stay with Nana, Mama will be back in a jiffy,” Cora nodded as she went to her grandmother’s arm.

“Why is she not in her playschool?” Aira asked as she came back. “We thought we will just spend some time together,” Marie shrugged her shoulder, “Marie, you should be resting, anyways we were coming home after four.” Aira scolded her, “You are not in your forties, with your arthritis you shouldn’t be stressing yourself.” Marie realised Aira was going into a full ramble. “Aira, honey, I understand you are concerned about both mine and Collin’s health, but you don’t need to fret we are fine, see healthy as a horse,” Marie tried to reassure her, Aira didn’t look convinced, she shook her head in disagreement.

The family sat down for lunch at a diner not far from the hospital. Cora was having an animated conversation with Marie while Aira was looking at Collin. This was the first time she met him in person and she was feeling really off.

“Are we both just going to stare at each other?” He asked her seriously. “Yes, I mean no,” Aira was sure she was beet red. “Collin, stop making her nervous,” Marie chided him. Collin chuckled while Aira scowled. “I am sorry, dear,” He said, she smiled. For the rest of the time, both of them were debating which cricket team was good.

“Nope, India has the best team.”

“Come on kid we taught you cricket,”

“We gave you chess,” She argued, “We gave the world zero, the spices, the list goes on” She continued. Collin chuckled and surprised Aira by giving her a side hug. “You are going to keep him entertained,”

She giggled, “I am pretty handful,” She pretended to flick her hair back. “Do give him the hard time,” Collin winked at her.

“Are you guys teaming up against my son?” Marie asked them. Both Aira and Collin looked at her innocently. “Relax darling,” Collin said as he steered the conversation away from them. Cora was busy dirtying herself with apple sauce. Aira sighed as she decided to clean up Cora.

Two weeks later.

Aira was in Shijith’s store getting spices, she saw Cora lurking around the sweets section, she wheeled her cart towards her. “Bug, how many times have I told you not to wander off?” Aira scolded her. Cora looked at Aira sheepishly. Aira noticed her hiding something. “Bug, what is it?” Aira asked her, crouching down. Cora shifted her stance. Aira noticed toffees fall from her daughter’s small fist onto the floor. Aira raised an eyebrow at her.

“Pwease,” Cora was looking at her with glassy eyes. “No Cora, we have enough chocolates and candies in our cart,” Aira said sternly. Cora looked at her angrily before planting herself on the floor and started to wail. “Cora sweetie,” Aira tried to scoop her up, Cora pushed her hand away. “Baby, we have enough sweets with us,” Cora screamed again, “Cora,” Her phone buzzed, she noticed it was Henry, she sighed. “Cora, please stop crying, you aren’t getting the toffees.” Cora huffed; she stuck her tongue out before she stalked off to Shijith who was at the counter. Many of the aunties in the shop give her looks. She rolled her eyes. She noticed Shijith sneaking toffees into Cora’s hand as the toddler found her perch on the counter next to Shijith.

“You are the one spoiling her,”

“I get to spoil my only niece, besides my sister abandoned me after she met her prince charming,” Aira rolled her eyes. Shijith’s wife came to them. “At least she is off your back,” The woman sneered, Aira sighed. “Susie, both you and I know that’s not how it is. So please do mind your business I would go mind my own.”

Her phone buzzed again, “Hey Babe,” She greeted Henry, “How are my girls doing today?”

“Other than Bug having a tantrum in the middle of a supermarket aisle things are better here, though I hate to report I am missing you more,” She noticed Shijith imitate gagging, she glared at him. Cora was giggling, “Hey Bug, want to talk to dada,” Cora’s eyes brightened, she leaned for the phone. Aira smiled as Cora started to talk to Henry, she realised she was complaining about her, as she caught words Mama, toffee and meanie, Cora pouted before handing the phone back to her. She could hear Henry’s laugh as she took the phone.

“It’s not funny when your toddler goes into a meltdown in public Cavill,” Aira said irritated, “She misses you a lot, she has been irritable throughout the week,” Aira said sadly.

“I am almost done, just two more weeks then I will be home till New Year,” Aira sighed, “Come back soon,” Aira said wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its good, constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> Love Aami.


	32. Good to Be Home

Two weeks later.

It was Sunday. Marie and Collin had taken Cora to the church while Aira decided to stay back at home, she was cooking brunch. She had the ear pods on her ears.

Henry decided to surprise Aira, his parents told they had taken Cora out to the Church and would be visiting Nikki, Lauren and the boys. He requested them not to let Aira know. He walked into the house. He had left Kal at Nikki’s place. He saw her standing next to the glass top. She was wearing one of his sweats and a pair of shorts and her hair up in a bun. She was swaying her hips, humming oblivious to his presence. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her elbow jab his kidney. “Ow!”

Aira jumped as she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist she jabbed the person’s kidney. “Ow!” She heard Henry yelp.

“Oh God! Sorry, sorry,” She chanted, biting her lip. Henry rubbed the area with his hand. “Not the kind of welcome I expected,”

“You sneaked up on me!” She accused.

“My bad, where is my hug?” She jumped into his open arm. Henry chuckled as he spun her around. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. She hummed into the smile. Henry pulled away, Aira smelt something burning.

“Shit!” She noticed the bacon burn. She ran to the stove. “Shit! Shit!” She cursed as she turned it off. The tortilla wraps she made were the only thing that was done. She still had to make bacon and eggs and orange juice. She felt Henry pull her close to his body, placing light kisses along her neck.

“Hen, I need to make brunch before your parents and Cora are back.” She said as she tried to remove the pan from the stove and discard the bacon.

“They won’t come anytime soon. I sent them off to Nik’s. I wanted to spend some time with you.” He murmured against her skin. Aira turned to face him.

“You mean you set this up,”

“Yep, I know you have a hectic week ahead, curtsy to Farah, I wanted to spend some time with you.” Henry said, “Is that so Mr Cavill?” Aira asked him, playing with his shirt button. “I am afraid it is so, Doc,” He said smugly. Aira rolled her eyes; Henry leaned forward to kiss her. “Aha! First get fresh.”

“Kill Joy,” Henry muttered, as he reluctantly let go of her. She giggled as he pouted at her. She tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek. He scooped her up, “Put me down!” He shook his head as he carried her to the bedroom.

“I missed my girlfriend and now I am going to have some alone time with her.” Aira blushed; she opened her mouth and closed it like a fish. She realised her heart was going erratic in its ribcage threatening to jump out, and finally do that happy gig. Henry winked at her as he opened the door to the bedroom.

He stepped on something and slipped and fell down on the floor. Aira screeched as the world came down. She found herself splayed across Henry’s chest while he was groaning beneath her.

“Babe, you okay?”

“I think I hit my head,” He said groaning in pain. She scrambled up, “Ouch!” Henry shouted as she accidentally dug her palm into his stomach. “Sorry,” She squeaked.

“What was it?” He asked groaning as he sat up. “Cora’s duck, and it’s not salvageable. We need to replace it.” Henry looked at her unbelievably. “Your boyfriend just fell down and might have probably have hurt his back and head and you are concerned about a rubber duck.” Aira looked at him sheepishly.

“I will get some of that massage oil, and ice pack and draw you a bath.” She said rushing out of the room.

“Aira,” Henry rested his hand on his hip, “I was pulling her leg and she took it seriously.” He said shaking his head. He chuckled as he thought of her. He noticed the room was a disaster. Cora’s toys were everywhere; Aira’s clothes were on a pile on the laundry basket. He sighed before he opened his closet. Aira’s corner was a disaster. He heard her footsteps. She came to him handing him the icepack. She noticed the mess her side of the closet was. She felt stupid. “I am so sorry; I was going to clean up after cooking. I know I am messy, I was running late yesterday, I know that’s not an excuse,” She ranted as she tried to fold her clothes up. She was going around in frenzy. He could see she was panicking.

“Aira, Aira,” Henry raised his hand up, “Flower, I am not complaining.”

“But this isn’t supposed to be this way. I was supposed to have it under control.” She sounded distraught.

“Flower, you had a toddler and a job to juggle between, I can’t expect the house to be perfect.” Henry tried to calm her down. She started to sob her hands on her face, “Hey, it's okay…”

“Cora missed you every day. I was stupid to believe she wouldn’t miss you much. I missed you. I felt like screaming at times, her nightmares are getting worse. He broke us. He isn’t supposed to control our life anymore. He broke our Bug,” She sniffled. “I don’t know, I feel like I failed her, I couldn’t keep her safe,” She hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

Henry rubbed her back as she vented out her fears and cried. He knew she was overwhelmed, he knew this was bound to happen. “Shh... it’s okay, you are doing good. You didn’t fail anyone.” He said in a calming voice. She sniffled and looked at him. Henry noticed a small pimple on her left cheek, a mole on her chin, her lashes were heavy dripping with tears, and he cupped her face and wiped off the tears streaming down her cheek. He placed a light kiss on her forehead. “Flower, you didn’t fail her at all. It’s okay to feel overwhelmed by this. I was, I have cried and shared my concerns with Charlie and Simon. I was scared I won’t be a good father to Cora, I was scared my decision was going to affect her negatively,” She looked at him in wonder, Aakash ran away from the responsibility and here was a man who took up a responsibility something he could have turned his back to. After all, blood doesn’t always make a family. She gave him a watery smile.

“And about the mess let’s sort it out later. Right now I want the massage promised.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

“Okay, strip.” She ordered.

“Hot!” He whispered seductively, Aira rolled her eyes slapping his biceps.

“If you want the massage,” She teased him.

“You know I want it,”

“Then shut up and go lie on the bed on your stomach,” She said as she walked into the bathroom to draw him a bath. Henry felt lukewarm oil fall on his shoulder. She slowly rubbed the oil along his back. She started working along his back muscles. He moaned as she released a kink in between his shoulders. She blushed furiously. Henry looked at her smugly.

“Shut up!” She said mortified. “I didn’t say anything darling,” He said cockily. She wanted to hit him. “Don’t rile me up,” She warned him.

“Yes Doc,” he pretended to salute her. She shook her head. She continued to massage his back. Henry let out a small yelp once she reached his right hip.

“I think you hit there, hard. It's better we go to the ER.”

“I am sure you can manage it.”

“I am Paediatrician not an Orthopaedician.” She chided him. He huffed.

“Okay I am done,” She announced a few minutes later. “I am sure the bath is ready, I will go do the laundry then finish up the brunch and then comeback clean up Cora’s toys. You should probably rest and we are going to the ER as soon as we are done with our Brunch.”

“Bossy,” He pouted, “I know you love bossy me,” She winked and did a hair flip.

“Bossy and sexy,” He said trying to pull her close. “Yikes you are oily,” She slipped away. Henry huffed before he stormed off to his bathroom, Aira was laughing hard at his childishness.

Henry came out of the bathroom to find the laundry basket gone. Cora’s toys were in a box resting on top of the bedside table. He heard her singing from the kitchen. He went in to find her singing some Hindi song, dancing around. She was using the spatula to be a makeshift microphone. She was moving her hips around; she did a spin and came to a stop as soon as her eyes landed on him. She blushed before scurrying off to the stove. Henry snorted amused as he went to her, she had thrown away the sweatshirt and was right now standing in a purple tank top. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She slowly relaxed into his hold.

“I missed you,” She said as she turned the bacon. “Whom the bacon?” He asked, she looked at him furiously. “You know what I meant,”

“You were clearly saying that to the bacon,”

“Urgh!” She turned and kissed him, there was little stubble around his jaw, not that she complained. Henry turned off the stove. He lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her leg’s around his waist. She pulled away to pepper kisses along his jawline down to his neck. She started kissing on his pulse point, Henry groaned. He carried her off to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed. He threw away his blue tank top. Aira blushed as her eyes fell on his fit form.

“Like what you see?” He asked cockily raising his eyebrow. “Yes, definitely,” Aira was surprised as her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Henry reached forward as Aira lay back on the bed, propping herself on her elbows. He kneeled on the bed hovering over her. His hands flew up to her hair, releasing it from the bun. Her hair tumbled down like water from a spring. He lay down next to her.

“I think it’s grown,” He said as his fingers combed through her hair. Aira turned to him, snuggling close to him.

“It did, I hate to say this but I might have to cut it till my bum,” She said dejectedly.

“Why?”

“Cora nearly gave your Mum a heart attack, I was letting it air dry in the yard on the lounge chair. My hair was thrown over it. She came and stood right behind it. Then she started walking forward. Imagine two tiny feet sticking out of a curtain of dark black hair.”

“Good Lord!”

“Yep, it happened.” Henry chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Her scent filled his nostrils. The sweet send of coconut, jasmine and her, “It’s good to be home,” he said as he held her close. Aira rested her head against his chest; she could hear his hearts beat. “Yeah it’s good to be home,” She nodded. She noticed he was fast asleep.

“And he wanted to have some alone time with me,” She chuckled; she kissed his forehead before pulling the cover.

Henry woke up really disoriented. He shot up in the bed, he heard Aira moving around the house. He got up from the bed and slowly trudged into the living room. After not finding Aira there he continued to the kitchen, he found her arranging the table for their lunch, her back turned to him. “How long was I out?”

“Oh My God?! Henry,” She said jumping, “You need to stop sneaking up on me,” She said, “Three hours, enough for me to clean up the house, do laundry.” She continued smiling. “Do you ever rest?” He asked, amused.

“I do, sit down,” She said as she glided across the kitchen to get the cutlery. They had their lunch in silence. “Mum told me that you nearly burned down the kitchen?” He asked as they sat down next to each other

“Well, it turns out, I am horrible at baking and I am going to stick to Indian Cuisines and things that don’t involve an oven.” She said amused, Henry chuckled. “It’s good to be horrible at something,” She mused, Henry just looked at her confused. “Everyone thinks I am prim and proper, flawless. That is suffocating. Being the eldest daughter I was never allowed to make mistakes. Mistakes weren’t supposed to be part of my life. Even getting an education was to increase my value in the marriage market. I would get a better groom, in the sense, better earning white collared job. In the end, I was going to be known as someone’s wife rather than as my own person.” She said disgusted.

“You are your own person, You would always be known as the friendliest paediatrician in Kings. Your persona is what that drew me to you. Even if you were a barista at the Coffee shop at the corner I would have asked you out. Flower, I love the flaws in you. You are messy, you have a horrible morning breath, you tend to talk loud when excited, you bite your nails while nervous and you become an absolute pervert while drunk,” Aira blushed, “but these things make you more human, these things keep me wanting more of you. It’s okay to make mistakes, Aira honey, you are my sunshine at the end of the dark tunnel, I-” Henry realised he was going to say he loved her. ‘That would overwhelm her’ A voice said inside his head.

“You?”

“I, um, You are very special to me,” Henry whispered into her ear. Aira surprised him by capturing his lips in her. “And you are to me,” She whispered against his lips. Henry got up from his chair pulling her up. He scooped her up, “Screw lunch, I need you now,” Aira looked at him shocked. Henry smirked at her as he carried her to the bed. “Flower, we can stop the moment you want me to,” He said as he carried her to the room. She nodded, she caressed his face with her knuckles. “I trust you,” She assured him. He smiled at her softly.

Henry placed her on the bed. He took her hand in his started placing tender kisses her knuckles. She smiled at him slyly. He released her hair from the bun, he sat down next to her, “You sure?” he asked nuzzling into the crook of her neck. He continued kissing her neck.

“Don’t make me conscious.” She breathed, as his hot breath fanned her ear, she shuddered. “Henry…” She moaned as he kissed the shell of her ear. Henry pushed her to the bed. Aira giggled, she tried to squirm away. Henry caught her and pulled her flush against his chest. Aira giggled, Henry growled causing Aira laughed.

“You are a minx,” He growled, Aira winked at him. Henry kissed her hard, Aira felt herself seeing the stars. She started to kiss him back ferociously. He pulled away to kneel on the bed. Aira was panting, she was looking at him, desire burned in her eyes. Henry felt bolder; he was scared that he would scare Aira. He smirked at her as he removed his t-shirt. Aira suck in a breath as her gaze fell on his form. She saw the smug look on Henry’s face she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you are sexy,” She said in an uninterested tone. Henry glared at her. Aria giggled. Henry placed a finger on her lips, “Sh…” He shushed her, Aira looked at him innocently. He groaned before he lunged for her neck. She gasped, she sighed as his hands roamed over her body mapping her curves while kissing her neck. Her hands cupped the back of his neck. Aira felt Henry’s hand slip into her tank top. She gasped as his fingers caressed her taut nipple. She moaned his name and looked at his eyes. She saw his pupils blown wide, the desire in his eyes made her conscious. Aira felt something; she saw something in his face. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She sighed and gave Henry a dazed smile. Henry grinned at her. Aira sat up, she leaned forward and cupped his face she kissed his forehead, his cheeks. She felt him lift her tank top. She lifted her hands letting him remove it. She felt conscious and covered her chest.

“Don’t hide you are beautiful.” Henry rasped; she was flushed. He pulled her close to him. “You are beautiful the way you are. Never, hide yourself,” He said, Aira nodded as she melted into his arms. Henry saw her eyes fill with tears. “Honey, Are you okay?” Never had she ever felt so adored and cherished, she never had ever say anyone say she was beautiful as they meant it. This was so overwhelming. She felt her eyes go misty.

“I am so lucky that I found you,” She sobbed. Aira never felt so peaceful. Henry held her in his lap. She slowly was lulled to sleep. “Flower,” Henry noticed she was fast asleep. He smiled before he laid her on the bed. “I love you so much, I know if I tell you this now, you would probably freak out, but I do love you and I can wait for you to be ready.” He said as he kissed her forehead. 


	33. Good to be Home 2

Aira woke up snuggled against Henry’s chest. Light snores came out of his mouth. She smiled as she moved the stray curl off his face. Henry mumbled something under his breath before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Aira noticed it was six in the evening. “Henry, Babe we need to wake up,”

“Just five more minutes,” He grunted and his face into the pillow. “Babe, we had been sleeping the whole day, I still have chores to do, and you need to pick Mum and Dad and Cora and Kal from Nik’s place.” She said as she freed herself from his grip and proceeded to slip into her tank top. “I will be in the kitchen,” She said as she waltzed out of the room. He just groaned and rolled and sat up. He was still grumpy as he came out of the room. He saw Aira setting up the tea kettle. They heard a car pull into the driveway. They heard Cora’s squeals and Kal’s woof followed by the front door being slammed open.

“Dada…” Cora ran headfirst to Henry while Kal jumped on to Aira. “Oh Bear, easy boy, easy,” Aira said as she was attacked by the giant furball. “I missed you too,” She cooed at him. He was licking her all over the face. Kal finally stepped away. Marie and Collin were bickering over something they brought as part of Christmas shopping. While Nik and Lauren moved to the kitchen. Cora was babbling to her father about her adventure, she noticed Henry’s eyes become saucer-shaped as she said Jake asked her to be his girlfriend. Aira giggled, Henry glared at her.

She noticed Nik looking at Henry with a raised eyebrow. She turned to see Lauren wiggling her eyebrows at her. Aira was now clearly confused. Lauren shook her head before dragging her out of the room to the storage closet.

“What happened?”

“Oh God, You have very nice hickey on your neck and I really want to see you explain that to Cora. She would ask how her Mumma got the ouchie,”

Aira blushed deep. “My hoodie is there in the kitchen chair,”

“I will get it,” Lauren said, she came back in a few seconds. Aira slipped into it. She started making tea as Lauren helped Marie with the biscuits they had brought. Henry waltzed into the kitchen; he stole a biscuit from the plate before placing a light peck on Marie’s cheek. He then came behind Aira. This time she was ready for him. She turned before he could scare her. She giggled as he looked at her defeated. He pulled her flush against his chest.

Marie cleared her throat; Aira pushed Henry away before shooing him away. Lauren laughed as Henry pouted and stomped out. “Manchild,” Aira shook her head, she looked at his retreating figure with what Farah once called heart eyes. Lauren smiled at her, Marie looked at both her daughters-in-law. Though Aira wouldn’t accept the title Marie was certain about her son popping the question one day.`

Aira had a thousand thoughts going through her head. She hadn’t had sex in six years. Every time both Henry and she got intimate she chickened out at the end or she had panic attacks. She gave an audible sigh.

“All fine,” Lauren asked her sceptically. Aira nodded.

“So kids I want all of you home for Christmas,” Marie announced as she got up.

“Marie, I don’t think I can afford another week-long off,” Aira said dejectedly.

“Hop on a plane on Christmas eve morning comeback on 26th ” Nik said, “I have done that a number of times.”

“I need to be on hospital even during those days,” Aira said, She saw Henry’s face drop. She didn’t know what to do. She had taken more off days than ever. She sighed; Cora was sitting on her lap playing with her hair. She was letting out small yawn her eyes drooped. Aira started rocking her slowly and steadily. She could feel Henry’s eyes on her. 

“We better get going,” Nik said as he got up Lauren followed him. Henry’s parents followed them announcing they would leave the family for its alone time.

“Why did you say that to Mum?”

“Better than giving her a false promise Hen,” She said as she carried a sleeping Cora to her bed.

“I could have made sure you got an off,” He said as he noticed Aira place Cora on their bed.

“Henry someone needs to be there, I am the only senior after James, He is going to Austria with his family. I can’t chicken out now.” She stated.

“I was thinking you could finally meet my family,”

“I, um, am sorry. I can’t ask my patients to wait for me,” She said as she pulled the cover up to Cora’s chin. She looked at Henry; he just walked out of the room. She sighed.

She saw him gaming. She sighed before she pulled out the witcher book she was reading. She was reading Sword of Destiny though Freya told her Blood elves were the one second season was mostly based on. She was sitting on the couch with Kal lying with his head on her lap. She was so into the bed that both of them jumped when Henry swore.

“What on earth was that?” She asked him annoyed, “I lost the game,” He grunted before he restarted. Aira noticed it was nearing dinner time. She was in no mood to cook. She heard Cora fuss, she looked at Henry he was so into the game. She sighed, she got up from the sofa and went into the room.

“Mumma,” Cora reached for her. Aira cooed at her. _“hey sweetie, did you sleep well. Did Amma’s angel sleep well,”_ Aira continued talking to her in Malayalam, Cora giggled as Aira made faces at her. Aira checked Cora’s diaper.

“Poo..” Cora giggled, Aira chuckled as she carried Cora to her room to change her.”

Henry turned to see Kal fast asleep on the couch and Aira gone. He heard giggles coming from Cora’s room. He found Aira blowing a raspberry into Cora’s tummy. “Mumma,” Cora giggled, “Sing!” Cora demanded.

“Sure sweetheart, but after your dinner,”

“What’s for dinner?” Henry asked her. “I was thinking of ordering something from outside.”

“I will order. You girls get ready.”

Dinner was total silence. Aira knew Henry wanted to talk to her but he didn’t know how to. They might probably end up bickering.

“Henry,”

“I just wanted my family to meet you officially,”

“Even I want to meet them but I can’t run away from responsibilities. I will try, maybe find someone to train to replace me for two nights.”

“That’s very cruel,”

“There is no better time than the holidays to learn,” She chuckled as she took the plates off the table. Henry had offered to take Cora to bed. By the time she was done with the dishes, she noticed he wasn’t back. She went to Cora’s room to find Henry fast asleep on the rocking chair with Cora snuggled upon his chest and Kal fast asleep at his feet. Her heart constricted.

Her phone buzzed. Her sister was video calling her. “Shh… I want to show you something,” She said turning the camera to Henry Cora and Kal.

“Awww…as much as I want to look at it and sit all night long I can’t. I need your help.”

“What happened?”

“I have an exam tomorrow and its biochemistry!!”

“Understood, your dilemma. Give me a moment.”

Aira took Cora from Henry and placed her on her crib. “Babe, Henry…” She shook him awake. “Yeah,” He yawned, “Can I have your laptop?” She asked, “Mine’s back in apartment Akira needed help with a test tomorrow.”

“Okay…” He noticed Kal and scooped him up. He took Kal to his rug. Aira smiled softly. Henry opened his Mac Book and handed over it to her. “Um… Babe, I am more a windows person. Just give me a run down,” Henry smiled as he explained to her what to do. She then called her sister. Henry sat down on the love seat opposite to her.

“So what is your topic?”

“Metabolism. Glycolysis, glycogenolysis and gluconeogenesis every fucking cycle looks the same to me!!! I am doomed… I am going to fail!!!” Akira screamed. Aira noticed Henry wince.

“You never told me you had an exam,”

“I thought I could do it myself. You know I didn’t want to disturb you. You had Kunji and the house and your job.”

“Fine, now tell me where you are having problems?”

Henry looked at her fascinated. She was explaining it so softly and nicely he noticed that Akira and her friend Sayoojya were never dozing off. Aira had a light in her eyes as she explained each cycle and how it differed from the other. She continued teaching the girls, Henry noticed that it was ten o clock. He decided he would rather do something productive, he noticed the book Aira was reading. Sword of Destiny, he decided he would read it rather than looking at Aira like a creeper.

“Wait a minute; it should be past midnight there.” She asked around midnight once her eyes fell on the time tab in the laptop.

“The test is in the afternoon and we aren’t attending the morning session and its three am here.” Akira said, “So what about the morning session,”

“It’s Anatomy, revision session.”

“Ohkay… You guys good with that?”

“Yep, we are confident,” Akira said confidently.

“But di, it would be nice if you do a run down for us tomorrow,” Sayoojya suggested. Aira chuckled, “Okay I will just let me know when you both will be free. I will see if I will be free then or not.”

“Oh gods, Right now I see a halo of light and white wings behind you with the harps singing,” Akira said, “Now please continue.” After an hour or so Aira looked up to find Henry sleeping on the love seat his head hanging in an odd angle, with an open book clutched to his chest. She felt bad, “Girls, hang on I need to send someone to bed.” She said, “Henry… Babe… Go to bed…” She shook him awake as she removed the book from his hand.

“Uh?” Henry looked at her rubbing his eyes. “Go to bed, I am almost done. I will join you soon.” She said as she navigated a very sleepy Henry through the living room into the bedroom. Little did she know her sister managed to take a very grainy picture of her helping Henry out of the room?

“They are so cute together…” Sayoojya squealed. “Yes they are,” Akira nodded.

Aira came back soon. “So, one last time review. How many ATPs are produced at the end of glycolysis?” The girls were happy after the pop quiz. “Shit it’s five!” Saayoojya exclaimed.

“Go sleep both of you. I will call around eleven,”

“But food…” Akira whined.

“I will make sure you guys get breakfast,”

“How?” Akira was confused

“I have my ways, Miss,”

“You will call the hotel outside the campus. Ask that person to get me parcels and you will pay it off, “Akira said smugly.

“You are right Sherlock,” She said smiling. “Bye good night, No good morning.” The girls said as they disconnected the call. Aira trudged to the bedroom and slumped into the bed. She was out in a minute.

She woke up as she heard the sound of Kal barking, followed by Cora’s squeal. She turned in the bed to Henry’s side. It was cold; she shot up in the bed searching for her phone on the nightstand.

7:00 am

Shit! She had work in an hour and she was out like a log. She had to make sure her sister woke up and had her breakfast. She started panicking, the bedroom door opened and Henry entered with her breakfast. Cora followed him with a bunch of pansies gripped on her hand who was followed by Kal.

“Good Morning Darling,” Henry greeted her as he kept her breakfast on the side table. Aira smiled, “Good Morning Babe,” She smiled. Kal plopped himself at the foot of the bed, he was smiling at her. “Good morning, Bear.”

“Gooth moning Mumma,” Cora grinned as Henry helped her up to sit on the bed.

“Good Morning Bug,” Aira kissed her cheek. “I need to call Akira,”

“Don’t worry; I already woke her up,” Henry assured her. “Sure she is awake?” Aira asked, “One Hundred per cent sure, she would probably cursing me to hell right now.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing much I called her continuously,” Aira looked at him shocked, “Do you have some death wish?” She asked as she helped Cora on to her lap. “She will kill you,”

“No one asked her to wait for the last minute to prepare for a test.” Aira nodded. She looked at the breakfast plate. It was French toast some fruit and a cup of Coffee. Her eyes lit up, “Coffee… the love of my life.” Henry feigned a hurt look at her.

“It’s Coffee that keeps me going through the day babe,” He chuckled.

She got ready for work soon after. She had called and arranged for Akira’s breakfast. “So, what are you three planning for the day?” She asked as she wore her coat and scarf. Henry was standing with Cora in his arm ready for her school.

“We are going to have our party after school and once I am done with the last-minute work at the office. I heard from a reliable source that there was a full-blown girls’ night here. So I am going to have a good Dad daughter day out here.” Henry said tipping the edge of his cap. She rolled her eyes, “Okay just make sure you don’t burn the house down. “Aye Aye captain,” Henry saluted her. Aira chuckled, she heard Christine’s car blare from the driveway. “Okay that’s my cue to leave,” She said as she placed a kiss on Cora’s cheeks and then tiptoed to kiss Henry.

“Bye sweetheart,” She said as she kissed Cora’s forehead, “Bubbye,” Cora waved, Aira smiled as she walked out of the house. She knew nothing in this world could force her to trade what she has right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed  
> Love  
> Aami


	34. Talks, Therapy and Fever

Aira walked into her apartment after a month. Farah had finally found her dream house. Her mother and sister would be joining them soon; Aira knew the apartment was now all hers. Farah was packing her things. “Hey,” Aira greeted her.  
“Hey,” Farah smiled at her as she wrapped a bubble wrap around their picture together taken in front of a fancy Restaurant at the banks of Thames. “You okay?” Farah probed, “Yeah, I am,” Aira said as she sat down on the couch.  
“Aira…” Farah had placed the pictures down on the coffee table and came to sit down next to Aira.  
“Okay… I think I need to go back to therapy,” Aira blurted out. Farah looked at her as if she got an early Christmas present, ever since her last breakdown in August Aira was refusing to go back into therapy.  
“Finally!” She clapped her hands together. “I want Ma, no one else, at least for now,” Farah nodded, “And I know what do with the urn,”  
Farah looked at Aira with her eyes glassy, the Urn contained Raksha’s Cord, something Aira refused to let go. She clasped Aira’s hand in hers. “What do you want to do?”  
“I am going to Jersey, there is the sea, and I would love to believe she would have loved sea,” Aira said her voice cracking. Farah hugged her. “I am happy that you are finally coming out, I want to see the reckless Aira I met during college. The one who would be ready to jump out of the dorms past curfew. The one who never hesitated to stand up to bullies and bitches, the one who mothered us around. Remember when we lied to your parents and went to trekking at Coorg.”  
“Yeah, and you ended up drunk,”  
“You chased Parth around the hotel for spiking our drinks, you did kick his ass.” Aira chuckled. “And when your parents found out,”  
“You guys took the blame when I was the one who suggested and planned everything,”  
“Because we love you. We wanted you to have fun.” Aira hugged Farah tighter. “I am going to miss you,”   
“I would still be working with you.”  
“About that… I, um, might go for a transfer. I need to talk to Henry though.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s just overwhelming. I feel like I need a change of scenario. I haven’t decided yet. I don’t want to be away from Henry and Cora but at the same time it’s kind of exhausting.” Aira stumbled upon her words.  
“You are confused,”  
“Yeah… I don’t know. I know I am happy with Henry but I want to spend more time with him and Cora. Urgh!! I am confused…” She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.   
“Okay… you need Dr Parvati, if anyone can decode you right now its Ma,” Farah patted her shoulder. Aira knew it was true. “But I don’t know how you expect me to talk to Ma regarding the fact that I am sexually frustrated,”  
“Finally the cat is out of the bag. If this is the issue you need both Ma and us girls,” Her eyebrows wiggled, “One, Ma need to help you navigate through the mush your brain is in the department and two, the three of us plus Christine is going get you a wardrobe update,”  
“I am not wearing the pathetic excuse of a thin layer of cloth,”   
“You are, you have had proper sex in seven years, woman!”   
“Technically I never had sex; I was never the enthusiastic partner.” She snarled; Farah patted her shoulder. “I need to get over the fear. Every time we try something I freeze up. Remember my last blackout before Scotland. We were making out, Henry said something and I just blacked out.” Aira let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t let this fear tank what I have with Henry.” She said.  
“You love him,”  
“I don’t know. But I can’t bring myself to see a different version of us.” Aira admitted. “Are you going back?”  
“Yeah, I need to and I don’t think you were alone here,” Aira teased Farah as she noticed Nabeel’s shirt lying haphazardly on the floor of the room. Farah blushed deep. Aira snorted, “It’s okay kid,” Farah pouted. “I have been caught by two teenagers while making out with their uncle so this is nothing,” Aira said ruffling Farah’s hair. Aira went inside their room. She had to take her laptop, a few extra pairs of clothes and the urn. She hesitated when it came to the urn.   
“Maybe you should tell him,” She heard Farah, “I know he doesn’t know about her,” Farah continued. “He doesn’t know about the urn,” Aira said turning to Farah.   
“Talk Aira…. You need to talk to him, he is no seer or a psychic to know what’s in your head,” Farah said encouragingly, “How? You can’t expect me to bring it into a conversation,”  
“You need to, you guys are building something together, these things, he needs to know,” Aira sighed, “Your decision to go into therapy, the urn, your fears about getting intimate, Henry deserves to know all of it,” Aira stared at the Urn, “You are not asking him to decide for you, you are letting him know your decision, if that’s what’s you are scared of,” Farah had the knack to call out her insecurities, her fears and everything she just told was true. Aira hugged her best friend. “How?” Aira choked out. “I have known you for almost a decade woman,” Farah chuckled softly.  
Aira came home by six. She saw Henry passed out on the couch with Cora sleeping on his chest. It looked like both Cora and Kal had managed to wreak havoc in the house. Cora’s and Kal’s toys were everywhere; a half-finished bowl of cereal was lying on the coffee table; a destroyed throw pillow with the feathers everywhere and a very exhausted Henry was more than enough proof for the same. Aira chuckled she placed her bag on the table next to the coat rack, she removed her coat and then her shoes before slipping into her slippers. She started collecting the toys and put them together in Cora’s playpen which was in the middle of the living room. She then removed the cereal bowl and threw away the leftover into the thrash and placed the bowl in kitchen sink which had its own pile of dirty dishes.   
“Well looks like they did have fun,” She chuckled. She then realised Kal was nowhere to be found. “Kal….” She called out into the house, she heard the answering bark from the backyard to find Kal drenched in mud and the sprinkler to the lawn spraying water everywhere.  
“What hit this place?” She gasped, Kal looked at her beaming as if he was trying to say ‘I had fun,’ Kal ran towards her head on pushing her to the ground. Aira yelped as her butt hit the ground floor. “Kal, easy boy,” Kal licked her face happily wagging his tail. He slowly stepped away, looking at Aira as if he was expecting her to give him a treat. ‘Hooman I watered the lawn,’ Aira smiled.   
“What happened?” She heard Henry’s groggy voice from above, she looked up to find him cradling a sleeping Cora and looking down at them blearily. “Bear happened,”  
Henry slowly took in the scene around him. “Woah,” He breathed, “Yep, we have long evening before us,” Aira answered the unanswered. “They drove me up the wall,” He said as he helped her up after shifting Cora to his left shoulder and extending his right arm to pull her up. “I will clean up Kal, you go freshen up,”  
“Cora?” She asked worriedly, leaving Cora unattended always made Aira uncomfortable. “Flower, she is sleeping, I will leave the baby monitor on,” Henry felt something was wrong; she was tense as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Whatever that is bothering you let it go,” He said softly. Aira nodded, she knew she couldn’t let go off it but for the moment she could push it back. She nodded, Henry’s eyebrows shot up not looking convinced.  
“Later,” She whispered, he nodded. Henry took Cora to her room while Aira herded Kal to the bathroom, “Be a good boy, Henry would be back soon.” She said as Kal looked at her with a toy in his mouth. Aira knew he wanted to play with her, “I will play with you, first let me get fresh.” Kal looked at her dejected, “I promise Boo,” She cooed, “Boo?” Henry asked her quizzically. “Well, I call him Boo,” She said, “He will get confused,”   
“If he isn’t confused with Kal, Bear and Pig then Boo wouldn’t confuse him either, Right Boo,” Kal woofed and wagged his tail. Henry chuckled as Aira grinned at him victoriously. “Doc, you have an evening appointment,”  
“What?”  
“Akira,”  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot, thanks for reminding.” She said as she glided out of the room to the room upstairs to get fresh. She came out after fifteen minutes to find Henry drying up Kal. “I am cooking dinner,” She announced. “What?”  
“Dosa and Sambhar,”  
“Isn’t that a breakfast dish?” Henry asked raising his eyebrow. “Let’s be a breakfast for dinner family,” Aira winked as she glided over to the kitchen. Henry grinned at her silhouette, Kal woofed or more he laughed. “Okay, I love her,” Henry admitted to his dog, who looked at him smiling.   
She was cutting the vegetables when she heard Cora fussing, Henry’s voice was heard. He brought Cora to the kitchen. “Mumma,” She reached for Cora. Henry handed her Cora and started with the remaining vegetables, Aira stood at her place gaping at him.  
“What?”  
“nu..Nothing just um…” She was stuttering. Henry realised she was shocked at his action. “Seriously, you thought I can’t cook to save my life.”  
“No, not that just….” She sighed, she just didn’t know how to articulate her feelings why she was so shocked. She took a deep breath. “I um, well I have never seen a man help a woman in the kitchen. It just kind of feels bizarre, I know it’s not a bad thing. Its, um, its actually good,” Henry could feel her going to ramble on. He decided not to cut her off, “It's really good, I just wish there were more men like you.” She said, “I think I could get used to it,” She said, he smiled at her Aira slowly leaned towards. Henry’s eyes lingered on her lips. He cupped her chin in his hand. Cora who was observing her parents decided it was the best time to cry.   
“TV!!!” She screamed. Henry groaned while Aira chuckled as she handed Cora back to Henry. “Mumma…” Cora clung to her shirt. “Noooooooooo” Cora screamed as Henry tried to take her, “Mummaaaaa…..” Cora screamed clinging to Aira. Both of them were shocked as Cora refused to go to her Dad. “Okay, looks like I am making dinner tonight,” Henry announced as she took the screaming toddler. Cora calmed down as soon as she realised she wouldn’t leave her mother’s arms. “What happened to her?” He asked Aira, this was totally new. Aira was also looking at Cora concerned; her face was flushed hard, sniffling as she curled up against Aira’s chest. Aira placed the back of her palm against Cora’s forehead. Aira realised she was burning up. “Oh God,”  
“What happened?” He asked worried, “I think she caught flu,”  
“What do we do?” Henry asked, Aira could see worry lines form on her forehead.  
“Leave it to me,” She said as she carried Cora to her room. Henry decided he would make something soupy than what Aira decided to make, he didn’t want to burn down the kitchen trying something new.  
He saw Aira walking around the living room with a sniffling Cora in her arms. Cora had her head resting against Aira’s shoulder. Aira was humming a lullaby she usually sang to Cora. ‘Is she okay?” Henry asked her, “She will be, it’s not that serious, but it’s bad.” Aira whispered. “Mumma…” Cora whimpered, “Mumma is right here sweetheart,”  
“Sick,” Aira realised Cora wanted to puke she hurried to the bathroom, Cora puked on to the bathroom floor. “it’s okay… you are going to be fine…” Aira whispered softly as she rocked Cora in her arms. Henry looked at Cora worried. “I think it’s Stomach Bug. Can you hold her for a second, I need to make her something to drink.” Aira tried to hand Cora over to Henry, the toddler clung to her. “Bud, I will be back soon. Dada will hold you,” Henry smiled at Cora, the toddler looked at her father for a moment then at her mother, she nodded. “Come here Bug,” Henry took her in his arms. He held Cora against his chest rubbing circles against her back with his thumb as Aira boiled water and added electrolyte to it. Aira’s phone rang. “I will get it Henry said as he went to collect the phone.   
“What happened to Bug?” She heard Akira’s voice as Henry came back to the kitchen. “Your sister thinks she caught a stomach bug,” Cora was looking into Aira’s phone screen. “Okay, I think we both should leave you people alone,” Akira announced. “But your exams,” Henry asked, “We will manage; it’s not the end of the world if I fail this,”  
Aira smiled as she heard the interaction between her sister and Henry. She cooled down the water and transferred it into Cora’s sippy cup. “Come here baby,” She cradled Cora in her arms slowly helped her to sip up the water. “No…” Cora whimpered. “Just a few sips,” Aira coaxed her into taking a few sips.  
Henry moved into the kitchen and started preparing the dinner. Aira sat on the kitchen stool with Cora snuggled up on her lap. Aira slowly hummed as Cora dozed off. “We are in for a long night,” Henry said as he stirred on the soup he was cooking she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcomed  
> love   
> aami.


	35. Therapy & Ma

Aira woke up with Cora snuggled up against her chest. Henry was sleeping on the rocking chair while Aira sleeping on the couch. She could barely remember anything from the other night. Cora couldn’t keep anything in her stomach. Henry was on the verge of a panic attack as Cora puked for the third time. Aira had to assure him Cora would be fine. Aira couldn’t show her own fear. Aira shifted slowly to carry Cora to her room, Henry woke up, “Hey, Good morning” He greeted her, “hey, morning”

“How is she?” Henry asked as he got up collecting the bucket they had kept on the living room. “Her fever is gone, which is good. We need to take her to the hospital though, I want to do a blood work,”

“Do we need to?”

“I might sound paranoid but I won’t feel good till I know she didn’t catch something major,” Aira was fidgeting now, “Hey Flower relax… You were more collected yesterday,”

“I was panicking, I just couldn’t tell you, and you were on verge of an anxiety attack one of us had to be the level headed one,” Aira whispered softly. “Flower…”

“I know it sounds silly,”

“No, that was so brave, but yeah don’t do this again,” He said patting her shoulder. Aira smiled, “Okay let me get her to her crib, she is totally worn out.”

“I will make tea,” Aira nodded. They were sitting in the dining room table when Aira decided to tell him what she decided, “I had to tell you something,”

“Mmm…” Henry hummed encouraging her to continue, “I have decided to go back into therapy,” She looked at him cringing internally, she remembered how Akash reacted when she told her diagnosis three weeks after their wedding.

“That’s great!” Henry exclaimed, Aira looked at him surprised, “I wanted to suggest it, but then I thought I would be pushing you,” Henry admitted, “How?” She was surprised how Henry understood that she would need help. “I just could feel you were struggling with a lot of things and past months had been difficult for you.” Aira smiled softly. “I wanted to tell you something else,”

“What?” Henry was now confused, “It’s something, I just don’t know how to tell you,” Aira could feel her palms sweat as she tried to form the words. She could hear her blood flow into her ears as she tried to speak.

“Aira… Flower…” Shit Henry thought, she was having a panic attack. Aira felt as if something was sitting on her chest. She couldn’t breathe. Henry pulled her into his arms waiting for her to calm down. He was whispering it would be fine whatever that she wanted to tell him could wait. Aira could feel the thrum of his voice but not the words. He held her till her breath evened out. He texted Farah and informed her Aira wouldn’t be coming to work.

Aira was sitting with her laptop in the spare bedroom upstairs. Dr Parvati was sitting looking at her waiting for her to speak. She had snapped at Henry for informing Farah that she wasn’t going to show up at work. She had stormed upstairs with her phone and laptop so that she would talk to Parvati and right now she was looking at her ex-professor's face blankly.

“So let me ask you since you aren’t going to talk, what happened?”

“My stupid brain happened,” She muttered, “That is not going to lead us anywhere,”

“I am going in circles Ma!” Aira gave an exasperated shout. “One moment I feel like I am back on track then the next moment everything just goes off the rail,” She choked out.

“Like…” Dr Parvati prompted her. “I thought I was ready to tell Henry about the urn. About Raksha, I just couldn’t get even a word out of my mouth.” She paused before she continued, “Every time we get intimate I just can’t go past first five minutes, everything that happened just clouds me and then it’s no longer Henry with me, I am no longer here in London, I am back there with him,”

“When was the last time you guys tried to do it?” Dr Parvati spoke in a very professional tone, “Day before yesterday.”

“How did it go?” Parvati asked her tentatively.

“I cried,” She said her face heating up in embarrassment. She wasn’t ever expecting to have this conversation with her Ma.

“Why?” Parvati was confused.

“I um…. Ma I don’t know,” Aira was finding it difficult to sort her thoughts.

“How can you not know? What did you feel?” Parvati prodded a bit.

“Ma,” Aira was getting irritated, Parvati rose her hand up. “Take a moment to breathe and then speak,” Aira nodded, Parvati continued.

“Aira I am not speaking as your Ma right now. I want to know why you cried. What lead you to cry? Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Aira blurted out immediately.

“Has Henry ever hurt you?” Parvati asked her.

“No, he wouldn’t,” She was immediate to defend him. Parvati smiled as she asked the next question.

“Why?”

“Because he cares about me,” Aira said softly. “Now coming back to my initial question, why did you cry Aira?”

“Henry makes me feel special. There is something in his eyes when he looks at me. It makes me feel at peace but at the same time, I feel butterflies in my stomach. It’s like once I look at him I feel like I am the only person around him. I feel like I am home. It was overwhelming; no one ever looked at me like that. Like, I am the most important person in their life. I wasn’t a waste of time or space. I felt I was worthy of love, I was worth loving,”

“Aira, I want to ask you something,” Parvati looked at her for a moment, Aira nodded. “What is sex to you?”

“Um…I don’t believe in casual flings or whatever most people of my age think about it. No offence that’s not me. It’s something very intimate; it’s not just about bodies to me. It’s about the soul. It’s about love.” Aira said looking far. “Something I never got to know,” She added in the end, her heart was squeezing the pain was too much, like someone drove the knife deep into her heart and left it there to beat along with her heart. Her poor broken heart.

“Do you love him?” Parvati broke her out of the trance she was falling into.

“I care about him. I am home with him. He is like the best thing that happened to me.” Aira said her eyes were glassy but a small smile played on her lips. Henry was the sweet melancholy, Cora was her angel. Her life right now at times feels like a distant dream, like a mirage of an oasis than the oasis itself. She was scared she would lose it. This time if she lost it, she knew she would be lost along with it.

“Aira,” Dr Parvati called her out as she spaced out.

“I don’t know, everyone I have ever loved walked out, Mum Dad, everyone.” She choked out.

“Aira, we love you. All of us do,”

“I don’t want to be vulnerable, once you love someone you become vulnerable,” Aira said her voice distant.

“Okay I have homework for you. List down things you like most about Henry. I will talk to you next Sunday.”

“Ma… I fought with him.” Aira confessed.

“Why?” Parvati was surprised, but she would see that as a good sign. Aira rarely picked up fights, unless she had to. Mostly these fights showed Aira’s fear.

“He texted Farah and told her that I couldn’t go to work,” Aira paused and looked at Parvati, who encouraged her to continue.

“I had a panic attack,” Aira muttered, “And you snapped at him,”

“Ma… I am scared,” Parvati looked at her asking her to continue, “I am scared that I would lose the control I have over my life,”

“Henry would never ever be Aakash or your parents. He acknowledges you as your own person. His decision today was under no circumstances him gaining control; he was worried about you working. Henry would never decide for you, he would only help you with your decision. Do you think you would have functioned properly today, if you had gone to work?”

“Um… I am not sure,”

“He didn’t take the decision to exert control, he just did it to help you,” Parvati told her.

“I want to tell him about Raksha’s urn,” She whispered, “I am just scared about how he would react,”

“You wouldn’t know until you try,” Parvati spoke softly, she wanted to be there for Aira hold her girl in her arms tell her everything was going to be okay. “ _Bacha,_ you know that whatever happens, we have your back,” She said in every soothing tone. “We are there for you, Parth Avni and I,” Aira wiped her eyes.

“I miss you Ma,” She sobbed, “I miss you too, _beta,”_

Aira heard Cora crying downstairs, she could hear Henry humming trying to calm her down.

“Do you mind Ma?” She asked, “Absolutely not, it’s your daughter, your family.”

Aira rushed downstairs, “What happened?”

“She wouldn’t eat anything,” Aira noticed the pancakes cereal he made. She sighed, “Babe, I don’t think she would eat anything solid right now,” She took Cora into her arms who still continued screaming probably thinking her mother was going to feed her the same food. “Then what should I do?” Henry asked irritated, “Something fluid, you know like semifluid,”

“Why do you treat me like I couldn’t look after her?” Henry snapped, “I didn’t say that,” She shot back. “I looked after her even before you met me,”

“I never said you are not capable of looking after her, I said she wouldn’t be able to stomach solids right now, I never said you were a bad parent,” She said, trying not to explode at him, Henry just groaned, “Okay Mr Cavill, you are cranky because you didn’t sleep properly, off you go, to bed, now,” Aira said placing her hand on her right hip while her left had Cora. The two and half-year-old who had stopped crying giggled as she heard her father being told off.

“Oh someone looks happy,” Aira tickled her tummy, “let’s get you some banana smoothie.” “Nanas Yay!” Cora clapped her hands together. “And you are going to have a nice little nap.” Aira looked at Henry sternly.

“Yes Mum,” He grumbled as he walked off to the bedroom. Aira chuckled as she took Cora to the kitchen. Henry could be heard grumbling, Kal who was playing in the backyard came running inside the house. “Kal! No mud inside the house,” Aira chided him, he whined before he came to her. She noticed his muddy paws, “I will take him,” She heard Henry. “Weren’t you supposed to be in bed?” She asked him, raising her eyebrow. “I was but you only have two hands,” Henry said as he led Kal out to the bathroom.

“You are Dad is a piece of work,” She turned to Cora. Aira remembered her how her mother used to complain about her Dad to her, she smiled. _“Looks like the circle of life is repeating, my Amma used to complain about my Appa to me. Now I am complaining about your Dad to you.”_ Cora giggled, “Do you even understand what I speak?” Aira asked surprised. Cora continued giggling, “Of course you don’t, but you are a great listener baby,” She said as she placed Cora on her high chair.

Henry emerged out of his room an hour later. He found Cora standing in the middle of the living room with her hands on her eyes. “I am hiding, you can come find me,” He heard Aira’s voice from the Kitchen. He smiled as Cora squealed and ran towards the voice. A few moments later he heard Aira’s giggles, “You found me, I am so bad at hiding,”

“You just stood in the Kitchen,” Henry teased her, Aira rolled her eyes at him. “So about earlier,”

“That was a very sleep deprived you, and yes I wasn’t a good person either,” Aira shrugged her shoulders telling him it was okay. “We need to go to Hospital though,” She said, “yeah blood work,” Henry nodded.

They found themselves in the hospital with James. “Aira, you out of all people is going paranoid,” James looked surprised, “I know, it’s just that right now I am not thinking as,” James cut her off, “a parent, a Mum than as a paediatrician. Look you know the drill, relax. Cora is doing well just stick to fluids and semi-solids and fruits for another two days see if she is having any symptoms,” James told her in a very composed manner. “Since you people are here let’s see if she needs any shots to be taken,”

“Her other vaccines are done. Just boosters are left she isn’t three, yet,” Aira said. Henry looked at her amazed as she said that without even looking into it. “I made sure she was covered when she came in with the chickenpox,” She said the last words sending a glare at Henry. “You are never going to leave that, aren’t you?”

“Nope, you missed a shot and I am going to remind you why it is important not to miss one,” She said curtly. Henry glared at her. James cleared his throat as he felt the tension rise between the two.

“Um, Aira can I talk to you for a moment, it’s regarding your schedule,”

“Okay…” Henry took Aira into his arms. She followed James out to her cabin. “Could you please take my 24-hour shift? I will cover for you tonight.”

“You were covering the day shift for me already but why the night shift too?”

“I finally found the courage and asked out Elizabeth and Thursday is her son Juan’s birthday, I want to be there,” Aira stood staring at James with her mouth agape. “You What?!”

“Its been two months or so,” James said sheepishly scratching his neck.

“Is that why she shifted units?” She asked surprised

“Yes,” He admitted. “Oh my God!” Elizabeth was a nurse working in the hospital who was earlier under James unit a single mother with a four-year-old. “Absolutely, I will.” Aira paused, “Wait a minute, your trip to Austria, it’s not with your family is it?”

“Betty’s grandmum lives in Austria, we are going to meet her,”

“Okay Big Guy I have your back,” She said patting his shoulder, “But what about your boyfriend,”

“I am pretty sure he can survive a day without me.” She winked at him. Henry was standing with Cora waiting for her. “What happened?”

“I am taking a 24-hour shift this Thursday.” She said as she took Cora’s bag from Henry. “Like morning 8 to Friday morning 8,” She continued, “You won’t be coming home,”

“No, Don’t worry, Cora thinks I am going for a sleepover every time I have a 24-hour shift or a night shift.”

Henry chuckled, “I feel bad for lying to her,”

“She thinks I do Halloween every day,” Henry chuckled, Aira giggled. “Imagine the pain she will go through when she realises,” Aira sated as pulled her hoodie up, Henry snorted and took Cora from Henry as they stepped into the parking lot. She kept Cora’s face hidden in her hair. “You are being paranoid,”

“Just can’t shake the feeling,” She paused before continuing, “Of being watched especially when we are out together,”

“You will get used to it. I know it’s irritating or even overwhelming.” He said as he opened the car door. They buckled Cora to her car seat and got into the car. “So, how about we do some Christmas shopping,” He asked as he started the car, “I am clueless, honey.” She said, “All I know is carol songs because I was in a catholic school and was part of the school choir. Christmas meant end of term exams. Though a few members of my family were Christians I have no idea about the holiday,” She chuckled, “So Shijith?”

“His Mum married someone outside our community that’s why he is Christian while I was brought up as Hindu. That was quite a scandal back then,” She said chuckling.

“So let me introduce to the best holiday of the year,”

“You wouldn’t be saying that after you meet my family on Onam,” She said slyly. “They are literal savages, we have a lot of games, the entire village convenes on the paddy fields or the open ground, we have a tug of war, it's brutal, then this game where you break a hanging pot with a long stick,”

“How many trips to ER?,” He asked, Aira laughed out loud. “As many as that I can’t count,” She said, “You?”

“No the men, we girls had a totally different level of fun, which included raiding the gardens stealing flowers. It’s like ten long days so first eight days we use our gardens flowers but on day nine we strip it as much as we can and on the evening for day ten we scouts other gardens, pre-book flowers, then maybe steal. We wake up at five even before sunrise raid the gardens. I have jumped into ponds a number of times to get Lotuses and Waterlilies. I was chased by a dog once. Broke my ankle but didn’t tell my mother till afternoon.” Henry looked at his girlfriend as if she just said she had a horn. “Where you the reckless child?”

“I was till I was fifteen, you know got my first period and then I became a different species to all my male cousins,” She snorted, “Why?”

“Well, consider it similar to something like a debut in a Victorian court or something like that,”

“So now you are a lady?” He asked her sceptically, “Yeah, I promised myself that day I would never ever let my children if I ever have a daughter through that bullshit. You know I was told I would be pregnant if I looked at a boy,” Henry’s jaw hung askew, Aira was howling causing Cora to look at her parents curiously. “Look at the road Cavill,” She then continued. “You have no idea; I was looking at my Amma scared as my Grandmother went on and on. My mother had a hard time not laughing. She could do nothing so she kept company.”

“So what else did you guys do during the holiday?”

“Well, we used to tie swings with coconut leaf’s spine as the seat. We had this competition of how high we could swing. I broke my leg once, since that I avoided swings like plague and I have a phobia for heights.”

“You are afraid of heights?” He asked surprised, “Yeah, I never told you.” She chuckled. Aira turned on the music. “Mumma Shak,” Henry groaned, “Shark it is,” Aira played the song.

“So you are afraid of height, eh?”

“Yeah…” She looked at him suspiciously; he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Don’t you dare use it against me.” She warned him

“No promises,” He winked at her. “Urgh!!!” she huffed and turned to look at Cora. The toddler was dancing in her seat. Aira chuckled and took her phone to record a video. She noticed Henry tapping his hand to the steering wheel, she sniggered as she recorded him enjoying the song.

“Hey,” He protested, “Don’t put that anywhere,”

“No, never, this is just for us but might go to Lauren,”

“That’s fine,” He muttered as they parked in front of the mall.

“Mission Christmas Shopping,” Aira announced. Henry grinned at her. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism Always welcomed  
> Love  
> Aami


	36. Reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter and next one, this part of the series will be over. I initially wanted it to be a single book, but I honestly didn't like the idea of more than forty chapters.

Aira looked through all the tinsel and other ornaments. She turned to see Cora covered in tinsel, she gasped, “Oh god!” Cora giggled and ran away from Aira. Aira tried to catch her; Cora slipped away only to be caught by her father who threw her up in the air and caught her. Cora was squealing.

“What do I have here?” Henry cooed, “A mini Christmas Tree, huh?” he continued. Aira smiled at them.

She was looking through the souvenir shop to find something for Marie and Collin. “What does your Mum like?” She turned to Henry to find a few young girls snapping pictures with him. Cora was on her hips. She noticed one of the girls getting handsy with Henry. She stormed to Henry’s side, “Hey, Babe could you please help me with your Parents gift?” She said in a sickly sweet voice while glaring at the girl.

Henry bit back a chuckle; she was cute when she was jealous. The girl gave her a stink eye before leaving. “Dada,” Cora reached for him. Henry took Cora into his arm. She leaned up to her Father’s ears “Mumma's Fif,” Henry realised she wanted to buy a gift for Aira. “Of course sweetheart,” he smiled at Cora. Aira narrowed her eyes at them. Henry winked at her.

“You are cute when jealous,” He whispered into her ear, she shivered. “I like it,” he winked at her cheekily. Aira rolled her eyes. “Whatever floats your boat Cavill, whatever.”

“Darling, both you and I know you are jealous,” He smirked at her. Aira blushed and looked away.

Henry hauled all their items into the trunk of their car. Aira had Cora balanced on her hip while she was answering a call. “No, Amma, seriously…. _If he finds out that you didn’t bring him here just for your friend’s daughter’s wedding that’s it, the end of it. He is your husband you should know him better than me.”_

Henry looked at her concerned. Later she mouthed. He took Cora from her; she was continuing to talk to her Mum. _“Amma… you can’t survive the cold here, yeah it’s cold. You will be homesick. No… I will try to come one day. But not right now. I love you, Ma.”_

“What happened?” Henry asked as he strapped Cora to her car seat. “My mother is planning a reunion between my Dad and me which I know would end up in a screaming match. She is bringing him here for her friend’s daughter’s wedding after which she wants to meet up.”

“Isn’t that good?” He asked as he turned to her.

“You think my father would take the news positively, he will go ballistic,” Aira was so enraged at this point. “Your father is a controlling-” Henry bit back the word that came into his mouth. “I know, thanks for not completing the sentence though.” She said, “I didn’t even realize he was toxic till I came home. He is an enigma. One moment he is all tender and loving, then another moment he changes into this dark version. It’s scary, he clearly has made my Amma his puppet, I want to help her but she just can’t see it.” She was so vexed at this point, she wanted to scream. She placed her hands on her face massaging her face. She felt Henry hugging her, “Let’s meet up if your dad doesn’t take it well we will just walk out,”

“Henry… it’s easier said than done,” She said deflated into Henry’s chest. He held her, rubbing her back. She inhaled; she could feel her blood boil. “Okay I will meet him, but one word in the wrong direction I am walking out. I want Farah there though so that she can translate to you if the conversation is in Malayalam which probably will be.” Henry kissed her forehead, they heard Cora giggle. They broke away looking at her. Henry’s phone buzzed, “Kal’s sitter needs to leave; we better get going,”

“Yeah…”

Rest of the week went fairly good. Aira was a nervous wreck on Saturday evening. Her parents were coming to her apartment. Cora and Kal were dropped at Nik’s place while she and Henry drove to her place. Aira was checking on the last dish she had cooked when the doorbell went off. “I will get it,” Henry said as he was done with the table. Aira rushed out of the kitchen. She froze as her eyes fell on her parents and Farah and Nabeel. She felt Henry beside her. He squeezed her hand; she gave him a nervous smile.

“So this is your place?” Her Dad asked Henry. “No Sir, this isn’t mine,” He blurted out. Aira could feel her Dad sizing up Henry. “This place is theirs,” Henry said indicating to Aira and Farah. The girls smiled at her Dad. Her Dad gave a curt nod. Aira’s mum was beaming at her. He moved to sit down on the sofa like he owned the place.

“ _mulle,”_ Her mother came forward to hug her. Her father cleared his throat, her mother immediately went back and sat next to him. Henry could feel Aira fuming next to him. He slowly placed his hand on her left hip. She was wearing a saree; Aira slowly relaxed into his side as she felt the warmth of his palm seep through the fabric to her skin. “Calm down,” He whispered into her ear. “How can you expect me to?” She gritted through her teeth. “You promised,” Henry sat down on the love seat opposite to them. Aira sat down next to him. Farah got a chair out from their room while Nabeel sat down on the third sofa.

“Aira, looks like you did good except,” Her Father looked at Henry with disdain, “I think I did good, a man who treats me better as an equal than as a handmaiden,” She snarled, she felt Henry’s grip on her hip get firm preventing her from lunging at her father. Her father raised an eyebrow at her. “Does he even have a stable job?” Her father asked condescendingly. “If you mean a nine to five in which he isn’t happy he doesn’t but he do have a job in which he is happy. And he is more than just his job and his paycheck,” She could feel her nails dig into the heel of her palm as she curled her fist. Henry was losing his mind. Farah and Nabeel looked at them awkwardly.

“Always been a disappointment, always…” Her father tsked at this Henry lost his calm, “Sir, with all due respect, you are being unreasonable.” He turned to Aira looking into her eyes he continued, “Your daughter is anything but a disappointment. She is a wonderful woman. She is brave, strong and resilient and very capable on her own. She is a fantastic doctor, a mother. You brought a gem into this world, not a disappointment. Aira is anything but a disappointment. I consider myself lucky to call this headstrong woman here, my partner, mother of my child.” Aira felt her eyes blur, Henry placed a light kiss on her forehead wiping away the tear that fell out of her eyes. “And if I ever hurt her I think she would probably hand me my arse back,” He chuckled softly.

Her Dad coughed, Aira shot a glare at him, “I will get you something to drink,” She said sweetly before getting up, Farah followed her. Aira could feel her Mum’s eyes on her, “Amma, I will show you around,” Aira said, her Mum got up from her seat. Henry gulped, Nabeel looked at him. “So how is it going with work,” Nabeel asked Henry.

“Next schedule starts after New Year,” Henry grinned, “How does moving in together look like?”

“Never mess with her Kitchen,” Nabeel said, Henry chuckled, “Safe from that, we both love the kitchen,”

“Wait, my daughter stays with you?” Her father asked raising an eyebrow.

“Not every day, but mostly, Cora doesn’t sleep if Aira isn’t there,” Henry said without thinking that he father would probably explode. “AIRA!” Her father’s voice thundered. Aira jumped, Henry got up from his seat, and Aira’s mum came running to the room. “ _Did you know she was staying with him?”_ Henry looked at Nabeel. He looked back his eyes saying things are going south. Her mother nodded. “AIRA!!!” She came running to the living room. “Are you staying with him?”

“Yes,” She shot back, “You are coming with us back to India, and all of this is not good you.” Her father said, “No, I am not coming anywhere; I am where I am supposed to be,” Aira stood tall, glaring at her father. Henry knew he didn’t have to jump in. “Let her chose,” Her Mother said softly to her father, “We failed once,” Her mother said, _“We did no good, she is happy I can see that. Don’t steal that from her.”_ Aira felt her heart constrict as she heard the pain and guilt in her mother’s voice. She didn’t notice Henry move closer to her, he pulled her close to him. “You okay??” He asked her. She nodded. Her Father grunted before he settled back on the seat. Aira felt like kicking her father out by then. Her mother had promised that he would be in his best behaviour which she wasn’t seeing much.

“How about we have dinner?” Farah spoke up into the awkwardness that seeped in. 

“He is stubborn Ma. Stubborn is me putting it lightly before you. One more snide remark from him Amma I am going to kick him out.” Aira said she they brought the dishes out. Her mother nodded. Dinner went smoothly for Aira’s surprise. Nabeel and Henry were talking about going to a Rugby game while Aira was showing her Mum Cora’s pictures. She heard her Father grunt. “So when is the wedding?” He asked Nabeel and Farah thought they were talking about their wedding. “Only after my Mother and sister comes here,”

“No not yours, I am talking about my daughter and her boyfriend,”

Aira looked at her Father like he lost his mind, Henry spluttered on his drink. “We aren’t getting married anytime soon,” She said, “So that you can abandon him without any baggage instead of the previous mess you created,” Her Father snarked. Aira shot up from her seat, “Get Out,” She pointed her finger to the door. Henry caught her wrist. “No Henry, he had been nothing but an… I can’t believe this I am cursing my own Father, an asshole… just get out and never return. I did this for my Amma’s sake. But if you are planning to be a jerk then you are walking out of this apartment right now.”

“I am sorry Amma, I love you but this man here is being unreasonable and maybe you should try putting some sense into him. If ex’s sister could see that I wasn’t the villain then my own Father should also be able to see that.” She seethed.

Her father glared at her, Henry noticed him raising his hand. He caught his hand. “You are not hitting my girlfriend; you are going out. Now.” Aira’s Mum dragged her Father out of the apartment.

Aira let out a scream; she threw the glass to the nearest wall. Henry Farah and Nabeel stood shocked. She was crying, a part of her wished her father would see her happy but that did not happen. Henry approached her tentatively, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She hugged him and sobbed. Aira couldn’t form words, her entire being was crushed.

Malini fumed as she walked ahead of her husband into their hotel. For the first time in her life, she felt the need to actually call out to her husband. _“I am not coming back with you, not to our house,”_ She said turning to him, _“Where will you go?”_ He asked, _“Santhosh etta, I should have spoken out loud long ago when you decided to kick her out. I knew deep down Akash was spewing shit. You promised to be on your best behaviour nut you didn’t keep that up.”_

_“How do you expect me to? I just found out my daughter is with a man without being married to him and isn’t planning to marry him anytime soon.”_

_“Yes she isn’t married to him but she is in love with him. She is with a man, who loves her, a man who cherishes her. Like you used to, do even love me anymore, for you it’s now all about families reputation. What to do with a reputation of the family when no one is happy in the family? That bastard stole my daughter’s chance at motherhood. He is arrogance killed her children and you still consider him to be a saint. He kidnapped Cora, tried to harm Aira a number of times, despite being married to someone else. He is a monster, why can’t you just see that?”_

_“Your daughter ruined the family’s reputation?”_

_“You know what hug your reputation and have a good night’s sleep.”_ Malini collected her bag and her documents and walked out of the room. “You are not walking away from me.”

“If I can own up my mistake and apologize to our daughter then you too can. But you aren’t ready.”

Farah opened the door to find Aira’s Mum. “I did something I should have done almost five years ago.” She said as she walked into the apartment. She saw Henry cradling Aira on his lap. He was talking to her softly. “Shh… it’s okay… I am here,”

“Aira,” Her mother sat down next to them. “Amma,” She looked through her wet lashes. “I am going back, but not to your Dad’s if he is planning to be an asshole then I am going to set him straight.” Her mother stayed with her through the night. Henry went back home to Cora and Kal.

“Ma, do you think he would come around?” She asked softly as she lied down with her head on her mother’s lap. “He will eventually.”

“I missed you,” Aira whispered. Malini caressed her face, “I missed you so much,” She whispered as she pressed her lips against Aira’s forehead.

Aira woke up to the smell of fresh steamed rice cakes and cooked bananas. She smiled, it was like she was back home, the aroma of strong filtered coffee hit her. She stretched on the bed. She trudged into the kitchen for coffee, her eyes half-open. She took the coffee in her hands.

“Was she like this even as a kid?” Henry’s voice shook her awake.

“Ever since they both could have coffee yes, roasted coffee beans filtered with some milk and just a bit of sugar. That’s what my girls’ mornings good. Though Akira loved a little bit more sugar in hers.” Her mother chuckled. Aira took a sip of her coffee. “A bit more, she always made her coffee like it was some fruit juice, who takes that much sugar with coffee.” Aira pretended to gag. Henry chuckled as he scooped her into his arm and kissed her. Aira blushed, “Henry… my Mum,”

Aira’s Mum giggled before she turned away. “Where is Cora?”

“Sleeping, she is in her crib in the hall room.” He continued after a short pause, “And Kals with the boys,” Aira giggled, “Okay honey, I am going to check on my princess,” She waltzed out of the room to Cora, Henry could hear Aira cooing at the toddler.

“Thank you,” Aira’s mum spoke, “I haven’t seen her, this happy ever, I see this light around her that I never saw before. I am happy she found you.”

“I am lucky to be with her. I love your daughter, I haven’t told her. It would probably freak her out. I would love to live the rest of my life with her. I just want your blessings.”

“You have those Henry, her Dad is a hard nut. I hope this would teach him a lesson.”

“Where would you be going?”

“My sister’s or to my brother’s. Both my sister and my sister in law are forces to be reckoned, I don’t think Aira’s father would stand a chance in front of them.” Malini smiled as she imagined how it would be.

“She missed you a lot. Especially she missed your cooking. She is a good cook but she always says her recipe misses something. I think it was you, whom she missed.” Henry said as Malini wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

“I think she would have found you no matter what, you, my child are her soul mate.” Malini hugged Henry.

“Hey, don’t Hijack my Mum,” He laughed as he heard her, Cora giggled. “ _Ammama_ ,” Cora reached for Aira’s mum. Aira’s mum scooped the baby into her arms and started talking to her in Malayalam. Aira smiled softly.

“He is an idiot, my dad. He has no idea what he is missing?” She said sadly.

“He will come around, don’t worry Love,” Henry kissed her forehead. Aira froze to her place while Henry went to help her mother with Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its Onam here, So to all the Keralites across the globe, Happy Onam.
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed
> 
> love 
> 
> Aami.


	37. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry. I had been really busy. I had exams I still have two more by the end of the month. Med school through online is shit, I miss the clinical rotations so badly. That was where I learned more than through lectures.

Aira turned on her heel and ran to her room. ‘Love,’ the word rang in her head. She could feel her breathing turning shallow. She didn’t know what to think.

“It’s not like he said the three words,” Pessimist shot up. Aira groaned.

“He said love; he isn’t stupid enough to casually throw that word into a conversation.” Optimist shot back.

“You mean he actually loves us,”

“Can’t you see that?” Optimist shook her head at pessimist. “We have created enough ruckus in his life that he could have run to the hills without turning back. Did he do that?” Optimist stared at Pessimist.

“Not exactly, but what if we get hurt? What if we hurt them? You know Bug and him?” Pessimist asked anxiously.

“Okay, what do we feel when we are with him?” Optimist prodded.

“Safe, serene, balanced, maybe even complete.”

“Here you have the answer that we need,” Optimist smiled heartily.

“Do we love him?” Pessimist asked her voice full of doubts. “That’s for us to find,”

Henry noticed Aira gone, “I will be back,” Malini nodded before she went back to play with Cora. He entered Aira’s room, he heard the shower running. He went to the bathroom only to find Aira standing under the shower still in her sleepwear.

“Flower,” He called out, Aira stood unresponsive. He stepped inside the shower and turned it off. “Aira, flower?” He saw her looking into the distance. “Hey,” He shook her. Aira blinked.

“What happened?” She coughed and sneezed. “You were standing under a hot shower in your pyjamas.”

“When did I come here?” She asked scared. “Shhh… it’s okay,” Henry held her firmly against his chest. “You are okay… everything is fine.” He continued whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she slowly calmed down.

“Um… we need to change.” She mumbled, Henry chuckled as she pouted. They both got out of the shower. Once changed Aira sat down to dry her long locks. “What happened, Darling?” He asked softly as he helped Aira dry her hair. “I was thinking about stuff. I might have gone into a trance. Ouch!” She shouted as he accidentally pulled a lock of her hair. “Sorry!” He bit his tongue looking at her guiltily. Aira’s glare softened, she smiled. “Henry…”

“Mmm,” He hummed as he combed through her hair. “I am really happy that I met you and Bug. I feel so blessed.” She said reaching for his hand. She placed a light peck on his palm. Henry felt tears roll down his face. He wiped the tears away.

“I want to show you something,” she said getting up from her seat. “Promise me you won’t be angry,” She walked to the cupboard and took out the Urn.

“What’s that?” He asked surprised.

“It has something,” She said, her expression was raw pain. She knew it was now or never. She tried several times during last week to do something about it. Her shower speech never came out whenever she wanted to talk about. “Is this what you were trying to tell about all this week?” He asked concerned. She nodded.

“Henry, I um…” She searched through her brain for her well-prepared speech only to find it gone. She took a deep breath. “Henry, this urn contains something very important to me; this was the last of the most important person in my life. My daughter, Raksha’s cord.” Aira looked at Henry nervously.

Henry looked at Aira and the urn. He was shocked. He sat down on the bed. He could feel blood rush into his ear. A part of him broke as he realised that she had been carrying around the pain. A part of him was happy that she was finally opening up about Raksha. “Babe,” Aira called out to Henry tenderly. He shocked her by engulfing her into his arms. Aira was frozen for a moment before she melted into the hug. “You are brave,” He whispered, as he pulled away to look at her. “What do you want to do?” He asked her squeezing her palm in his. “I want to give her a proper goodbye,” She choked out, “She would have been seven coming January. She had a whole life ahead of her.” She felt his arms wrap around her waist, Henry pulled her close to him. “So, how are we going to do that?”

Aira looked at him surprised; she was expecting some sort of aggression from his side which didn’t happen. “She would have been a mini-you, I am sure,” He said smiling. Henry kissed her forehead as she nestled her head on his shoulders.

“I believe she would have loved the sea. I want to immerse this in the sea.” She said wistfully.

“How about Jersey?” Aira was surprised, “I was going to ask you that,” She admitted. He smiled, “But you were scared how I would react,”

“I am sorry,” She said softly, Henry just pulled her into a hug. “Never shy away from asking me anything you need.” He whispered against her forehead. She nodded as she let the warmth of his hug envelope her.

They came out for breakfast, they saw Aira’s mum feed Cora the rice cake with banana. Cora was making a mess. Malini had her on her lap. “Amma you could have used the high chair,” Aira said as she sat down on the dining table. “Shush, a child eats better when she is fed by her mother while sitting on her lap. Children want the warmth of the body. You wouldn’t eat unless it was your dad or me feeding you.” Aira sighed she knew arguing with her mother would be fruitless. Henry chuckled as he saw his girlfriend fight a lost cause. “And this is my only chance to pamper my only grandchild,” Her mother declared.

“Yeah, and after you leave Cora would be expecting the same treatment which both of us can’t give all the time due to our jobs, Mum.” She grumbled as she took breakfast for both herself and Henry.

“Let her spoil her,” Henry said as he poured the juice into two glasses. Aira rolled her eyes. “Hey, I have to go to the office to meet with my Manager and trainer would it be okay if I leave Cora here.” Aira’s eyebrows shot up. “If you forgot I am her mother and I wouldn’t say no.”

“I thought you might have plans with your Mum.”

“I do, that includes cooking. Besides Cora would be more than happy to be with her Ammamma,” Aira said as she looked at her mother and daughter. “That you are right,” Henry agreed.

Henry came back from his office to Aira’s apartment to be greeted by the sweet aroma of fried sweets and coconut oil.

“Ouch! Careful!” He heard Aira shout and Cora’s giggles followed by Malini’s scolding her.

“ _You call this hair, this is dreadlocks,”_ Her mother scolded her.

 _“Dreadlocks are in fashion,”_ Aira replied smugly, Malini swatted her head.

_“Yeah, fool your dear old mum. I don’t know how that man of yours doesn’t get lost in this abyss,”_

“For the record, he loves my hair,” Aira declared proudly.

“Mumma is Rapunzel” Cora cooed. He saw Aira sitting on the carpet while Malini was sitting on the sofa with a bottle of oil on the coffee table. Cora toddled to her mother. Aira placed a kiss on Cora’s cheeks who squeaked as Aira’s oily hair came in contact with her face. “It’s sticky…” Cora cried before she turned to the door. “Daddy!” She ran towards Henry. He scooped her up. “Hey Bug.” Aira tried to get up, her mother boxed her ear.

“Ouch, MA!” Aira cried out. “You can go after I am done with your dreadlocks,”

“They aren’t!”

“They are honey,” He teased her, Aira shot him a glare. “Ma, stop behaving as if they are damaged it would give me nightmares after you go home,” Aira whined.

“Actually you did well.” Her mother smiled softly as she massaged Aira’s scalp. “Aahh!” Aira moaned, “So good,” She sighed closing her eyes

“Henry, Amma gives the best scalp massage out there.”

“I can see that,” He smiled softly, little did Aira know he took a picture of her oily face. She heard the shutter sound and snapped her eyes open.

“Don’t you dare?” She shouted he grinned at her mischievously. Aira stuck her tongue out. Cora giggled from her perch on her father’s arms.

“It smells rather good in here,” Henry said as he manoeuvred into the kitchen through at of Cora’s toys scattered in the room. “Mum made my favourite snacks,” She announced, he chuckled as it was followed by her yelp and her mother scolding her to sit still.

“Your Mum seems to enjoy riling up your grandma, Bug.” Henry shook his head smiling.

“Ammamma made sweets and snacks.” Cora pointed to various storage containers on the kitchen with different snacks which Aira made. “Did you guys have fun?”

Cora nodded her head eagerly and proceeded to tell their adventure. She was babbling on, he smiled softly as she was telling how Aira got told off for stealing the snacks. He checked on to the container. “This could feed an entire village,” He mused. “She made them so that I wouldn’t whine missing these gems to Akira. Properly stored they would last for another three months, which I hardly doubt, I will end up gaining some weight for sure.” He heard Aira. She had waltzed in and stole one of the sweets, Cora reached out for her mother. Aira took her daughter into her arms

“That’s the tenth one Aira, you will have an acne breakout.”

“Acnes are for teens Mum,” Aira glided off to her bedroom with Cora telling her about taking a bath. “Say the same when it happens,” Her mother hollered behind her. “I have never seen her chirpy,” Henry chuckled softly as Malini glared at her daughter playfully. “She missed you and now you are here and she is happy,” Henry told her. She nodded, “Help yourself with few of these, I know you have a diet to stick to but a cheat day won’t do much harm.” Henry smiled as Aira’s mum started to pile up various sweets and snacks on a tray.

“Woah…”

“Just half of what my monkeys devour,” Malini said fondly, “They both love these, their father too. I need to lock them out of the kitchen and pantry to make sure these lasts for at least a week.” She smiled at the distant memory.

“What were they both like?”

“One word, trouble. One was good at jumping walls and being chased by dogs and hens-”

“Hens?” Henry asked surprised. Malini chuckled “My daughter has a personal vendetta against chickens.”

“That’s a story I would like to hear,”

“I think she was four or five. I was at my mother’s place with her. The chickens had a free reign in the house. She was sitting in the quadrangle munching on some jackfruit fries, this particular hen tried to steal her fries. Aira shooed it off. Sometime later she was sleeping on a hammock; this chicken flew on top of her and pecked her neck. You should have seen Aira’s face when my brother fried that chicken she was smiling in glee.” Henry looked at her horrified.

“That was the second time that very hen attacked her. She was determined to get her revenge one way or other. She is still scared of chickens though. She would run a mile if she sees one.” Henry chuckled at that. He munched on one of the fries that Malini made.

“These are good.” He said and continued eating. Malini smiled softly.

“Cora Victoria!!!” They heard Aira screech and the said toddler’s giggles as she ran out of the room naked with soap suds on her hair. Aira followed her daughter out securing the towel around herself. “Come back here. Now.” She was glaring at Cora who hid behind her grandmother, “You are going to catch a cold,” Aira scolded Cora. The toddler was peeping out from her hiding spot.

Malini cleared her throat as she noticed Henry gaping at Aira like a fish. “Um, Bug, you can’t run out, mid bath,” Henry said sternly. Cora looked at her dad with puppy eyes. Aira reached behind her to catch her. Cora squealed and slipped away. “Now we have to chase her,” Aira groaned.

Malini stood in the middle of the dining room. The couple was discussing how to catch the toddler.

“I will engage her; you catch her and don’t let her slip away.” Aira said, “Maybe you should wear a robe that thing is threatening to fall off any moment,” Henry leaned in, “Not that I am complaining, but I think your mother won’t appreciate it,” Aira blushed furiously and slapped Henry’s biceps. “Shut it,” She scolded him. “We have a toddler to catch,” He said clearing his throat and walked towards the kitchen where Cora was currently hiding. Aira noticed her mother standing rather uncomfortably. She knew her mother was never comfortable with the PDA, “I am sorry,”

“No, don’t apologise. I am happy you found someone like him. I just need to learn it’s normal and not as bad as I was taught.” Aira ran back into the room to grab her robe.

“Bug, you need to come out or you are going to catch cold.” Henry was sitting on the floor talking to the toddler who had found her spot underneath the dining table. Cora was grinning. She failed to notice her mother and grandmother taking places to catch her. Aira crawled underneath and caught Cora and crawled out. Cora was screaming and thrashing. Henry took Cora from Aira’s hand.

“You young lady are not having any dessert or snacks today.” Aira scolded her. “You can’t run out of the bath. You could catch a cold. Do you understand? This is your punishment.” Cora looked guilty but refused to look at Aira. “Bug, Mumma doesn’t want you to fall sick,” Aira said softly. Cora huffed and turned away. Aira sighed, she took Cora in her arms. “Sowy Mumma,” Cora whispered. _“amma can’t see you sick, baby,”_ Cora rested her head against Aira’s shoulder. Henry sighed; he knew Aira was trying to not to be harsh with Cora and at the same time wanted to make sure Cora wouldn’t be undisciplined.

Aira managed to wrangle Cora into pyjamas and was trying to pull out her own pyjamas from the cupboard. Aira grunted as she realized most of her clothes were at Henry’s. She felt something move over her hand.

“MAAAA!!!”

“Aira!” Henry ran into the bedroom to find Cora giggling and Aira standing on the bed.

“Spider!” She gasped looking into her closet. Cora giggled, “Mumma scared,” She continued giggling. “That’s not funny young lady.” Henry started howling. Aira threw a pillow at him.

“It could have poisoned me!” She screeched. Henry snorted. Aira continued to glare at him. He went to the cupboard; he saw a spider hiding behind her clothes. “Get me the broom.” Aira nodded and ran out to the broom.

“Shit!” She heard Henry curse. “Bad word!” Cora giggled. “It bit you!” Aira’s mum gasped. Aira let go the broom and ran to the fridge to get ice packs. She hurried to her room. “Show me,” She ordered and took his hands in hers. “How did the spider look like?” She asked. “I thought you saw it before me,” Henry asked cocking his head. “I didn’t see it. I felt it move.”

“It looked like how a common spider would look like.” He said shrugging his shoulder. “It is harmless,” He assured her. “Sure?” She asked scared. “Baby… Relax I am fine.” He said pulling her into a hug. They didn’t notice Malini and Cora slowly sneaking out. Henry smiled against Aira’s wet hair. “You need to dry this or you are catching cold Mumma bear.” Henry chuckled. Aira smiled against his chest.

“You should move in with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first book.   
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed   
> Love   
> Aami


	38. Sequel  Alert

The Sequel is up folks....


End file.
